Presque humains
by ScottishBloodyMary
Summary: Après avoir assisté au massacre de sa famille, Kili crut ne jamais pouvoir se relever. Mais le pire était encore à venir. Contraint de changer d'identité au fil du temps, ce qui ne l'éloigna pourtant pas du mal qu'il fuyait, il devint Aidan. Quelque part en Terre du Milieu, la mort s'empare de Thorïn. Mais les Valars avaient d'autres projets pour Aidan, Mary et lui, que la mort.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà, je suis nouvelle ici, c'est ma toute première fic en français. Donc un peu d'indulgence please ! Je vais essayer de rester éloignée de la Mary-Sue, et ça ne devrait pas être trop difficile vu que j'ai repris beaucoup de choses me concernant pour ce personnage, tous les trucs qui sortent un peu de l'ordinaire pour être précise. Mon univers ne reprend aucun film ni livre, mais il se rapproche de « The Hobbit», ayant des aspects médiévaux et parce je reprends en partie le personnage de Kili et celui de Thorïn, mais je veux m'éloigner de l'idée de « nain », et avoir des personnages humains, physiquement du moins (vous comprendrez pourquoi). Bien sûr, la quête pour Erebor sera mentionnée à plusieurs reprises, mais pas dans les premiers chapitres, qui se focaliseront davantage sur Kili.**

**Les personnages de cette fiction ont largement tendance à être tourmentés et à fuir un passé extrêmement sombre. Si les premiers chapitres vous rebutent un peu, c'est normal, ils sont plutôt une sorte de préambule à l'histoire. Dans ces premiers chapitres, vous ne trouverez pas beaucoup de références à l'univers de Tolkien, c'est normal, ça viendra plus tard. **

**Voilà c'est tout ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 1

Il avait mal. Il n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps il était allongé sur ce sol froid et dur. Sans doute des heures. Il avait perdu toute notion du temps. Il sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux couler le long de son front, de son cou et de son dos. Ah, ils lui avaient donné une bonne raclée. Damnú air! (*). Il en avait assez de cette vie de douleurs, de froid et de mort. Il voulait mourir, se laisser aller et ouvrir grand ses bras à la mort. Après tout ce qu'il avait vu, vécu, entendu…pourquoi la vie s'acharnait-elle à le garder en son sein inhospitalier ? Il était un monstre. Mais par dessus tout, il était irlandais. Et ils n'aimaient pas les Irlandais. L'Irlande…Eìre la Verte…ses collines douces et herbues, ses côtes aux récifs tranchants, ses landes tourbeuses où tant de légendes avaient vu le jour. Il se souvenait si bien, de toutes ces choses qui avaient composé son enfance. Ce qui était en lui, chaque jour, et se manifestait une nuit par mois, en faisait partie, il avait appris à vivre avec. Le sang et la mort faisaient partie de son quotidien depuis bien longtemps. Ce temps n'était pas le sien, il avait souvenir du son des tambours, des effluves de feux de bois couvant au fond des sombres cheminées, du bruit du fracas des armes, de l'odeur du sang frais répandu sur le sol humide.

Dans un sursaut de vie, il tenta de se relever, mais rien n'y fit. Ses entrailles semblaient se déchirer, comme sous la pression d'une lame de rasoir acérée. Alors il demeura là, sans bouger, attendant son trépas, presque impatiemment.

Elle avait entendu des voix, puis des hurlements de douleur, tels ceux d'un loup blessé. Rapidement, elle traversa la rue déserte, aux aguets. Ses sens étaient aiguisés par des années de combats, c'était diablement utile, la reconstitution historique ! Celui qui tenterait de l'attaquer n'avait qu'à bien se tenir, ou attention à ses burnes ! Elle vérifia la présence de son couteau à l'intérieur de la doublure duveteuse de son manteau, et partit à l'assaut de l'ennemi.

L'ennemi, elle n'en vit pas trace. Mais elle découvrit sa victime. Il était couché sur le sol, recroquevillé et respirant avec difficulté. Elle s'approcha et passa une main douce sur ce tas informe, qui se révéla être un homme couvert de sang. Beaucoup de sang. Trop de sang. Elle rassura le déchet humain qui gémissait sous ses mains. Une bagarre ? Non, plutôt un règlement de comptes.

« …Pas la…police » crut-elle distinguer entre deux gargouillis sanglants. Il fallait prendre une décision rapidement alors. Sa voiture n'était pas garée loin. Ni une ni deux, elle se précipita vers ce qui ressemblait à présent plus à un tas de ferrailles diverses, assemblées dans un ordre tout à fait aléatoire, qu'à une Peugeot. Elle hissa l'homme en piteux état sur le siège arrière, sauta à l'avant et démarra. Pas question de l'amener à l'hôpital, la police en serait rapidement informée. Donc chez elle, et vite.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte de son petit appartement situé dans la vieille ville, avec moult difficultés, trois boules de poils se jetèrent dans ses jambes. Sans leur accorder d'attention, elle traîna son fardeau sur le canapé. Il pesait son poids celui-là ! Mais elle n'était pas femme à se laisser décourager.

Elle observa l'homme, ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait, pendant quelques secondes, évaluant l'étendue des dégâts. Elle avait de la veine, il semblait qu'elle avait dégotté un SDF…eh bien il faudrait faire avec.

Elle mit chauffer de l'eau et se jeta sur son armoire à pharmacie, sortant tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, puis s'intéressa à la bouillie humaine reposant sur son canapé. Canapé qu'elle allait sans doute pouvoir changer après le passage d'un presque-cadavre. Elle s'acharna sur les multiples couches de tissus crasseux et poisseux de sang, qui possédaient des airs un peu médiévaux, et parvint enfin à dévoiler le torse puissant de l'inconnu. Pour un SDF, il semblait plutôt vigoureux et bien nourri. Sans s'attarder sur cette pensée, elle entreprit de nettoyer la peau ensanglantée. Elle remercia le ciel de lui avoir enjoint de faire de l'humanitaire en Afrique. Ses maigres connaissances de la médecine seraient peut-être suffisantes pour ne pas voir cet homme lui claquer entre les doigts.

Son travail achevé, elle s'autorisa une tasse de thé vert avec du miel, s'assit dans son rocking-chair grinçant et observa enfin l'homme assoupi sur son canapé. Il vivrait, elle en avait la certitude, même s'il était bien amoché.

Il se trouva que son SDF était beau, une fois débarrassé de tout ce sang et cette crasse, elle avait fait du bon boulot ! Ses traits étaient réguliers, sa peau mate. Ses cheveux, du noir le plus profond, étaient longs et bouclaient légèrement sur son front couvert de sueur. Et il possédait un corps sublime. Belle trouvaille ! Cette beauté paraissait irréelle, presque inhumaine. Elle avait tiré le gros lot.

Avec un sourire attendri, elle passa une couverture supplémentaire sur le corps brisé. Elle ressentait un lien étrange avec cet inconnu, elle avait l'impression de partager quelque chose de secret avec lui. Quand ses yeux s'ouvriraient, elle saurait ce que c'était. Mais, pour l'heure elle devait le laisser dormir.

_**(*) = merde**_

**Alors, alors ? Le début est peut-être un peu touffu, et c'est assez court, mais je ferai mieux, promis. Je ne sais pas encore trop à quelle fréquence je posterai, ça dépendra de mon boulot. **

**En attendant, si l'envie de me poster une pitite review vous démange, ne vous gênez surtout pas ! **

**Bisous, et à la revoyure !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello tout le monde ! Comment va ? Voilà le chapitre 2 de mon humble fiction. J'ai l'intention de la continuer, le chapitre 3 est déjà fait. Merci à toutes celles qui ont le courage de la lire et éventuellement de la commenter.**

**Alors, enjoy ! **

Chapitre 2

Le lendemain matin, elle se leva tôt pour s'occuper de son patient, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il avait survécu. Mais au fond de son être, elle le savait.

Son teint était encore pâle, mais il semblait avoir recouvré quelques couleurs. Et sa fièvre avait bien baissé. Elle passa un linge humide et frais sur ses tempes, et il ouvrit les yeux. Des yeux vairons, l'un aussi noir que ses cheveux, el l'autre d'un vert si foncé qu'il semblait noir si l'on ne faisait pas attention. Il y avait quelque chose dans ces yeux. Quelque chose venu du fond des âges. La femme frémit sous ce regard scrutateur mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Puis une main se referma durement sur son poignet et le serra de toutes ses forces défaillantes.

« Mac tíre1… » dit-il. « Il reviendra…et je ne pourrai pas le contrôler…il éventrera, déchiquètera,…tuera. »

Perplexe, elle dégagea son poignet de cette étreinte sauvage, et fouilla dans sa mémoire. Ah oui, le loup. C'était de l'irlandais, elle le savait bien elle était à moitié irlandaise. Mais ici il n'y avait plus de loups depuis bien longtemps. Et puis nous étions en ville, aucun loup ne s'y aventurerait.

« Chhhtttt » fit-elle. « Il n'y a aucune raison d'avoir peur, tu es chez moi, et ici il n'y a pas de loup, juste un chat et deux furets. Ce qui est déjà pas mal, en fait. »

Il sembla s'apaiser quelque peu.

« Au fait je m'appelle Mary. Et toi ? »

« Aidan »

« C'est joli comme nom. C'est irlandais n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, je suis irlandais. »

« Moi aussi, à moitié. Et écossaise. »

Il eut un sourire, simple et authentique. Ce sourire lui donnait un visage espiègle et charmeur. La peau de Mary frissonna et son visage rougit. Ah, les traîtres !

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oui, ça peut aller »

« Tu étais vraiment dans un sale état. Je pense que tu as deux ou trois côtes cassées, et tu as perdu pas mal de sang. Mais ça pourrait être bien pire. Et ne t'en fais pas, la police n'est au courant de rien. »

« Comment pourrais-je te remercier, aingeal2 ? »

« Ce n'est rien du tout. Et puis je n'ai rien d'un ange, crois-moi. »

« Je suis bien content d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un qui parle gaélique, c'est si rare. »

« Oh, je ne le parle pas très bien. Des fois je mélange l'irlandais et l'écossais, et j'y ajoute un peu de finnois, ça donne une langue étrange. »

« Mélange intéressant. Tu parles finnois ? »

« Mal aussi» répondit Mary. « Tu voudrais du thé ? De la tisane ? »

« Volontiers.»

Aidan sourit à nouveau en la regardant s'éloigner vers la cuisine. Les Ecossais ne juraient que par le thé. Il observa un peu les environs. L'appartement de Mary était joli et agréable, il donnait tout de suite une sensation de confort et de sécurité. Une douce pagaille régnait un peu partout, mais c'est ce qui donnait une âme à la pièce. Il détailla les objets autour de lui : des tissus, des coussins, des armes diverses…des armes ! Elle possédait une collection impressionnante d'épées et de couteaux. Une lance aiguisée était adossée contre un mur, et trois arcs en bois, de formes différentes, reposaient sur une étagère, entourés de carquois remplis de flèches diverses. Des morceaux de cuir et une cornemuse complétaient l'ensemble. Son regard fut attiré également par plusieurs morceaux de poterie, munis d'anses, peints, recollés. Une collection de vieux clous traînaient dans un coin, et divers os étaient éparpillés sur une table. Des crânes, humains et animaux semblaient l'observer depuis leur étagère.

« Tu fais quoi dans la vie ? » lui demanda t'il d'un air suspicieux lorsqu'elle déposa une tasse de thé fumant dans sa main.

« Je suis archéologue » répondit-elle. « Je garde beaucoup de choses, mais j'amène aussi des cartons remplis de vestiges à trier tranquillement ici. Là j'ai une corps humain à reconstituer, dater et analyser. Il était accompagné d'armes, de bijoux et de poteries, ce qui me permettra de le dater avec précision. »

Aidan observa le tas d'ossements avec fascination. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'archéologue femme. Et elle était jeune pour une professionnelle. Il la détailla pendant une poignée de secondes. Mary semblait être une femme forte et décidée. Elle semblait avoir 25 ans, peut-être moins. Elle n'était pas très grande, mais fine, avec des jambes élancées et des longs cheveux auburn. Son visage ovale était régulier et ses yeux verts en amande semblaient le transpercer, sonder son être. Elle était belle, mais pas d'une beauté traditionnelle. Tout en elle hurlait la différence. Ses vêtements, ses bijoux, ses cheveux. L'image d'une guerrière Celte s'imposa à son esprit. Voilà ce qu'elle était.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur ses mains, couvertes par des mitaines bordeaux. Elle aussi alors. Il observa ses propres mains, pareillement dissimulées.

« Tu as la même habitude que moi » dit-elle. Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. Une habitude. »

« Tu veux cacher quelque chose. »

« Toi aussi. »

« C'est probable. »

La discussion s'arrêta là. Aucun ne voulait dévoiler son secret. C'était sans doute mieux comme cela.

o0o

Les jours passèrent. Mary avait proposé à Aidan de rester chez elle le temps qu'il souhaiterait. Il avait accepté, peu désireux de se voir retourner dans la rue. Et puis cette femme l'intriguait. Elle avait 24 ans, et lui 27. Malgré lui, il vit comme un signe dans leurs âges respectifs. Signe qu'ils devaient se rencontrer et partager un bout de chemin. Ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun.

Mary était contente d'avoir un invité chez elle. Depuis le temps qu'elle vivait seule. Elle avait toujours eu du mal avec la cohabitation. Des chaussettes et des caleçons sales traînant partout, elle en avait assez vu. Après la mort de son ancien compagnon, elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais vivre avec un homme. Mais Aidan n'était pas son compagnon, elle lui rendait service. Alors c'était différent, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne pouvait pas se mentir, cet homme éveillait des choses en elles, cachées depuis longtemps, mais qui hurlaient et de démenaient pour ressortir. Ses anciens démons réapparaissaient, plus forts et vigoureux que jamais. Mais que faisait-elle ? Elle se mentait. Elle avait essayé de paraître forte et décidée, une femme sûre d'elle, distante, que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Une femme qui ne s'apitoyait ni sur le sort des autres, ni sur le sien. Une femme qui pouvait inquiéter, et dont il valait mieux ne pas s'approcher. Mais tout cela n'était qu'une façade, une carapace qu'elle s'était créée au fil des années. Et Aidan venait ébranler toute cette belle muraille qu'elle avait bâtie autour d'elle, pierre par pierre. Ses défenses étaient percées, elle devait réagir, relancer l'offensive, ou alors se murer derrière des ruines et des gravats de murs, éparpillées autour d'elle. L'ennemi n'avait pas gagné pour autant. Il lui faudrait tenir le siège, longtemps, avant qu'elle ne s'avoue vaincue. Et elle était loin d'être désarmée et vulnérable.

Mary s'assit sur le bord de sa baignoire et observa ses mains nues. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de les montrer. Elle en avait honte. Ses mains lui rappelaient des souvenirs beaucoup trop désagréables. Ces cicatrices, blanches à présent…non, elle n'avait absolument pas envie que quiconque lui pose des questions là-dessus. Et Aidan avait des mains semblables. Elle les avait vues, comme il avait vu les siennes, mais aucun n'avait soufflé mot. Certaines choses ne sont pas destinées à être révélées.

**Fiiiiiiiiiin! Mais promis, je vais me dépêcher de poster le chapitre 3! En espérant que ça vous ait plu, en en vous rappelant qu'une petite review est toujours la bienvenue, je vous souhaite tout de bon!**

1 = le loup

2 = ange


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou salut ! Je poste déjà le chapitre 3, étant donné que mes chapitres sont courts. Le 4****ème**** va suivre rapidement, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour le 5****ème****.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 3

Avec un soupir, Mary sortit de la salle de bain et descendit au salon. Aidan était assis sur le canapé, l'air concentré, ses cheveux, longs, drus et noirs, encadrant son visage impassible, ses épais sourcils noirs froncés. Lui aussi il s'était bâti une carapace, une véritable forteresse. Etaient-ils destinés à se mener une guerre de siège, chacun retranché dans sa propre citadelle, narguant l'autre en enchaînant sortie sur sortie ? Il faudrait bien se battre au corps à corps à la fin, pour que tout cela cesse. Mary avait envie qu'il parte. Parce que ce serait bien plus simple. S'il s'en allait, elle reprendrait sa vie de brume et de fumée, de terre et de vent. Elle s'immergerait dans des tranchées de terre fraiche, à genoux devant des vestiges vieux de deux millénaires, sans penser qu'un homme quelque part sur cette foutue terre pourrait être aimé d'elle.

Alors, lorsqu'il serait parti, elle irait en Ecosse se promener dans les landes, sur les côtes, sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et sur sa peau asséchée par le sel et les embruns. Elle irait baigner son corps et son cœur dans une eau glacée et pure. Elle irait cheminer entre les pierres levées, témoignages de temps oubliés, d'âges obscurs et brumeux, où la terre n'avait pas de maître, où le loup était libre de pérégriner comme bon lui semblait. Ainsi elle oublierait. Pour un temps.

Alors Mary employa toute son énergie à fermer son cœur, à le rendre absolument hermétique et s'approcha de l'homme qu'elle s'acharnait à fuir de toutes ses forces.

Aidan leva la tête du livre posé sur ses genoux. Ah, un livre d'archéologie. « Les monnaies celtiques du 2ème siècle avant J.-C. ». Tout un programme.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu lis ça ? On ne peut pas vraiment qualifier ce bouquin d'ouvrage épanouissant.»

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la table, il semblait me tendre les bras. »

« Ah, alors dans ce cas… »

Elle s'assit à ses côtés et s'enfonça dans les coussins moelleux qui garnissaient son canapé. Aussitôt un petit animal se rua sur ses genoux.

« Oh, Tartine, tu as les pattes toutes sales ! Tu es de nouveau allée te rouler dans la cheminée ! » S'exclama Mary en caressant le pelage duveteux de la petite furette. Brioche, la deuxième furette, se précipita vers Aidan, visiblement jalouse. Le jeune homme rit, et serra le petit furet dans ses bras. Puis vint le chat, Taranis (*), de sa démarche altière. Ne porte pas le nom d'un dieu gaulois qui veut !

« Ce chat doit avoir un sacré karma pour porter un nom pareil ! » se moqua gentiment Aidan. Mary lui tira la langue mais rit. Taranis portait parfaitement son nom.

« Je dois partir ce soir et cette nuit» l'informa Aidan.

« Tu as des choses à faire ? »

« Oui, je ne peux pas t'en parler. »

« C'est la pleine lune ce soir. » Elle le vit hésiter.

« …Et alors…? »

« Oh, rien, je pensais tout haut » dit-elle, l'air de rien. Mais au fond de lui, Aidan sut qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe, c'était une fille intelligente.

« Je vais essayer de trouver du boulot » lâcha t-il.

« Cette nuit ? Etrange moment pour un entretien d'embauche. »

« Non, pas ce soir. Mais il faut que je me mette en chasse. »

(*)_ Taranis est le dieu gaulois du tonnerre_

« Mmh c'est le cas de le dire, oui. Tu peux m'accompagner à mes fouilles de la semaine prochaine, je suis sûre que mon chef sera content de t'embaucher comme aide de chantier. »

« Oui, pourquoi pas. Ça me dépannerait pas mal, je pourrais t'aider pour le loyer. »

« Bah, ne pense pas à ça. »

Il lui adressa un sourire attendri. Il ne pourrait sans doute jamais la remercier pour tout ce qu'elle faisait pour lui. Il ne lui avait jamais été donné de rencontrer un tel petit bout de femme.

« Tu chercheras de nouveau dans la réparation de bateaux ? » lui demanda t-elle.

« Oui, c'est mon métier, je ne saurais sans doute pas faire autre chose. »

« D'accord, je vais me renseigner. Je crois que l'heure de ta chasse approche » lui fit-elle avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Aidan baissa le regard. Alors elle savait. Mais comment?

« Pourquoi parles-tu de chasse ? » demanda t-il, l'air innocent.

« Il ne sert à rien de me mentir, Aidan. Je ne sais pas tout, mais j'ai de sérieux doutes. Tu peux me le dire. Je ne fuirai pas. Et je te croirai. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je suis bercée par des légendes en tous genres. Elles ont toujours fait partie de ma vie. Alors dis-le moi. »

Aidan hésita, angoissé. Il ne savait pas par où commencer. Puis, envoyant au Diable tous ses doutes, ses appréhensions et ses résidus de vieille morale, il lui raconta tout. L'attaque, quatre ans plus tôt. La griffure dans le dos. La douleur, la peur, l'attente, le doute. Puis la première transformation. La douleur à nouveau. Le sentiment désagréable de devenir incontrôlable. Le goût du sang. L'envie de mort. Puis les transformations suivantes, chaque mois. Les chasses, les combats contre ceux de son espèce. La peur.

Mary resta silencieuse un long moment.

« Seulement quatre ans ? » demanda t-elle d'un air suspicieux. « Je pourrais t'aider, tu sais. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être y a t-il un moyen d'annuler tout ça… »

« Je ne pense pas, Mary. »

Elle se leva et commença à arpenter la pièce de long en large. Sur le canapé, à côté d'Aidan, Taranis Le Preux ronflait tel un tractopelle fou.

« Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire. Aidan, il faut faire quelque chose. Si moi j'ai pu comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive sans que tu me le dises, d'autres le pourront aussi. »

« Non, toi tu as compris parce que tu connais tout ça. Et parce que tu connais les cycles de la lune. Et aussi parce que j'ai fait des allusions pas très fines. »

« C'est vrai. »

o0o

Mary observa Aidan faire ses préparatifs pour sa transformation. Elle, d'habitude peu sensible aux malheurs des autres, avait le cœur serré pour cet homme qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas. Mais le fossé entre eux était encore infranchissable, du moins elle s'acharnait à s'en persuader.

Les yeux dans le vague elle se mit à fredonner un vieil air irlandais. Aidan sentit ses entrailles se contracter désagréablement alors même que ses oreilles appréciaient ce son d'un autre temps. Son pays lui manquait, et cette femme avait la fâcheuse tendance à le lui rappeler, involontairement. Ses cheveux, ses yeux, ses vêtements, ses bijoux, ses habitudes, son léger accent, tout en elle hurlait qu'elle était d'origine celtique. Tout comme lui.

Aidan avait peur de la nuit qui approchait. Tout son être était en éveil, tous ses sens étaient en alerte. Ses sensations étaient décuplées, son ouïe affinée, sa vue plus perçante, son odorat plus affuté. La bête en lui avait hâte de sortir, hâte de tuer.

Mary lui adressa un sourire rassurant qui le calma quelque peu. Il se força à respirer calmement

La pleine lune approchait. Il fallait qu'il parte. Mary le regarda s'éloigner vers un destin tragique et funeste, et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

**Voili voilou le chapitre 3! J'espère que vous l'avez apprécié. Je ne sais jamais si ma façon d'écrire plaît à mes lecteurs, donc si vous avez le temps et l'envie de me laisser une review, c'est volontiers!**

**Merci à toutes, et à la prochaine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, me revoilà! J'espère que vous vous portez bien, que vous n'êtes pas trop écrasées sous le boulot. Je vous poste le chapitre 4 de ma fic, comme convenu.**

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 4

Lorsqu'il rentra chez Mary le lendemain, Aidan était d'une saleté répugnante. Il eut honte lorsqu'il sonna à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit sur une Mary souriante et joviale. Elle ne s'attarda pas le moins du monde sur sa crasse et le fit entrer. Elle le poussa dans la salle de bain avec un linge et des vêtements propres, après avoir déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Ahuri, il l'entendit descendre les escaliers en chantant à tue-tête. Lorsqu'il fut propre, il la rejoignit au salon où du thé, des biscuits et du cake l'attendaient. Elle était assise, ses deux furettes sur les genoux. La bonne humeur de Mary étant contagieuse, il se mit à lui sourire béatement, sans savoir pour quelle raison.

« Alors, tu n'as tué personne ? Lui demanda t-elle.

« Et si c'était le cas, que dirais-tu ? »

« Que nous sommes assez nombreux à piétiner cette pauvre planète pour que tu puisses te permettre d'éliminer un imbécile ou deux. »

« Je constate ton amour immodéré pour tes congénères. »

« J'espère ne pas te choquer. »

« J'en ai entendu d'autres » la rassura t-il. « Non je n'ai tué personne. »

« Dommage. »

Puis elle se remit à chantonner en gratouillant Brioche.

« Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur. »

« Il y a de quoi, nous sommes samedi» répondit-elle. Mais il y avait une autre raison à son humeur joyeuse. La nuit lui avait permis de beaucoup réfléchir et elle avait pris une décision. Décision qui, ce matin, lui semblait être la bonne. Elle ne lutterait plus. Elle se laisserait aller dorénavant. Il n'y avait pas de raisons pour qu'elle gâche sa vie à cause de son ancien compagnon décédé.

« Aidan, j'ai décidé d'être plus franche avec toi puisque tu vas rester un temps indéterminé ici. Pour commencer, j'ai pensé que ma vie s'était arrêtée au moment de la mort de mon compagnon, il y a bientôt deux ans. Mais je me rends compte aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu me redonnes envie de vivre, Aidan. »

Il la regarda, sous le choc. Ainsi elle avait perdu l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et pourtant elle n'en montrait rien.

« Je ne veux plus me cacher, je l'ai trop fait. J'ai fui des hommes que j'aurais pu aimer. J'en ai fui d'autres qui me voulaient du mal. » Elle dénuda ses mains couvertes de cicatrices. « Je sortais avec un type qui s'est avéré être une véritable brute. Il est allé s'imaginer que je le trompais. Et voilà ce qu'il a fait pour me punir. » Mary observa ses mains quelques instants. « Au couteau. »

Aidan dénuda ses mains à son tour. « Des petits caïds de rue. Ils n'aiment pas les SDF, et encore moins les Irlandais, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi. Le fait est qu'ils étaient cinq et moi seul. Ce sont des marques qui ne s'effaceront jamais. »

Ces deux êtres meurtris, déchirés, s'observèrent pendant un moment. Ils se comprenaient, ils se ressemblaient, plus qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé, même si chacun d'eux savait parfaitement que l'autre mentait. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Alors la lumière sembla se faire dans leurs esprits et ils comprirent qu'ils devaient à présent avancer ensemble, pour être plus forts encore. Car forts, ils l'étaient. Bien plus que la plupart des gens. Les épreuves les avaient faits grandir. Et aujourd'hui, Mary ne se sentait plus de fumée ni de vent, mais de feu. Aidan ne se sentait plus de brume ni de poussière, mais de pierre. Le sourire qu'ils s'adressèrent en disait long.

Aidan avait une bête en lui. Elle l'aiderait à vivre avec. Elle l'aiderait à l'accepter. Car Aidan n'était pas qu'Aidan. Il était le loup aussi. Mac tíre.

o0o

Aidan accompagnait souvent Mary à son travail. Il aimait bien visiter des chantiers de fouilles avec elle, il se sentait retomber en enfance, émerveillé comme un gosse qui vient de perdre une dent de lait et qui attend la petite souris. Il se baladait entre les cartons remplis de morceaux de fer, de céramique, d'os et de bronze, attentif à tout ce qui se disait. Les archéologues étaient d'un naturel aimable et sympathique pour la plupart, ne rechignant jamais à lui donner des explications et à boire une bière avec lui. Des gens bien, travailleurs, drôles, francs et natures. Ils ne lui posaient pas de questions sur son passé trouble, pas de questions qui le mettraient dans l'embarras, et cela lui faisait du bien.

Mary était l'être le plus étonnant qu'il lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Une femme hors pairs, forte et inébranlable, qui devait en intimider plus d'un. Ceux qui tentaient de la contrarier se voyaient immédiatement rétamés par un regard aussi noir et glacial que les profondes eaux du Styx.

Elle était si vivante, tellement passionnée, mais profondément simple. Elle savait se battre avec une lance, un arc, une épée ou une dague, et gare à celui qui tenterait de lui voler son sac ou sa vertu. Aidan l'admirait par bien des côtés, elle était de feu, et il aimait ça. Ce n'était de loin pas une fille ordinaire, de loin pas une fille qui plaît à n'importe qui. Car sous des airs inébranlables et impassibles, elle était brisée et tourmentée. Une sorcière attendant le bûcher, une guerrière que la mort guette, un être éthéré tentant de se faire de pierre. Sa forteresse d'apparence imprenable n'était en fait bâtie que de vent et de brume, et viendrait le jour où ce vent tomberait et cette brume se dissiperait. Aidan comprenait tout cela, il était fait de la même manière. Il _s'était_ fait de la même manière.

o0o

Mary poussa la porte de son petit appartement sous les combles, au centre de la vieille ville de Brest. Elle aimait cet antre confortable et sécurisant, il était son foyer. Elle aimait entendre les doux grincements du plancher sous ses pats, le léger son des petites pattes des souris dans le faux plafond, les roucoulements des pigeons nichant dans l'un des innombrables trous de la vénérable façade. Cette demeure vivait, et elle le faisait déjà depuis des lustres, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle y avait juste ajouté quelques plumes duveteuses, un nombre incalculable de débris d'antiques vases colorés, des os blanchis et millénaires, et tout ce qu'un archéologue ou un chercheur de grand chemin peut entreposer dans le lieu où il se sent le mieux.

Mais l'arrivée d'Aidan avait été un véritable tourbillon pour ce petit oasis de paix au milieu des gaz d'échappement et des hurlements des enfants. De simples détails avaient changé. Le lieu était toujours le même, rempli de rêves, de vieux crânes, de coquillages irisés et de cailloux, dégotés sur les routes ou au fond des tranchées de fouilles. Pourtant la toute récente présence d'un homme était attestée. Un t-shirt traînant sur le dossier d'une chaise, des papiers couverts de croquis de navires dispersés sur la table de la cuisine, une tasse de thé refroidi négligemment posée aux pieds du canapé. Il était là, il avait pris possession des lieux, et c'était bon. Mary sourit à cette pensée. Elle qui ne voulait plus entendre parler des hommes encore quelques semaines plus tôt, elle était mouchée!

« Hello! » cria t-elle à la cantonade, autant pour attirer l'attention d'Aidan que celle de ses animaux bien aimés.

L'Irlandais sauta au bas des dernières marches grinçantes de l'escalier, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Ce sourire, il ne le quittait que rarement lorsqu'il était en présence de Mary.

« T'as apporté des biscuits au caramel ? » lui demanda t-il, plein d'espoir, se pourléchant les babines d'avance.

« Oui, je les ai posés sur la table de la cuisine. »

Il se rua dans la cuisine et en ressorti les joues remplies de biscuits.

Leur vie était simple, bourrée de petites attentions et d'habitudes confortables. Elle alla préparer du thé au miel et ils sortirent sur le petit balcon pour observer la mer. Une tempête s'annonçait, le ciel se couvrait de nuées cendreuses et les vents s'étaient mis à souffler du Ponant. L'océan attendait calmement le signal du ciel pour commencer à se déchaîner. D'ici peu, de grandes traînées émeraude se formeraient à sa surface, et les récifs, fantômes décharnés frappés par les eaux furieuses, seraient battus avec la violence la plus inouïe et sauvage. Mary voyait toujours l'image d'un champ de bataille lorsqu'elle observait ce spectacle. D'un côté l'eau, avec sa colère mortelle, et de l'autre la pierre, tenant bon depuis des millénaires, force statique et impassible devant la fureur pure et déchaînée.

A côté d'elle, Aidan soupira et enlaça ses épaules de son bras puissant. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils se sentaient parfois tels de vieux amants se connaissant depuis si longtemps qu'ils ne se rappelaient même plus de leur rencontre. Tels deux Gitans que la route avait réunis pour qu'ils cheminent ensemble. Tels deux païens rejetés d'un monde devenu trop chrétien pour eux. Une bête et une sorcière s'alliant contre le nombre grandissant de fanatiques, deux êtres venant d'un autre temps, farouche et obscur, un temps légendaire et lointain. Oui, les mots étaient inutiles entre eux, leur langage bien à eux était plus complexe, fait de signes infimes, de gestes légers et de regards tendres. Leur relation coulait de source, elle était simple, sans ambiguïté, pure, et elle était la plus belle chose qui leur était arrivée depuis des années. La terre et le feu cohabitant sans s'étouffer, sans se brûler.

**Voilà, fin du chapitre 4. Déjà ! Merci à celles qui continuent bravement de lire ma fic.**

**Amen et que Dieu vous garde**


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà le chapitre 5 de ma petite fiction, que j'ai assez mal classée puisque je reste éloignée de l'univers du Hobbit. Je me dirige vers un monde plus médiéval, porté sur les légendes. Alors je m'excuse auprès de toutes les fans du Hobbit qui ne trouveront pas forcément dans ma fiction ce qu'elles recherchent. Et merci à celles qui la lisent tout de même.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 5

La vie s'écoulait de manière paisible, au milieu de l'agitation et du bruit de la grande ville de Brest. Mary passait de son travail au musée aux chantiers de fouilles, de ses peintures quelques peu surréalistes et fantaisistes au tri de cartons remplis de diverses trouvailles archéologiques, toutes plus incompréhensibles et indatables les unes que les autres.

Aidan avait trouvé de l'embauche sur le port, quelques rues plus bas. La mer l'avait toujours fasciné. Enfant, il passait ses journées à rêver à d'immenses drakkars, à des vaisseaux aux voiles noires glissant silencieusement sur la surface sombre d'un océan insondable rempli de mystères. Devenu un homme, il était donc logique qu'il se consacre à réparer, rénover, embellir et dorloter les navires passant entre ses doigts habiles. Et le patron les avait tout de suite remarqués, ces doigts en partie dissimulés par d'épaisses mitaines en laine verte. Cette nouvelle recrue vaudrait de l'or.

La pleine lune étendait toujours ses doigts crochus et acérés au dessus de sa tête, chaque mois, mais il avait à présent un but dans sa misérable vie. Il en avait même plusieurs. Pourtant, il avait du mal à comprendre qui il était, d'où il venait, et dans quel dessein il se trouvait là. Dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien et le mettait mal à l'aise. Mary était pareille, elle n'avait jamais vraiment trouvé sa place dans cet univers. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison qu'elle se noyait au milieu de vieux os et d'antiques pièces de bronze. En quelque sorte, toutes ces vieilleries lui donnaient l'impression d'exister, de retrouver une partie d'elle-même, de même qu'il s'épanouissant au contact de vieux navires vermoulus et en ruine.

Aidan avait à présent de quoi payer sa part de loyer et une partie des frais divers que Mary avait eus à sa charge jusqu'à maintenant.

Pour de mystérieuses raisons, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'il resterait chez Mary. Un peu comme un colocataire, tentèrent-ils de se persuader. Mais aucun n'était dupe. Aidan appréciait Mary, peut-être plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, et vice versa. Et puis il se plaisait dans ce petit appartement douillet et rempli d'objets plus étonnants et insolites les uns que les autres. Ce petit nid était devenu son refuge, la tanière du loup.

Aidan poussa la porte de la demeure. Mary n'était pas encore rentrée. Il monta se doucher et s'arrêta en voyant son reflet dans le miroir. Il avait bien failli y rester, quelques semaines plus tôt après s'être fait rosser par cinq jeunes en mal de violence, des cicatrices encore fraiches en témoignaient. « Tu pues la merde, l'Irlandais » lui avaient-ils dit. Pourtant il ne leur avait rien fait. Ce soir-là, il se rappelait même avoir été heureux de la couverture miteuse et boueuse qu'il avait dégoté dans un tas de vieux tissus crasseux et laissés à l'abandon. Sa joie n'avait pas fait long feu.

Mais elle était arrivée alors qu'il se mourait sur l'asphalte sombre. Elle avait soigné son corps et son cœur. Elle l'avait sorti de sa condition misérable. Elle avait ouvert son horizon bouché. Elle lui avait fait comprendre que rien ne peut vous abattre si vous avez un but, ne serait-ce que celui de survivre.

Aidan observa son reflet. Ses cheveux noirs avaient encore poussé, et ils avaient retrouvé leur brillance de jadis. Ses yeux avaient quitté leurs cernes et sa peau présentait à nouveau une couleur normale. Son cœur tentait encore de refermer des blessures à vif depuis trop longtemps. Mais elles étaient en bonne voie de guérison.

Son corps avait retrouvé toute sa vigueur et ses muscles d'antan, même si les cicatrices qui le couturaient étaient trop nombreuses à son goût. Bah, il paraissait que cela donnait du charme.

Plutôt satisfait, il se vêtit rapidement et descendit à la cuisine. Des deux furettes avaient faim et le suppliaient de leurs yeux rond et noirs. Taranis avait déserté l'appartement, sans doute était-il parti rôder en quête de charmantes petites chattes aux pattes de velours. Aidan esquissa un sourire. Ces hommes, tous les mêmes, quelle que soit leur espèce.

Il nourrit Brioche et Tartine et s'affala sur le canapé aux côtés d'un bouclier métallique lustré. Si vous pensiez qu'un canapé du XXIème siècle n'est pas la place d'un bouclier médiéval, alors vous vous trompiez. Bienvenue dans un monde où se mêlent cultures et époques tout à fait dissemblables. Aidan repoussa le bouclier, la pile de livres, les vieux clous de chaussures romaines et le morceau d'amphore gauloise qui traînaient là et s'étendit confortablement. Il aimait tant ce lieu. Dès qu'il en poussait la porte grinçante et vétuste, il se retrouvait dans un autre monde. Un monde où les douces rêveries sont reines, où les légendes ont une place de choix, où la bête est acceptée à bras ouverts, où la sorcière a élu domicile.

Aidan s'assoupit et ce fut un hurlement strident qui le réveilla en sursauts. Mary était rentrée et se tenait devant une énorme araignée, paralysée par la panique. Le jeune homme se pencha, prit la bestiole dans sa main, ouvrit la fenêtre et la laissa voler de ses propres ailes. Ce qu'elle fit pendant quelques courts instants, avant de s'écraser sur le toit d'une voiture bleue garée en contrebas. L'air groggy, elle sembla ivre lorsqu'elle fit ses premiers pas.

« Merci » fit simplement Mary.

« Tu avais vraiment besoin d'un chevalier servant. »

« Oh, le déodorant en spray en vient toujours à bout, de ces immondes créatures. Tu veux du thé ? »

Aidan hocha la tête. Depuis qu'il vivait ici, il lui semblait ne carburer qu'au thé, vert de préférence.

« J'ai nourrit les furets. Pas trace de Taranis. »

« Merci. Encore en train de rôder sur les toits, cet inlassable coureur de jupons velus. »

Ils se sourirent, le plus naturellement du monde. Oui, la vie était douce et belle ici.

Ils sortirent sur le balcon et admirèrent la nuit tombante. Brest se revêtait peu à peu de son étincelante robe de lucioles brillantes. Les étoiles pointaient timidement leur nez et la lune dévoilait sa courbe pâle et gracieuse. Les bruits de l'océan berçaient doucement les habitants de la ville illuminée, et les mouettes et les goélands se préparaient pour la nuit, cherchant quelque récif accueillant et sûr. Peut-être des créatures des eaux se rapprochaient-elles, curieuses de cette société de la terre, en désaccord avec son temps et son environnement, courant après des illusions brumeuses et des papillons de fumée.

Du haut d'un balcon, deux enfants de la nuit observaient ce monde si éloigné du leur, souhaitant continuer à flotter dans l'anonymat, portés par un vent d'antan.

o0o

Sous un chêne séculaire, une forme sombre se découpait dans la nuit. La bête avança sous la lune, globe livide et parfait. Elle semblait perdue, comme si sa place était ailleurs. Les longues griffes acérées raclèrent la terre humide, retournèrent des feuilles dégageant une forte odeur de pourriture. Les pattes puissantes arpentèrent le coin de forêt qui s'étendait à l'ouest, puis traversèrent un petit champ aux herbes longues et fines, chatouillant le bas du ventre vide.

Une faim irrésistible, intarissable. Le fumet d'un chevreuil. Le son de quelques oiseaux nocturnes s'agitant sur les branches basses du vénérable chêne. Rien à se mettre sous la dent. Des clartés lointaines, menaçantes. Le réseau de galeries d'une taupe grise sous l'herbe mouillée. Une brise légère portant les effluves des débuts de l'automne.

Le loup immense huma le vent ténu et fixa ses yeux verts et brillants sur les lumières de la ville, à quelques lieues de son chêne. Une soif de sang impérieuse lui déchirait les entrailles, lui labourait le ventre. Ses griffes brûlaient de déchiqueter, ses dents de déchirer, ses oreilles d'entendre les couinements terrifiés de sa proie. Les babines sombres se retroussèrent en un rictus cruel. La chasse était ouverte, le flot de sang serait abondant. Rien ne pourrait arrêter sa soif, rien ne pourrait se dresser entre lui et sa victime.

Les lumières de Brest ne bronchèrent pas lorsqu'une forme inquiétante s'approcha d'elles. Aux abords de la ville, le petit Anatole ne fut pas surpris de voir le grand chien des voisins passer devant la palissade du minuscule jardin dans lequel il avait l'habitude de jouer au pirate chaque soir. Sa mère l'appela, il était l'heure d'aller se coucher. Anatole avait envie de dire bonne nuit au grand toutou qui aurait sans doute froid cette nuit-là.

Gwen appela son fils encore une dizaine de fois, tout en pliant le linge qu'elle venait de repasser. Mais Anatole ne rentra pas à la maison.

**Voilà, je pense que tout le monde a parfaitement compris ce qui est arrivé au petit Anatole. Je vous retrouve sous peu pour le chapitre 6 qui ne va pas tarder !**

**Je vous souhaite bonheur, santé et prospérité !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, comment va? Voici mon 6****ème**** chapitre, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Merci aux revieweuses qui se sont donné la peine de me poster qqch, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Merci notamment à MinieDuDessus, Guest 1, LovelyGirl4 et Ana's best, mes premières revieweuses. MiniDuDessus : oui, je suis moitié irlandaise, moitié écossaise, je fais ma thèse d'archéologie et je fais de la reconstitution historique (à ne pas confondre avec les jeux de rôle). Et j'ai effectivement les mains couvertes de cicatrices, je ne dirai pas pourquoi. Je m'appelle aussi Mary. Cet OC, en fait, oui c'est presque moi.**

**Merci encore, et bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 6

Aidan rentra chez lui tôt le lendemain matin (car c'était bien chez lui à présent), couvert de sang. Ce n'était pas le sien, il le savait parfaitement.

Mary était déjà levée, affairée à sortir des croissants du four.

« Ah tu tombes bien, les croissants sont prêts. »

« Mary…j'ai…j'ai tué cette nuit. »

Elle se retourna, un croissant rebelle en profitant pour sauter à terre. Elle ramassa le fuyard et pris le temps de l'essuyer convenablement avant de prendre la parole.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as tué? Pour moi, un loup, qu'il soit garou ou non, tue. C'est un prédateur. Donc ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment. »

« J'ai l'impression d'avoir tué un homme. »

« Et qu'est-ce que ça change? Une vie en vaut une autre. Celle du lièvre que tu as tué le mois dernier n'a pas moins d'importance que celle d'un homme. »

« Tu as raison. Mais…si c'est un enfant… »

« Ça ne change rien non plus. »

Aidan savait que Mary ne portait pas ses congénères humains dans son cœur. Ils lui avaient souvent fait du mal. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. D'ailleurs, lui non plus ne les appréciait pas particulièrement, mais la simple idée d'avoir les restes d'un humain dans son ventre lui donna une irrépressible nausée.

Il se précipita dans la salle de bain et vomit ses tripes. Du sang. De la viande. La tête lui tourna. Il avait la certitude qu'il ne s'agissait pas des restes d'une poule ou d'un lapin. Mary entra dans la pièce et ne paru pas le moins du monde choquée par ce qu'elle voyait. Lorsqu'il n'eut plus rien à expulser, Aidan se laissa glisser sur le carrelage froid. Mary s'approcha de lui, insensible au sang et à la boue qui maculaient ses vêtements, et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant de toutes ses forces. Elle sentait la vanille et la menthe, c'était agréable et doux, c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Lui rendant son étreinte, douloureusement, il huma son odeur à pleins poumons.

« Ça va aller…ne t'en fais pas. Je t'aiderait comme je le pourrai » lui souffla t-elle.

Et il la crut. Elle l'aida à se relever et nettoya le sang qui maculait son visage et ses mains, car lui-même en était incapable.

Puis ils descendirent. Aidan se sentait un peu mieux. Elle lui versa de la tisane et lui tendit un croissant encore chaud.

« Mange. Ne te préoccupe plus de rien. Ce qui a pu se passer cette nuit, tu n'en es pas responsable. C'est un loup qui a chassé et qui a tué. Pour se nourrir. Ce n'était pas toi. Juste un prédateur de la nuit.»

Aidan hocha lentement la tête. Elle avait raison bien sûr. Il n'avait aucun contrôle sur le loup.

Ils apprirent plus tard qu'un enfant avait été retrouvé mort dans la périphérie de Brest, non loin de la lisière de la forêt la plus proche. Déchiqueté. Sans doute mort sur le coup, la gorge arrachée par un chien errant.

L'affaire fut classée, le chien non identifié. Et au cœur de la vieille ville de Brest, deux âmes tentèrent d'oublier. L'une sembla y parvenir sans trop de mal, l'autre ne le put jamais. Cette âme hésita à se donner la mort, mais elle ne le fit pas. Pour l'amour d'une femme.

o0o

La Bretagne s'orna peu à peu de couleurs de feu. Les brumes matinales, iridescentes, se faisaient de plus en plus denses. Un œil attentif aurait presque pu discerner des esprits ondulant lentement dans ces longues traînées moirées.

Les cheminées vomissaient des volutes de fumée bistre, qui allaient se perdre dans les nuées cendrées du ciel finistérien. L'océan semblait se préparer aux tempêtes hivernales, qui ne tarderaient pas à surgir, un beau matin où le café odoriférant refroidirait dans des tasses colorées.

Les navires rentreraient bientôt se cacher dans leurs hangars gris, prêts à se faire dorloter pendant le rigoureux hiver, rêvant à des jours meilleurs et à des mers plus clémentes.

Mary quitterait sous peu ses tranchées de terre humide pour se consacrer aux tris hivernaux.

La vie continuerait son cours, sans changer réellement. Car les loups n'hibernent pas.

o0o

Mary rentra chez elle un soir, fatiguée et lasse d'avoir vu défiler des séries de radius de cubitus et d'humérus médiévaux à numéroter.

Aidan dormait déjà, étendu de tout son long sur le lit de Mary. Avec un sourire presque maternel, elle déposa une couverture chaude et duveteuse sur ce corps qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Elle soupira à la pensée que cet homme, dormant innocemment dans son lit, devenait un loup sanguinaire une nuit par mois. Qu'il avait déchiqueté un enfant. Et combien d'animaux.

Repoussant cette désagréable pensée au plus profond de son être, Mary alla se glisser sous la douche. Elle n'avait pas faim, chose rare. Sans doute que tous ces os avaient-ils fini par l'écœurer. Et pourtant, elle en avait vu des choses macabres.

Prenant garde de ne pas écraser Brioche et Tartine roulées en boule entre les oreillers, elle se blottit contre le corps chaud et large d'Aidan. Il était toujours d'un grand réconfort après une journée longue et pénible. Le sommeil tardant à venir, elle en profita pour s'interroger sur sa relation avec cet homme. Sur ses propres sentiments, et les siens à lui. Etait-ce de l'amour, au final? Cet amour qu'elle s'était interdit? Sans doute. Mais cela lui faisait peur, l'angoissait plus sûrement que toutes les araignées noires, grouillantes et velues du grenier des voisins.

Elle en était là de ces moroses pensées, quand un bras puissant l'enlaça et la plaqua contre un torse doux et large. Aux anges, Mary finit par s'endormir, bercée par les souffles…non, les ronflements de tracteur d'un homme, d'un chat et de deux furets.

Un loup noir et une sorcière rousse peuvent-ils s'entendre? Apparemment. Deux êtres de légende, deux êtres rejetés par la société, pourchassés, torturés, brûlés. Deux destins funestes et semblables.

o0o

_La femme courait. A en recracher ses poumons. Pas de répit pour une créature comme elle. Traquée depuis son enfance, elle ne pouvait que fuir. Mais un jour ils la rattraperaient. Ils lui montreraient alors ce qu'il en coûtait à ceux qui refusent de suivre la voie toute tracée par Notre Seigneur Jésus Christ. A ceux qui préféraient suivre les traces de Belzébuth. _

_N'en pouvant plus, la femme s'arrêta de courir quelques instants. Elle entendait les hurlements des chiens et les cris des hommes de Browntown, non loin. Ils l'auraient, alors à quoi bon gâcher ses forces?_

_Au sommet de la falaise, elle laissa le frais vent marin jouer avec ses cheveux auburn, ferma les yeux et s'abandonna, autorisant enfin son corps à se relâcher, abdiquant, abandonnant la lutte. Non, ils ne l'auraient pas. Elle sentit son corps chuter, puis ce fut le choc, glacé, mortel._

_o0o_

_Il avait tué un vieil homme. Et le village de Morteburne n'aurait de cesse de le traquer. Cette mort était involontaire, et pourtant. A Morthenburry, à Galway, puis à Fol' Épi, ils avaient tenté de le décapiter sur la place de grève. Il n'avait dû sa survie qu'à sa rapidité et son habileté naturelles. Kili décida alors qu'il était grand temps de changer de nom, d'identité et de pays. Mais où aller? La malédiction qui pesait sur lui ne lui offrait aucun répit. Oh, dieux, qu'il était las de tout cela. Ce vieux prêtre avait même tenté de l'exorciser. Quelle perte de temps. Il avait fini par le mettre en morceaux._

_Toutes ces morts qu'il n'avait pas voulues. Elles étaient gravées dans sa mémoire. Pour celles dont il avait connaissance du moins. Mais combien d'autres dont il ne savait rien?_

_Kili était seul avec son fardeau. Et il le serait toujours._

_o0o_

Assise au pied d'un menhir, Mary réfléchissait à ce qu'était devenue sa vie. Et ce qu'elle avait été. Il y a bien longtemps.

Qu'est-ce qui avait changé, lorsque son corps avait heurté la surface froide et dure de l'océan, des siècles plus tôt? Tout. Et elle n'avait rien compris.

Malgré toutes les douleurs qu'il lui avait causées, ce temps lointain lui manquait cruellement. Alors elle tentait de le retrouver, en extirpant des entrailles de la terre mère des restes de ce temps jadis. Elle n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à cette époque qui était à présent la sienne. Et Aidan non plus.

Elle soupira et se leva. Ses pas la menèrent, comme toujours, sur la grève. Là elle contempla la mer qui étendait ses bras gris et irisés le long de la plage caillouteuse. Elle aimait ce paysage comme nul autre, il lui rappelait son enfance, il y avait de cela bien longtemps. Sa Bretagne était forte, comme son Ecosse natale. Belles toutes deux, sauvages, mais pas de la même façon. Les lochs sombres de sa terre natale lui manquaient. Les landes tourbeuses, arides. Le vent, toute l'année tempétueux, sifflant sa triste mélopée dans les bans de bruyères malmenées par des éléments trop féroces. Les Highlands, tellement plus sauvages que les Lowlands. Une langue, aussi rocailleuse et dure que les hommes qui la parlaient. Oh, comme tout cela lui manquait par moments, son cœur pleurait à lui en déchirer la poitrine.

Plus mélancolique que jamais, Mary rentra chez elle, retrouver son chat aux pattes de velours, ses deux furettes au pelage duveteux, et l'homme qu'elle s'était enfin autorisée à aimer.

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre achevé. Un pitite review? Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.**

**Longue vie et prospérité à vous et à votre nombreuse descendance!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou! Hop un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour les reviews, elles font toujours un grand plaisir!**

**Bonne lecture les lapins!**

Chapitre 7

« Mais il est trop canon ton nouveau mec! »

Mary poussa un énième et profond soupir. Tanya était au courant, elle était cuite, la nouvelle serait connue jusqu'à Concarneau, c'était sûr.

« En fait on n'est pas complètement ensemble… »

« Hein?! Mais tu rigoles! Si tu n'en veux pas, moi je le prends. »

« Tanya, je le veux, mais je refuse que les choses aillent trop vite. J'ai connu trop de désillusions par le passé pour commettre une fois de plus cette erreur. »

Tanya baissa la tête. Elle avait compris ce dont parlait Mary, et c'était un sujet sensible. Elle ne souhaitait pas faire davantage de mal à son amie, qui, il fallait l'avouer, en avait bavé. Et malgré tout elle était la femme la plus forte et imperturbable qu'elle connût.

S'ensuivit un long monologue de Tanya, vantant les nombreux charmes d'Aidan. Mary n'écouta que d'une oreille, l'esprit rempli de brume et de rêveries, comme à son habitude.

Lorsqu'elle sortit du pub, mary se rendit compte que la température avait considérablement baissé. Elle resserra son éternel manteau noir autour de son corps fin, et s'engagea dans les rues de Brest. Cheminant au hasard, elle s'isola du monde extérieur. Elle cessa de remarquer les spécificités étranges de la race humaine: la femme aux poils de barbes sur le menton, celle aux yeux de hareng bouilli ou l'homme aux airs de Troll des montagnes, et laissa ses sens vagabonder. Des effluves de feu de bois, des vêtements colorés, les hurlements des commerçants haranguant les foules, les mouvements de masse de la grégaire populace, le son lointain d'une flûte et d'un violon. Les temps n'avaient pas réellement changé. Les petits riens qui donnaient à la société médiévale sa typicité n'avaient pas disparu complètement

Mais, débouchant sur une autre rue, Mary se sentit soudain agressée par les gaz des voitures, des bruits de machines, les bousculades des passants pressés. Elle courut presque jusqu'à son petit appartement, son îlot de tranquillité et de douceur. Elle entra en trombe dans son nid douillet, s'adossa contre la porte et respira à fond pour se calmer. Elle avait envie de vomir tellement ce monde la rebutait. Aidan était déjà là, l'observant avec des yeux ronds depuis la cuisine.

« Tout va bien? Lui demanda t-il, l'air inquiet.

« Oui, oui. J'ai juste cru que quelqu'un m'avait suivie, mais il n'y avait rien. »

Avec un sourire, Aidan se replongea dans sa fabrication de cookies.

« Tu te mets à la pâtisserie, maintenant? »

« Il n'est jamais trop tard » répondit-il avec un sourire de plus en plus radieux.

Mary était étonnée que sa cuisine soit toujours en place, que les pompiers n'aient pas encore débarqué et que le vétuste immeuble ne se soit pas effondré.

« On aura tout vu » rit-elle.

« C'est ça, moque-toi donc. »

Elle l'observa avec un regard attendri. Cet homme ne cesserait jamais de l'étonner. Elle pensait le connaître, mais non.

o0o

_Le monde qu'elle avait toujours connu avait disparu. Elle ne savait même plus où elle se trouvait. Il avait évolué beaucoup trop rapidement pour elle, elle n'avait pas réussi à le suivre_

_La sorcière se redressa, ses pieds nus s'enlisant dans le sable froid et humide. Elle était trempée et gluante de sel, ses vêtements sales étaient déchirés. Tout avait basculé dès qu'elle avait touché la surface glacée de l'océan, des siècles plus tôt, et elle ne reverrait plus jamais rien de ce qu'elle avait connu et aimé jadis. Ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal._

_Prenant son destin en main, la sorcière se mit à avancer sur la plage grise et déserte, prête à tenter pour la énième fois à se faire une place dans cette société qui n'était pas la sienne._

_o0o_

_Assis à proximité de l'âtre rougeoyant de la miteuse auberge dans laquelle il avait fait halte, Kilian prenait un malin plaisir à observer les deux courtisanes se tirer les cheveux et s'envoyer des vulgarités des plus colorées. Elles se battaient pour lui, pour l'avoir dans leur lit. Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il eut un rictus en voyant les vieillards édentés et lubriques en quête d'une donzelle plus ou moins charmante pour huiler leur queue défraichie. _

_Se levant de sa chaise branlante, Kilian se dirigea vers une demoiselle moins laide que les autres, restée en retrait. Elle avait l'air inquiet de celles qui ne connaissent pas encore les hommes, et ne souhaitent pas réellement les connaître. Elle avait l'air si jeune. Si _fraîche _ricana le loup en lui. Kilian le rejeta durement dans les tréfonds de son esprit. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quart, il n'avait pas à se manifester si tôt. _

_Laissant la jeune fille tranquille, l'homme-loup sortit pour respirer l'air frais de la nuit étoilée. Le ciel était d'une beauté irréelle, orné de ses précieux bijoux de l'or le plus étincelant. Quelques traînées de brume pâle s'accrochaient encore à l'horizon. Le lendemain, le soleil, souverain tout puissant, aurait raison d'elles. _

_Ainsi, il fallait se montrer plus fort que la sombre et griffue créature qui nous rebute. Ne pas la fuir. La combattre. Il est toujours possible d'en venir à bout._

_C'était une simple nuit, pareille à toutes les autres, étoilée et légèrement brumeuse. Mais quelque chose changea en lui cette nuit-là._

_o0o_

« Non, tu as assez bu! »

« Mais allez, jute une bière encore. »

« J'ai dit non. Tu empestes la bière! »

Mary drapa son long manteau noir sur ses fines épaules et se leva d'un bond. En face d'elle, Aidan tentait de noyer son mal-être dans l'alcool.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Boire comme un trou…qu'est-ce que tu essayes d'oublier? De fuir? »

« Rien, je veux me saouler la gueule, c'est tout. »

« Eh bien, c'est réussi! »

« Oh, fous-moi la paix, Mary! »

Furibonde, elle sortit en trombe du pub irlandais dans lequel Aidan avait jeté son dévolu. Qu'il se noie dans sa Guinness, elle n'en avait rien à faire!

Une fois sa compagne partie, Aidan se recroquevilla sur sa chaise. Ce soir-là, toutes ses victimes avaient décidé de venir le hanter et le tourmenter. Il soupira, nauséeux, et sortit prendre l'air. La nuit ressemblait à une certaine nuit de jadis, étoilée et légèrement brumeuse. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. La promesse qu'il s'était faite ce soir-là, des siècles plus tôt, il n'avait pas réussi à la tenir. La bête avait gagné. Chaque jour, elle grignotait un peu plus sa dernière part d'humanité. Pourquoi n'était-il pas mort? Tant d'hommes, et de femmes, ne les oublions pas, avaient tenté de le tuer. Et il était toujours là. Il avait traversé les siècles, sans prendre une seule ride, ne pouvant qu'assister à la mort de ceux qu'il aimait, année après année, décennie après décennie, siècle après siècle.

Il s'assit sur le sol, adossé contre un mur humide et moussu aux relents de moisissure. Un passant, dans un élan de générosité rare, lui lança une piécette, qui tinta sur la pierre dure et froide pendant quelques instants. Il ne s'en offusqua pas. Après tout, quelques mois plus tôt, cette petite pièce lui aurait mis du baume au cœur. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, il avait un travail, un logis, un lit chaud. Il avait Mary. Et il avait perdu.

Titubant quelque peu, Kili-Kilian-Kieràn-Kardgahn-Ardgahl-Aoden-Aedan-Aidan se releva et partit en direction de la vieille ville de Brest, bien décidé à faire ses excuses à celle qui le sauverait de sa culpabilité.

o0o

« Quand est-ce que tu es née? »

La question était directe, nul moyen de la contourner.

« Je suis née en l'An de Grâce 1186, à Edimbourg, d'un père écossais et d'une mère irlandaise. Et toi?»

Les yeux d'Aidan se voilèrent.

« En 1113, à Galway, de parents irlandais. A présent je ne sais même plus si cette ville portait déjà ce nom. »

Ils s'observèrent quelques instants.

« Je suis plus vieux que toi » remarqua Aidan.

« Oui, mais ça n'a pas une grande importance. Après plusieurs siècles, quelques années n'ont plus guère de poids. Alors ainsi, cette malédiction qui pèse sur toi, tu ne la traînes pas depuis quatre ou cinq ans, mais depuis des siècles. »

Ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. L'air vide, Aidan hocha la tête, puis plongea son regard dans la contemplation d'un crâne humain semblant l'observer du haut de son étagère branlante.

« C'est ma mère » l'informa très simplement Mary en jetant un coup d'œil au crâne.

« Oh, que c'est macabre. »

« Je doute que tu sois sensible à ça. Et puis son âme s'est envolée très loin, depuis très longtemps. Ce n'est plus qu'une vieille relique poussiéreuse que je traîne avec moi depuis le Moyen Age.

« Ta mère était-elle aussi une sorcière? »

« Qui te dit que j'en suis une? » lui demanda t-elle froidement.

« Tout. »

Mal à l'aise, Mary se dandina un peu sur son fauteuil. Il savait parfaitement qu'il avait raison. Il savait parfaitement qui elle était.

« Non, ma mère était quelqu'un de pur et de droit. Une femme exemplaire. Pas chrétienne pour un sou, non, elle était juste la catin préférée des pires ruffians que les rues sordides d'Edimbourg enfantaient. Mais une femme bien, presque noble. Elle ne voulait pas de cette vie pour moi. Mais je suis devenue bien pire qu'une putain. La gueuse, la sorcière, la catin rousse, voilà comment on m'a appelée alors que j'avais à peine plus de six hivers. Je crois que ma route était déjà toute tracé pour moi, j'étais prédestinée à devenir la putain de Méphistophélès. Alors pourquoi lutter? Autant être ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. »

Ce fut au tour d'Aidan de se sentir mal à l'aise. Des hommes, elle avait dû en aimer beaucoup tout au long de sa longue vie, et en perdre tout autant. Qu'était-il pour elle?

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pensé à voix haute lorsqu'elle lui répondit :

« Je n'en ai pas aimé beaucoup, tout simplement parce qu'ils me fuyaient comme la lèpre. La mort qui m'a le plus affectée est celle de Valentin, mon ancien compagnon, qui est mort il y a deux ans. Et à présent il y a toi, qui a vécu plus longtemps que moi, et qui as dû en voir passer, des femmes. »

Aidan réfléchit. Non, il n'avait jamais aimé jusqu'à présent. Pour ne pas avoir le cœur brisé par le trépas de celle qu'il chérissait, alors que lui était condamné à l'immortalité. Mais aujourd'hui, il vivait aux côtés d'une femme aussi immortelle que lui. Du moins l'espérait-il. Elle était ce qu'il avait eu de plus précieux durant tous ces interminables siècles de vie.

« Non, il n'y a que toi. Je n'ai jamais osé aimer véritablement. Et peut-être t'attendais-je. La bête n'aurait jamais épargné une femme. Et ma vie était faite de pérégrinations, de fuites, de changements d'identité, d'humiliations, de tortures, de sang et de douleurs. Ce n'était pas une vie adéquate pour une femme ordinaire. »

« Nous nous sommes trop menti » lâcha Mary. « Les marques sur mes mains sont dûes aux couteau des Inquisiteurs. Pour trouver ma marque de sorcière, celle qui prouverait que j'avais pactisé avec le Démon. Ils ne l'ont jamais trouvée. Mais ça ne les a pas empêchés de me condamner à être brûlée vive. »

« Les miennes sont dûes à des tortures aussi. Mais gratuites, celles-ci. Pas d'informations à m'extirper par la force. Juste pour s'amuser. »

Ils se scrutèrent durant un long moment. Ce qu'ils avaient enduré les avait rendus plus forts. Ils avaient traversé les siècles, sans prendre une ride, pour se trouver, ici, en Bretagne.

**Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. S'il vous plaît, un petite review! Pour soutenir une pauvre âme tourmentée!**

**Merci et à la revoyure**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Oui, mon univers est très éloigné du Hobbit, c'est vrai et je m'excuse envers celles qui s'attendaient à autre chose. Mais j'ai lu énormément de fictions sur ce thèmes, des très bien que j'ai adorées, et j'ai voulu pondre qqch d'un peu différent, « juste pour varier ». Je prépare un petit OS sur le Hobbit, et ce sera VRAIMENT sur le Hobbit ! Merci encore, et bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 8

Elle reçut le coup d'épée dans le flanc droit. Folle de rage, elle se jeta de toutes ses forces sur son adversaire, l'adrénaline s'emparant d'elle. Un goût métallique se fit sentir dans sa bouche et ses bras la lançaient. Elle avait mal aux côtes, mais elle n'en avait cure. Esquiver. Frapper. Esquiver. Frapper. Sa rapidité avait toujours été son seul moyen de survie, et elle ne se gênait pas pour en user.

A bout de souffle, Mary constata la défaite de son adversaire, étendu de tout son long dans l'herbe molle. Elle lui rendit son arme et alla s'asseoir sur un rocher affleurant. Elle aimait combattre, c'était comme une drogue pour elle. Elle soupira d'aise, victorieuse une fois de plus. Elle devait pourtant admettre qu'elle possédait un très net avantage sur eux, et ils en ignoraient tout. Elle avait des siècles d'expérience, et les occasions de combattre ne s'étaient pas faites rares.

Après le traditionnel chouchen, Mary se mit en route pour rentrer chez elle. Elle ne se pressa pas, la nuit de fin d'automne qui se déployait devant ses yeux était magnifique. La fraîcheur était revigorante, et une douce brise aux effluves d'embruns et d'iode lui caressait le visage, exhortant les fins poils clairs de ses joues à se lever comme autant de petits soldats obéissants. Sous l'œil globulaire et attentif de la lune, elle pressa le pas. L'orbe pâle serait plein la nuit suivante. Mary accéléra encore. Peut-être Aidan avait-il fait des biscuits…il ne fallait pas rater cela.

Elle entra en ouragan dans leur foyer, faisant gémir la porte antédiluvienne au passage. Aidan s'était assoupi devant la télévision qui hurlait son mécontentement de ne pas être un peu plus considérée. Les _Totally Spies…_Aidan était un fin cinéphile ! Se moquant gentiment de son compagnon, elle le secoua, n'obtenant pas la plus infime réaction, et fourra un coussin dans sa bouche grande ouverte. S'étouffant et crachotant, l'air outré, il darda un regard de glace sur elle.

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! »

« Ne te plains pas, j'aurais très bien pu te faire avaler autre chose » fit-elle en jetant un regard entendu sur une paire de chaussettes sales abandonnée sur le sol devant le canapé.

« On va se manger une crêpe ? » demanda Aidan plein d'espoir, tentant vainement de se débarrasser de Brioche ayant élu domicile sur son ventre.

« Moui, pourquoi pas. »

Ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leur crêperie favorite, quelques rues plus haut.

« Tu t'es encore battue ? » reprocha Aidan à Mary lorsqu'il fut attablé devant son verre de cidre.

« Oui, comme chaque semaine quand le temps le permet. Ce qui, entre nous, est plutôt rare au vu du climat splendide que nous offre notre chère Bretagne. »

« Au moins notre Bretagne fait-elle du bon chouchen, du bon cidre et des bonnes crêpes. »

« Fichtre! Tu ne penses réellement qu'à la mangeaille, ma parole. »

Détendus, ils profitèrent de ce moment chaleureux, ne se préoccupant plus de la lune s'arrondissant à vue d'œil, ni du monde extérieur, seuls dans un univers faisant tout son possible pour les chasser.

o0o

_La sorcière luttait pour empêcher son âme de devenir plus sombre qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle les haïssait. Tous. Ces bien pensants enrobés dans leur morale dégoulinante, ces bons chrétiens noyés dans leur eau bénite et sordide, ces âmes charitables tentant de se réserver une place au Paradis par de bonnes actions peu sincères. Sa haine était telle qu'elle aurait pu tous les tuer, leur arracher les yeux à la petite cuillère, les dents à la tenaille. Qu'avait-elle de différent d'eux ? Pourquoi l'avaient-ils mise au ban de la société ? C'était une grave erreur qu'ils avaient faite là._

_Elle débuta avec un prêtre boutonneux, écouta avec délice le son gargouillant qu'il fit en s'étranglant avec son sang noir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là. Ceux qui l'avaient faite souffrir le regrettèrent amèrement._

_Et le mal brûle dans son âme, brûle dans son cœur, sans aucune flamme. Figures alchimiques, signes de croix, traces dans le sable. Elle connaît la magie blanche, mais également celle qui se manigance. Comme un souffle, un soupir, elle s'enfuit quand vient le jour. (*)_

_o0o_

_Seul, entouré par l'odeur de la mort qui lui sourit, son cœur réclame des pleurs, des larmes et du sang. Son esprit saigne de ne pas connaître l'oubli, esprit maudit, esprit fort et maléfique, prisonnier d'un corps qu'il n'a jamais voulu habiter. Il attend, dans le brouillard, au pied d'un vieux chêne. A l'affût du moindre bruit, ses sens aiguisés captent des chants, des cris, les plaintes de la forêt. Une éternité de vie, mais il n'a point su se faire aimer. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui._

_Sous la canopée percée, la lune a trouvé son petit. (*)_

o0o

Aidan s'assit en face de Mary, à l'autre bout de la petite table de chêne du salon. Elle était occupée à nettoyer un petit crâne qu'il peinait à identifier.

« Un renard » l'informa t-elle. « Je l'ai trouvé dans la forêt ce matin, détaché du reste du corps. » Elle lui lança un regard entendu. « Sans doute un très gros loup. »

Mal à l'aise, Aidan détacha son regard du crâne.

« Ça ne m'amuse pas que _Mac Tìre _tue des renards. Ni quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. »

« Non, je sais. »

Il y eut un long silence qu'Aidan finit par briser.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu gardes tous ces crânes ? Ce n'est pas très joyeux comme déco. »

« La mort me fascine d'une certaine manière. Peut-être parce que je n'y ai pas accès. Elle ne me fait pas peur et ne me rebute pas. J'essaye de percer ses mystères. Autant j'ai toujours été extrêmement mauvaise guérisseuse, autant j'aurais pu être bonne nécromancienne. »

Il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Mary commençait peu à peu à dévoiler des parts de sa vie passée, de ce qu'elle avait été et ce dont elle avait été capable. Aidan lui découvrait un nouveau jour, sombre et inquiétant, celui de la sorcière, de l'enchanteresse, de la jeteuse de sorts. Mary était un être complexe, belle envoûteuse, habile chiromancienne, noire magicienne, guerrière sans pitié, adroite tueuse. Elle était une danseuse-visage aux multiples facettes. Aidan l'était aussi, il avait appris à ses dépends que c'était son unique chance de survie. Ainsi que tuer pour ne pas être tué.

Remontant ses mitaines de laine verte sur ses puissants avant-bras, l'homme-loup se laissa bercer par le son hypnotique du chiffon enduit de cire d'abeille de Mary sur le petit crâne. Ses pensées dérivèrent dans un flot de souvenirs, désagréables pour la plupart, et s'arrêtèrent sur l'un d'eux.

_« Il nous faut l'exorciser, chasser la bête qui se repaît de son âme ! »_

_« Non, le meilleur moyen est de le brûler vif. La bête est tapie dans l'ombre, elle ne sortira que grâce au feu purificateur ! »_

_Kieràn s'absorba dans la contemplation du mur humide couvert de mousse brunâtre qui lui faisait face. Il avait l'impression que la discussion qui se déroulait à quelques mètres de lui ne le concernait pas. Hagard, il caressa ses mains couvertes de cicatrices encore fraîches. _

_« …ne pouvons pas le laisser continuer à nuire, s'il y a le moindre risque, il nous faut le détruire, et pour de bon. »_

_« Mais sa Sainteté le Pape nous a ordonné de le laisser en vie ! Il pourrait s'avérer être une arme redoutable contre les hérétiques ! »_

_« Pour l'heure, ce ne sont guère que des bons chrétiens qu'il a sauvagement déchiquetés. Pas trace d'hérétiques dans le nombre grandissant des victimes de cette créature ! »_

_Le ton montait. Kieràn tenta de bouger, mais la douleur qu'il ressentit fut telle qu'il abandonna sur le champ._

_« …et ce sont des paroles dignes d'un gueux ! Diantre ! Etes-vous un homme d'Eglise ? »_

_Un feu glacé lui dévorait les entrailles. Seules ses mains avaient été épargnées par le poison paralysant et effroyablement douloureux qu'ils lui avaient sauvagement administré. Alors il demeura adossé au mur de pierre froide, attendant que d'autres aient décidé de son sort._

Aidan sortit de sa léthargie lorsque Mary lui lança un coussin à la figure. Hébété, il cligna des yeux tel un hibou surpris par la trop violente lumière du jour.

« J'ignore à quoi tu pensais, mais ça ne donnait pas l'air d'être agréable. »

« En effet » lui répondit-il en frissonnant.

Mary se leva pour aller faire du thé. Encore du thé. Toujours du thé. Aidan soupira et sourit en pensant aux habitudes si _british _de son amie écossaise. Elle qui clamait haut et fort qu'elle était « Scottish, not British », elle possédait des mœurs très anglaises.

Aidan se déplaça avec difficulté jusqu'à la fenêtre close, rendu groggy par son inconfortable réminiscence. Au dehors, le vent soufflait avec force et fureur. Les arbres se pliaient sous sa violence, peu désireux de se voir arrachés pour acte de rébellion. De la neige froide et pâle tourbillonnait en volutes brumeuses. De la neige au bord de l'océan, voilà chose rare. Des images sinistres s'imposèrent dans l'esprit déjà passablement tourmenté d'Aidan. Du sang vermeil foncé détonnant sur de la neige d'une blancheur éclatante, tel un rubis précieux négligemment posé sur un écrin de soie pâle et pure. Un bûcher d'où s'élevait une âcre et bistre fumée, sous les tourbillons d'une neige cristalline. Le son des sabots de lourds chevaux, peinant à galoper dans la masse blanchâtre, aiguillonnés par les cris stridents des hommes sur leur dos.

S'ébrouant tel un chien aux longs poils sortant d'une rivière, Aidan s'éloigna de la fenêtre et retourna sur le canapé. Il faillit s'asseoir sur Tartine, roulée en boule sur le coussin moelleux. De justesse, il put se déporter vers la droite et s'étala lamentablement aux pieds du canapé. Mary qui revenait de la cuisine éclata de son rire franc qui lui allait si bien. Se relevant péniblement, profondément blessé dans son orgueil, Aidan foudroya Tartine du regard. Imperturbable, la petite furette continua de dormir paisiblement. Elle ne broncha pas jusqu'à ce que Mary passe un biscuit sablé sous son nez, qui se mit à frémir d'envie.

Aidan gratta le petit animal entre les oreilles, avec douceur. Il aimait tant ces trois animaux si peu ordinaires, aux caractères bien trempés. Ils faisaient partie de ce petit coin de Paradis, cet îlot de paix et de bien-être. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu quitter cet antre confortable qui était devenu son foyer adoré.

o0o

A quelques lieues de là, un homme grand et très droit, vêtu de gris, observait les lueurs de la paisible ville de Brest. Paisible ville ordinaire, endormie, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'elle abritait des monstres. Deux ignominieuses créatures, abjectes, suintant un vice plus noir que la nuit d'encre.

L'homme se mit en chemin, le dégoût au cœur et la peur au ventre, la mort accompagnant chacun de ses pas.

(*) Ces paroles sont tirées de la chanson de Cécile Corbel, _Garden District. _Une chanson sur la sorcellerie que je vous recommande d'écouter, ainsi que _Tristes noces, Sho's Lament et La fille damnée_. En tout cas, elles m'ont parlé.

(*) Celles-ci proviennent d'une chanson de Manau, _Que vienne à moi. _Je vous conseille fortement de l'écouter, ainsi que la plupart de leurs deux derniers disques, c'est d'une rare originalité.

**Voilà, c'est la fin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Profitez de ce calme relatif, la tempête arrive, et avec elle les douleurs et les tristesses. Eh oui, tout a une fin !**

**Merci pour le reviews et à la prochaine !**

**Mary, toujours à votre service**


	9. Chapter 9

**Coucou tout le monde, comment z'allez-vous bien? Voici le chapitre 9, eh oui, déjà. Je vous préviens tout de suite, je risque de ralentir un peu cette cadence effrénée en raison de ma thèse de doctorat qui n'avance pas tant. Et aussi parce qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine je serai en campagne de fouilles près de Lorient. Mais pour le moment je suis en vacances, alors j'en profite pour écrire. Merci à Lyra pour ses gentilles reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir! J'en profite aussi pour remercier Alinette pour sa review en rapport avec mon OS sur le Hobbit! Et merci à celles que j'oublie et qui continuent à lire ma fic un peu farfelue.**

**Et…bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 9

Tanya se leva de bon matin pour aller faire un petit tour à la bibliothèque. Elle se promena entre les rayons supportant de lourds et vieux ouvrages à la couverture élimée. Elle aimait cet endroit, il la faisait rêver, il appartenait à un autre temps, plus ancien. Elle vit du coin de l'œil le vénérable et bossu bibliothécaire, parlant tout seul, ses petites lunettes rondes délicatement posées sur le bout de son nez aquilin, sa redingote usée claquant à chacun de ses pas. Il évoquait un peu un rat, avec ses grandes oreilles rondes, son long nez et ses dents trop en avant. Quelques rares touffes de cheveux gris complétaient l'ensemble. Mais cet homme était adorable, serviable et un véritable puis de science. Un sourire aux lèvres, Tanya continua son chemin. Elle fut arrêtée par une main se posant sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, prête à apostropher vertement l'impudent, mais se retint de justesse lorsqu'elle vit l'homme qui l'avait retenue. Ce n'était guère un petit plaisantin. Tout de gris vêtu, son visage long et fin était pâle comme la mort. Non, pas pâle. Blafard. Des cernes noirs et creusés se dessinaient sous ses yeux d'un bleu délavé, comme défraîchi. Il avait l'air malade, cet homme, l'air d'un macchabée venant de s'extirper de son tombeau après des lustres de sommeil. Il faisait deux têtes de plus que Tanya et était fortement intimidant.

Déglutissant avec difficulté, la jeune femme tenta de se donner une contenance en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle. « Que puis-je pour vous, cher Monsieur ? »

« Je recherche quelqu'un. L'une de vos amies. Une certaine Marianne, ou quelque chose comme cela. »

« Ah, Mary vous voulez dire ? Mary Campbell ? »

« C'est cela, précisément. Sauriez-vous où pourrais-je la trouver ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous donner son adresse. Mais elle est rarement chez elle, toujours en vadrouille, celle-là. Peut-être que son ami sera chez eux et pourra vous renseigner, par contre. »

« Et qui est-il donc ? » s'enquit l'homme étrange.

« Aidan Turner, Monsieur le…Monsieur. » répondit Tanya. ''Monsieur le Vampire'' lui avait effleuré les lèvres et avait bien failli s'enfuir de sa bouche traîtresse.

« Je vous remercie, charmante damoiselle » fit le ''vampire'' en s'emparant du morceau de papier qu'elle lui tendait. Il lui baisa la main de ses lèvres livides et glacées et elle ressentit un frisson dans tout son corps menu. Mais d'où sortait-il, ce type ? C'était un grand malade. Tanya haussa les épaules en observant l'homme s'éloigner. Mary avait de curieuses fréquentations parfois.

Aidan sortait de la douche lorsque la sonnette de la porte retentit. Un dimanche matin, tout de même! Jurant et rouspétant, l'homme-loup s'enroula dans une serviette et alla ouvrir. Un homme grand et maigre se tenait sur le seuil, les bras croisés derrière le dos, le visage maladif.

« Bonjour » le salua Aidan. « Je peux vous aider ? »

L'illustre inconnu ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et pénétra dans l'appartement sans autre invitation.

Quelque peu irrité, Aidan, se planta devant lui, retenant de justesse la serviette négligemment passée autour de ses hanches avant qu'elle ne tombe à ses pieds et le mette dans une situation embarrassante.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, au juste ? Vous êtes qui ? Une connaissance de Mary ? » s'énerva t-il.

« En quelque sorte. Je souhaiterais vous parler. »

« Bien, laissez-moi juste aller m'habiller. Je vous sers du thé ? »

« Avec plaisir. »

Aidan mit de l'eau à chauffer et s'élança dans l'escalier pour aller se vêtir.

Pendant ce temps, l'homme en profita pour inspecter les lieux. Ses doigts frôlèrent un crâne blanchi, s'attardèrent sur la lance adossée au mur, caressèrent un arc de bois poli, évitèrent les petites dagues posées sur le rebord de la fenêtre, et s'arrêtèrent sur un denier patiné par les ans. Les longs doigts fins s'en emparèrent et le glissèrent dans la poche intérieure du vieux manteau gris.

Reprenant son examen, l'inconnu se promena dans le salon, attentif au moindre détail. Il donna un coup de pied au furet qui le suivait avec curiosité en flairant ses pieds chaussés de cuir. Le petit animal poussa un couinement strident et plaintif et alla se cacher sous le canapé en tremblant de peur. Avec un rictus cruel, l'homme chantonna un air aux allures de berceuse. Aux allures, seulement.

« Petite bête sautillante,

Sera un brin couinante,

Lorsque son pelage je lui arracherai,

Puis un manteau me confectionnerai,

La regardant agoniser m'en draperai. »

« Ecartez-vous tout de suite de ce canapé ! » hurla Aidan, fou de rage. Il se mit à genoux sur le sol et tendit les bras à Brioche qui se rua vers lui, s'enfouissant avec soulagement dans la manche du jeune homme.

« Oh, vos animaux ne m'intéressent guère, je n'y toucherai pas. »

« Inutile de les terroriser et de les frapper ! » vociféra Aidan.

« Oui, oui, veuillez m'excuser. C'est bien que vous soyez ici, Lycan. »

Aidan le dévisagea, farfouillant dans sa mémoire à la recherche d'un hypothétique souvenir concernant cet être abject. Mais vainement.

« Qui êtes vous ? » lui demanda t-il, sourcils froncés.

« La question n'est pas qui suis-je, moi, mais qui êtes-vous ? Ou quêtes-vous plutôt, Aidan Turner ? »

« Cela ne vous regarde pas. »

« Bien au contraire. Oh, j'ai eu l'honneur de pouvoir suivre vos exploits, savez-vous ? Cet enfant dont vous avez arraché la gorge, voilà de cela quelques mois. Et, par Dieu, cet homme que vous avez mis en pièces ! De si petits morceaux ! »

Aidan se jeta sur lui, l'attrapa par le col de son manteau et le plaqua contre le mur. Brioche, toujours enfouie dans la manche, en profita pour bondir hors de sa cachette et mordre sauvagement le lobe de l'oreille de l'inconnu, qui réprima un petit cri de douleur. Sa vengeance accomplie, la brave furette se remit aussitôt à l'abri.

« Vous allez me dire qui vous êtes et ce que vous foutez ici, sombre connard, ou je vous balance par la fenêtre. Je ne rigole pas. »

Sentant une véritable menace dans la voix de l'homme-loup, le ''vampire'' prit la parole :

« Je m'appelle Phileas Darkbuttock (*). J'appartiens au Ministère des Affaires Obscures, ou MAO, pour les intimes. J'enquête depuis longtemps sur votre amie, Mary Campbell, et sur vous également. »

Aidan recula de quelques pas, l'esprit égaré et le visage hagard.

Darkbuttock rajusta son manteau élimé aux manches, et sourit froidement, avec l'air du requin prêt à croquer les orteils d'un trop imprudent baigneur.

« Vous vous êtes rendu coupable de meurtres sanglants et inacceptables. Pour cela, nous vous avons condamné à mort.

_Condamné à mort…_Oui, Aidan se rappela dans un éclair de compréhension.

_« Il nous faut l'exorciser, chasser la bête qui se repaît de son âme ! »_

_« Non, le meilleur moyen est de le brûler vif. La bête est tapie dans l'ombre, elle ne sortira que grâce au feu purificateur ! » (*)_

Cette dernière phrase était sortie tout droit de la bouche de Darkbuttock, près de huit siècles plus tôt. Réprimant un frisson d'horreur, Aidan lutta pour se souvenir de l'issue de cette discussion entre Darkbuttock et un prêtre quelconque dont il ne connaissait pas le nom.

_« Sa Sainteté en aura besoin, nous ne pouvons décemment pas lui désobéir ! Nous allons le faire exorciser pour qu'il soit plus docile afin que la Très Sainte Eglise puisse en user de manière… »_

_« Je n'en ai cure. Mon devoir est de nettoyer cette terre de ces hérétiques et de ces créatures démoniaques. Et le feu est le seul moyen de les purifier. »_

_« Mais…mais Sa Sainteté le Pape Clément IV... » _

_Le prêtre ne put pas terminer sa phrase. Une dague acérée lui transperça la gorge, et il rendit l'âme dans un affreux gargouillis sanglant._

_« Ce sera donc la mort par le feu, nous sommes tous d'accord. » dit Darkbuttock en scrutant Kieràn de son regard glacé et vide, essuyant sa lame sur l'aube autrefois blanche du prêtre._

« Alors c'était vous ! » hurla Aidan à la figure de Darkbuttock. « Un putain d'Inquisiteur de mes deux ! »

« Il ne sert à rien de se montrer grossier. Oui, c'était moi, et vous n'auriez pas dû m'échapper. Vous pensiez être les seuls, Mary et vous, à avoir traversé les siècles ? »

« Il faut croire que seuls les monstres en sont capables » grogna Aidan, l'air sombre.

« A la différence de vous et de votre compagne, je ne suis pas un monstre. Je dispense la justice. Sans elle, à quoi ressemblerait notre monde ? »

« Il ne s'en porterait pas plus mal. »

Darkbuttock lissa les plis de son manteau grisâtre et sourit à Aidan.

« Je reviendrai. Pour l'heure, méditez un peu sur ce que je vous ai dit. Vous avez été condamné à mort par le Ministère des Affaires Obscures, et il est inutile de fuir ou de vous cacher, nous vous retrouveront toujours, où que vous alliez. Passez le bonjour à Mary Campbell, je viendrai lui parler en temps et en heure. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Lycan. »

Avec une courbette moqueuse, celui qui fut un ignoble Inquisiteur sortit, sourire aux lèvres.

Remué jusque dans ses tripes, Aidan se passa la main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière, plusieurs siècles plus tôt. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce Ministère d'il ne savait plus trop quoi, mais ce Darkbuttock le rebutait et l'effrayait. Le temps où il portait encore le nom de Kili lui semblait lointain, comme voilé par des pans de fumée noirâtre et glauque.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, le jeune homme caressa avec tendresse une Brioche encore traumatisée par ce qu'elle avait subi. La petite furette avait toujours vécu dans un cocon de chaleur et de douceur, dorlotée et profondément aimée. Elle ne connaissait rien de la cruauté des hommes. Et Aidan se jura qu'elle ne la connaîtrait jamais, tout comme Tartine et Taranis, dût-il tuer pour les protéger. Et Mary. Il ignorait ce qu'elle avait fait par le passé, mais les dieux lui en étaient témoins, il la protégerait. Et d'elle même s'il le fallait.

Lorsque Mary rentra, un peu plus tard, il décida de ne rien lui révéler. L'Inquisiteur reviendrait bien assez tôt.

o0o

_Kieràn s'était échappé. Une fois de plus. Harassé par sa course à travers champs, il s'effondra au pied d'un hêtre à l'allure bienveillante. Remerciant silencieusement l'arbre épais pour son soutien bienvenu, l'homme-loup respira profondément pour calmer les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Cela n'avait pas été simple. Et son évasion serait connue dans le pays entier. Il devait à tout prix changer d'identité et partir, le plus loin possible. L'Ecosse serait sa prochaine terre d'asile, il irait s'exiler dans les Highlands, loin du monde, au seul contact de quelques hommes durs et rugueux. Tant qu'il ne leur ferait pas de mal, ils ne lui en feraient pas non plus._

_Alors il se leva, se débarrassa de tout ce qui avait appartenu à Kieràn, de tout ce qui avait fait Kieràn, et devint Kardgahn. _

_Ployant sous le poids de la terrible malédiction qui pesait sur ses épaules, l'homme-loup se mit en route, espérant trouver en Ecosse une terre qui saurait l'accueillir et où il pourrait bénéficier d'un peu de répit. Mais le répit n'est pas chose autorisée aux loups traqués par les hommes. _

_Nous étions alors en l'An de Grâce 1267, en la troisième année du pontificat de Sa Sainteté le Pape Clément IV._

o0o

_Agenouillée près de sa victime, la sorcière essuya ses doigts couverts de sang écarlate. Avec un dernier regard pour la forme sombre et inerte, elle se leva et s'éloigna. Cet homme avait tenté de la souiller, il avait mérité son sort. Elle devait partir d'ici, le cadavre serait découvert à l'aube, et toute la populace saurait qui avait commis ce crime abject. Elle irait en Ecosse, dans les Highlands, elle y serait en sécurité pendant quelques temps. _

_Nous étions alors en l'An de Grâce 1268, en la quatrième et dernière année du pontificat de Sa Sainteté le Pape Clément IV._

o0o

Quelque part, bien plus loin et bien plus tard, un homme grand et maigre, tout de gris vêtu, observait un denier poli reposant dans sa main à la peau translucide, striée de veines bleutées. Refermant ses doigts sur le petit objet, il leva les yeux vers la paisible lune irisée qui en était à la moitié de son cycle. Souriant, ses dernières craintes envolées, il remit la piécette dans sa poche et se frotta les mains. Il avait fait du bon travail aujourd'hui. Et il pourrait bientôt se vanter de posséder le doigt d'une sorcière et la canine d'un loup-garou. Un rire démoniaque s'échappa de sa gorge lorsque l'homme s'éloigna, disparaissant dans la nuit faiblement éclairée.

(*) Littéralement « Sombrecul» pour celles qui ne parlent pas anglais.

(*) Voir chapitre 8

**Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 9. Donnez-moi vos impressions, c'est toujours agréable de connaître l'opinion de ses lecteurs. **

**Merci, et que les Cieux vous préservent de leurs foudres éternelles.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et hop, chapitre 10 ! Comme toujours, merci pour vos reviews, c'est top. Je suis heureuse de constater que malgré mes doutes du départ, ma fiction plaît à plusieurs d'entre vous, et ça me fait rougir ! Merci encore pour votre soutien constant et bonne lecture !**

**Enjoy !**

Chapitre 10

Mary installa ses deux furettes dans leur petit panier moelleux et les recouvrit d'une douce couverture de laine. Elle les couva du regard. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfants, mais ses animaux les avaient avantageusement remplacés. Elle alla se poster devant la fenêtre recouverte de givre et tenta d'apercevoir ce qui se passait dans la rue en contrebas. Elle réprima un petit cri lorsqu'un corps dégoulinant d'eau se plaqua contre son dos et que deux bras musculeux la serrèrent d'une force telle qu'elle crut être coupée en deux.

« Ah, ma commère préférée, que regardes-tu là en bas ? »

« Il y a un drôle de mec qui rôde depuis un moment devant la porte de l'immeuble. »

« Il ressemble à quoi ? » s'écria Aidan d'une voix suraiguë.

« Calme-toi, enfin. C'est un grand type avec un manteau gris. Mais je crois qu'il est reparti. Tu devrais peut-être t'habiller, Tanya va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Pas que ça la dérange de te voir comme ça, mais restons décents, voyons»

Aidan se précipita à l'étage, enfila ses vêtements à toute vitesse et se rua en bas de l'escalier.

« C'est bien, tu es plus présentable. »

Tanya s'engouffra dans l'appartement à ce moment-là, les joues rosies par le froid vif du dehors, quelques résidus de neige encore pris dans ses cheveux bruns. Elle les embrassa tous deux avec fortes effusions et s'assit sur le canapé, non sans avoir vérifié au préalable qu'aucun furet n'y traînait. Taranis sauta sur ses genoux et mit en route son moteur de tracteur, l'air absolument béat.

« Ah, faut que je vous dise, les amis ! J'ai croisé un vampire à la bibliothèque. Il voulait savoir où tu habitais, Mary. »

« Quoi ?! » s'écria Aidan. « Un type avec un manteau gris et un air maladif ? »

« Ouaip, celui-là même. Trop bizarre»

Aidan se jeta sur Tanya et la souleva au dessus du sol.

« Tu lui as dit quoi ? Réponds, putain de merde ! »

« Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! » hurla Tanya.

« Aidan, lâche-la tout de suite ! »

Le jeune homme tenta de se calmer, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Mary d'une voix posée et neutre. « C'est qui ce type ? »

« C'est toi qui lui as donné notre adresse ? » demanda Aidan à Tanya.

« Bah oui, j'ai cru que c'était un de vos amis. »

« Dehors ! » rugit Aidan, hors de lui. « J'ai dit : dehors ! »

Tanya se dépêcha de réunir ses affaires, l'air d'un chien battu et sortit sans un mot.

Aidan demeura sans bouger, planté au milieu de la pièce, tel un vieil olivier imbécile.

« Tu peux m'expliquer ? » demanda Mary, bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air furibond.

Embarrassé, le jeune homme se gratta la tête.

« Tu le comprendras bien assez vite. Sache seulement que cet homme est le Diable en personne. Ne l'approche pas. »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'ajouterait rien de plus, Mary se satisfit de sa réponse. Aidan avait l'air tellement troublé qu'elle s'alarma. ''Le Diable en personne''. Une froide terreur s'insinua en elle, grimpant le long de son dos, se glissant entre ses omoplates, rampant sur ses épaules et pénétrant dans son cœur. Passablement chamboulée, la peur au ventre sans savoir pourquoi, la jeune femme sortit quelques instants pour prendre l'air. Elle scruta les environs, certaine de voir surgir un long manteau gris et un air maladif, mais rien ne vint. Quelque peu rassurée, Mary rejoignit son foyer sécurisant et sûr. Sûr, mais pour combien de temps ?

o0o

_La mort brillait dans ses yeux pâles. Une mort qu'elle souhaitait à tous ceux massés autour d'elle. Oh, comme elle les haïssait, plus que jamais. Qu'ils étaient méprisables. Une fureur sourde avait remplacé la peur qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt auparavant._

_Elle détailla chacun des visages présents, sonda chacune des âmes de ces êtres abjects. Ah, ils se repaissaient de la douleur d'autrui, les traînes-merde ! Ils allaient en voir, de la douleur. Puis ils allaient en ressentir. Pire que tout ce qu'ils pourraient imaginer. _

_La sorcière rejeta la tête en arrière et l'appuya contre le poteau. Elle n'entendait plus le vieil ecclésiastique qui lisait sa sentence à haute voix, afin que tous les crimes qu'elle avait commis soient exposés au grand jour et connus de toute la populace misérable de ce village miteux. Cette sentence, elle la connaissait. De ces crimes, elle se félicitait. Elle éclata de rire et cracha le plus loin possible. Les imbéciles ! Ils croyaient pouvoir la détruire, comme d'autres avant eux. Elle grava tous ces visages dans sa mémoire. Elle n'oublierait personne._

_La sorcière riait encore lorsque le bûcher s'embrasa._

_« In nomine Patris, et Fili, et Spiritus Sancti. »_

_Une âcre fumée s'éleva du tas de branchages déposés aux pieds de la sorcière. Puis des flammes fauves se mirent à lécher le bois, crépitant tel le rire sardonique et vicieux de Lucifer en personne. Lorsque le feu s'attaqua à ses pieds nus, la femme hurla et jeta un dernier regard à la foule amassée autour d'elle. Non, elle ne les oublierait pas. Aucun._

_Puis le feu la consuma alors qu'elle poussait un dernier hurlement de douleur pure, et tout disparut. _

_o0o_

_Kardgahn poussa un hurlement de bête blessée lorsque ses membres furent étirés à l'extrême. Il allait se disloquer, c'était certain. Et cela ne changerait rien. _

_Puis tout cessa. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre son souffle, l'esprit défaillant, embrumé. Il entendit des rires à côté de lui, puis une voix étouffée parvint à ses oreilles bourdonnantes._

_« Alors, créature démoniaque, t'avoues-tu vaincue ? »_

_Kardgahn ne put rien faire, rien dire, sa bouche était emplie de sang. Il sentit couler ce dernier sur son menton et failli s'étrangler avec._

_Une lame incisa durement sa chair, mais il n'en avait cure. Rien de ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire ne le détruirait._

_L'homme-loup sentait sa mort imminente. Mais il n'accéderait pas à l'Au-Delà. Cela lui était interdit._

_Il poussa un dernier gémissement lorsqu'il sentit sa poitrine se déchirer. Bien, ils penseraient avoir gagné, ils penseraient l'avoir anéanti. Grand bien leur fasse, mais il reviendrait._

_Son sang vermeil se répandant autour de lui, Kardgahn expira. _

_o0o_

« T'as encore picolé ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi, Aidan ? »

Commencer par le mettre au lit, pensa Mary en observant le tas informe étalé sur la table de la cuisine. Sans douceur, elle le traîna dans les escaliers, puis jusqu'au lit, et le recouvrit de deux couvertures colorées.

Avec un bruyant soupire, elle redescendit et s'assit devant la fenêtre du salon. Elle attendait que l'homme au manteau gris revienne hanter les environs. Et elle lui dirait ses quatre vérités, à cet énergumène. Mais pas trace du ''vampire'' de Tanya. Mary se plongea dans la contemplation de la nuit d'hiver. Un hiver particulièrement rigoureux et neigeux. Le vent soufflait sa mélopée triste et sans espoir avec une violence inouïe, l'océan grondait comme un ours en furie, faisant entendre le roulement de ses tambours infernaux avec moult fracas. L'écume blanchâtre jaillissait de la gueule béante des vagues et allait s'écraser sur la plage malmenée. Les coquillages seraient nombreux au printemps, pensa Mary avec contentement.

Ces éléments déchaînés lui donnèrent une envie soudaine. Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire du salon et en ressortit un petit _fiddle _(*). Elle l'accorda et se mit à jouer, accompagnant le vent dans sa chanson lugubre. Elle joua pour oublier ses craintes et ses doutes, les côtés de son être qu'elle luttait pour contrôler, et qu'elle haïssait. Elle avait fait du chemin depuis ces temps jadis et nébuleux où elle avait laissé sa force obscure se déchaîner sans vergogne. Elle joua pour reconstruire la carapace de pierre qui l'avait protégée jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Aidan.

L'homme-loup écouta la triste mélodie. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et il les essuya rageusement. Il ne devait pas s'autoriser à pleurer. Mais cet air venu du fond des âges était si beau, si simple, si pur. Il racontait une vie de souffrance et de désillusions, une vie de tristesse et de douleurs. Comme la sienne. Il eut envie de crier pour que Mary s'arrête, mais il n'en fit rien. Alors il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, tentant d'oublier la nausée qui étendait ses griffes acérées sur son estomac maltraité et tourmenté. Nausée causée davantage par le son du violon que par l'abus d'alcool.

Le lendemain matin, il s'éveilla, la bouche pâteuse et la tête en compote. Compote…de la compote de pomme, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait.

Il descendit l'escalier grinçant avec beaucoup de difficulté, s'agrippant à la rampe comme un naufragé à un morceau de bois dérivant sur les eaux tumultueuses. Chancelant quelque peu, il entra dans la cuisine où il trouva Mary assise, la tête entre les mains. Avait-elle aussi la gueule de bois ?

Il se morigéna lorsqu'il découvrit des larmes inondant son visage plus pâle que jamais.

« Mary… »

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra doucement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle essuya ses larmes comme il l'avait fait lui même la veille au soir.

« Je repensais à tout ce que j'ai pu faire…j'ai tué, Aidan. Beaucoup. Et ce n'était pas sous la forme d'un loup indomptable. »

« Moi aussi j'ai tué, et pas seulement sous ma forme de loup. Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait par plaisir. Plutôt par besoin de vengeance. Bien sûr, ça n'excuse rien, mais je me sens un peu moins coupable si je me dis que j'ai tué ceux qui m'auraient tué dans d'horribles souffrances. Ou _m'avaient_ tué. »

Mary sourit un peu, tristement. Elle comprenait, elle avait fait la même chose.

o0o

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Mary pestait, tentant vainement de faire démarrer sa Peugeot décatie. Abandonnant la partie, elle sortit, claqua la portière et donna un grand coup de pied dans la jante. La voiture ne sembla pas en souffrir, mais ses orteils, en revanche…

Très bien, elle irait à pieds. Rageusement, elle ramassa son sac et se mit en route. Le temps était clément en cette douce journée d'hiver. Un soleil radieux et tenace brillait, illuminant la ville bretonne de ses rayons dorés et scintillants. La neige amoncelée dans les ruelles brillait de mille feux, comme autant de joyaux cristallins. Des goélands profitaient du beau temps, séchant leurs plumes humides et glacées sous le doux regard bienveillant d'Hélios.

Mary, rêvassant et chantonnant comme à son habitude, ne vit pas l'homme qui l'épiait depuis un coin obscur de la petite ruelle qu'elle traversait. Lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, elle fit un tel saut qu'elle faillit finir le nez dans la neige. Se rattrapant de justesse à un mur suintant et moussu, elle rétablit son équilibre défaillant comme elle le put.

« Bonjour, Mary Campbell. »

« Euh…bonjour. »

« Savez-vous qui je suis ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Alors il nous faut remédier à cela. » dit l'homme au manteau gris en l'entraînant jusqu'à un banc, quelques mètres plus loin.

« …et c'est pourquoi nous avons décidé de vous condamner à mort. Vous, ainsi que votre compagnon, Monsieur Turner. »

Mary resta coite quelques instants, trop perturbée pour souffler mot.

« Les crimes que vous avez commis sont bien trop nombreux, et surtout, sont l'œuvre d'un esprit lucide et conscient de ses actes. »

« Oui. Chaque fois par vengeance ou légitime défense. »

« Je ne parle pas que de vos meurtres, Mary. Vous avez réveillé des forces bien trop sombres et démoniaques. Vous avez fait l'usage d'une magie prohibée. Votre plus grand crime, c'est cela. »

« C'est déjà pour ce ''crime'' que j'ai été maintes fois condamnée à mort, depuis le Moyen Age. Mais comme vous pouvez le constater, je ne suis jamais passée dans l'Au Delà. Je ne suis pas mortelle. »

« Détrompez-vous. Rien n'est éternel, hormis Notre Seigneur. Rassurez-vous, nous connaissons des moyens sûrs afin de vous éliminer définitivement, vous et votre ami. »

« Mais alors pourquoi nous en avoir parlé ? Pourquoi ne pas nous avoir tout simplement supprimés ? »

« Parce que cela aurait été trop facile. A présent que vous êtes au courant, et que vous vous défendrez, la partie sera plus difficile et plus amusante pour moi. Je ne veux pas d'une victoire facile, ma chère Mary. »

Il se leva et s'éloigna, sans un regard vers elle. Cette mort, elle l'avait souvent attendue impatiemment, Aidan également, lorsqu'il était allongé sur le bitume froid, le corps brisé par les coups qu'il avait reçus. Mais aujourd'hui, la donne avait changé. Elle avait rencontré l'amour de sa si longue vie, et elle refusait de le perdre. Malgré des siècles d'existence, elle ne commençait à vivre que maintenant, et elle aurait voulu connaître un peu de bonheur avant de s'évaporer pour toujours. Car il n'y aurait pas de réincarnation possible pour son âme tourmentée, ni de Royaume de Dieu, aux portes grandes ouvertes, prêt à l'accueillir en son sein. Pas de petits angelots dodus et hermaphrodites pour lui montrer la voie qui la mènerait vers son Créateur. Non, rien de tout cela. Pour elle, ce serait l'Enfer. Une éternité à rôtir en Enfer, sous le rire grinçant de Belzébuth.

Evidemment, elle ne croyait pas à tout cela. Pas de Dieu bienveillant gardant un œil attentionné sur ses fidèles sujets, leur promettant monts et merveilles. Païenne dans l'âme, elle le resterait jusqu'à sa mort, qui risquait d'arriver plus vite que prévu.

(*) Petit violon irlandais

**Et voilou ! Est-ce que ça vous a plu ? Je l'espère en tout cas. Eh oui, la tempête arrive, nos deux tourtereaux n'ont pas droit au bonheur gniahahah ! Cruelle, moi ? Si peu…**

**Ames damnées, soyez gardées de Méphistophélès, et portez-vous bien !**

**Mary La Sanglante Bis **


	11. Chapter 11

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien. Merci pour vos critiques, merci à Marc, sans doute le seul homme qui fréquente ce site, pour sa review sincère. Non je n'ai pas rit en la lisant, elle m'a au contraire fait très plaisir. Merci à Smilinginlove et à Lyra.**

**Lyra : Non, Aidan et Mary ne se sont pas rencontrés en Ecosse, ou « presque pas ». Mais je l'expliquerai bientôt. Et « Sombrecul » aura aussi bientôt droit à son propre petit bout d'histoire qui éclairera pas mal de choses. Je t'informe avec une tristesse infinie que ma furette Brioche à moi est morte cette semaine :( :(****. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que celle de l'histoire mourra.**

**Voici le chapitre 11, tout frais pondu du jour. Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 11

_« Ubi caritas et amor, Deus sibi est » (*)_

S'attardant quelques instants sur l'inscription qui ornait le vieux portail noir, Mary finit par pousser ce dernier. Elle n'aimait pas ces citations chrétiennes, elles la mettaient mal à l'aise.

Elle traversa la petite allée bordée de buis rabougris d'un pas vif, et franchit le seuil de la vieille église. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle frissonna. Elle n'avait pas remis les pieds dans une église depuis près de deux siècles. Et Jésus, au fond de la pièce, accroché à sa croix comme quelque misérable poupée désarticulée, semblait la regarder avec mécontentement. Se soustrayant à son regard vide, la sorcière fit quelques pas, puis ressortit, satisfaite. Elle était à nouveau capable d'entrer dans une église sans hurler d'horreur et s'enfuir à toutes jambes. C'était un bon début.

Mary s'arrêta au bord de la falaise, laissant son regard dériver au gré des vagues d'émeraude en contrebas et le long de l'horizon cendreux. La pluie n'allait pas tarder à s'abattre sur le paysage breton, faisant au passage enfler davantage encore les cours d'eau.

La jeune femme resta immobile quelques instant, ressentant une douce sérénité. Les mots de l'homme au manteau gris trottaient encore dans sa tête, inlassablement. Elle n'éprouvait pas l'envie de mourir, à cause d'Aidan, de ses furettes, de Taranis. Mais contrairement à son compagnon, elle refusait de lutter. Elle était fatiguée, les innombrables siècles de sa longue vie pesant tout à coup sur ses épaules comme ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. S'abandonner. C'était peut-être cela qu'il fallait faire. Aidan se battrait, il lui restait encore de la force. Mais pas elle.

Sa décision prise, la sorcière s'en retourna retrouver ceux qu'elle aimait, mais qu'elle s'apprêtait à abandonner.

o0o

_Kili observa longuement la luciole luisante perchée sur un fin brin d'herbe tendre devant ses yeux curieux. Il en approcha l'un de ses doigts encore potelés par l'enfance, se ravisa, de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie ou ne s'éteigne. Un bruit sourd, un déplacement d'air, puis une lourde masse se jetant à côté de lui le firent sursauter violemment. Son frère aîné n'avait jamais été délicat. Lançant un regard de reproche à Fili, Kili chercha la luciole des yeux. Mais elle avait disparu, petite étoile scintillante au milieu d'un ciel herbu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. _

_L'enfant sentit des larmes soudaines brouiller sa vision, mais il se reprit bien vite. Il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait se conduire en homme, malgré son jeune âge._

_Fili ébouriffa ses mèches rebelles et noires avec un sourire espiègle, et se leva, regagnant l'humble masure qu'ils partageaient avec leurs parents._

_Kili ne pouvait alors pas se douter que cette existence tranquille et sécurisante, qu'il avait toujours connue, disparaîtrait de la même manière que la luciole qu'il avait observée quelques instants plus tôt._

o0o

Aidan ferma à clé l'atelier où il travaillait, prenant bien garde à ne pas bousculer les piles d'outils et de planches entassées de chaque côté de la porte.

Il traversa le port désert et glacial, où un vent polaire s'était mis à souffler. La pluie tombait à grosses gouttes, s'écrasant avec bruit sur les pavés déchaussés de l'allée portuaire. Pressé de rentrer, le jeune homme n'accorda pas d'attention aux quelques ivrognes postés devant « _La dodue Sirène », _et accéléra encore le pas. Des invectives colorées, crachées derrière son dos, l'incitèrent à se retourner. Les soiffards s'approchèrent de lui de leur démarche claudicante, et l'encerclèrent, rictus édenté aux lèvres.

« Alors, mon gars, comme ça tu t'arrêtes pas boire un verre. »

« C'est qu'il se croit plus important que des mecs comme nous, le bougre ! Il pense que se faire embaucher par cette vieille carne de Levezek pour réparer des croûtes pourries et vermoulues va lui apporter la gloire ! »

« C'est-y qu'il a jamais connu la mer personnellement, le mioche ! Il est pas bien vieux, il a pas un pet d'expérience ! »

Aidan recula de quelques pas. Ces types allaient lui attirer des ennuis. Et ils étaient six. Même aussi ronds que des barriques, ils seraient en mesure de lui faire vomir ses tripes par le nez s'ils le décidaient.

«_Ma Doué (*)_! Zieutez-moi ce chiard ! Il recule dans les jupes de son crevaillon de mère ! »

Le coup partit, rapide, précis. Il cueillit le saoulon à la mâchoire, et l'envoya rouler dans une pile de détritus répandus sur le sol. Mais Aidan ne put contenir la vague humaine qui s'abattit sur lui, en vociférant allégrement.

o0o

Pour la deuxième fois depuis leur rencontre, Aidan entra chez Mary en bien triste état. Ses lèvres étaient gonflées et sanglantes, sa bouche remplie d'un liquide âcre au goût métallique, et un nombre impressionnant de contusions violacées s'étalait sur son corps meurtri.

Sa compagne s'approcha, sans lui poser de questions, le fit asseoir de force sur le canapé, et réunit son matériel médical. Elle déposa une feuille amère à l'odeur étrange sur sa lèvre blessée.

« Pour la faire désenfler » lui glissa t-elle.

Il hocha la tête. Elle avait peut-être fait de l'humanitaire en Afrique, quelques années plus tôt, mais ses habitudes de sorcière ne la quittaient pas.

« Des souillasses remplies de rhum à ras bord, sur le port » lui expliqua t-il.

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier, tu tannes qui tu veux. »

« Ce sont plutôt eux qui m'ont tanné » grimaça t-il.

Nullement compatissante, Mary lui fourra une tasse de tisane brûlante entre les mains.

« Camomille » l'informa t-elle.

« Oh mais je déteste ça ! »

« Eh bien tant pis pour toi. »

Aidan soupira. Si douce Mary !

« J'ai croisé le type au manteau gris ce matin. »

« Et que t'a t-il dit ? » demanda Aidan, l'air soucieux. »

« Sans doute la même chose qu'à toi. »

Le jeune homme eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et se passa les mains sur le visage. Puis, il sembla prendre une décision. Il agrippa le bras de Mary de toutes ses forces, la forçant à baisser le visage à sa hauteur.

« Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! Nous allons lutter ! A deux nous serons plus fort que lui. Ou qu'eux. »

« Non, Aidan. Nous attendons cette mort depuis bien trop longtemps pour la laisser passer. Nous battre ? Et après ? Continuer nos vies maudites ? J'ignore par quels moyens ils pourront venir à bout de nous, mais je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre. »

L'homme-loup la regarda sans comprendre. Il ne pouvait pas y croire. Mary était une battante, pleine de vie et d'énergie. Elle n'était pas fatiguée. Et puis, il l'avait trouvée, ce n'était sûrement pas pour la laisser mourir.

o0o

_La jeune fille, à peine sortie de l'enfance, observa sa mère durant un long moment. Elle ne ressentait même pas de tristesse, juste une haine profonde et brûlante. Sa mère n'avait fait de mal à personne. Mais elle était païenne, et cela lui avait valu la mort._

_Contournant les jambes pendantes se balançant doucement de sa génitrice, __Máire s'éloigna du gibet, s'avançant vers un destin funeste et aussi sombre que les gouffres infernaux de la demeure de Satan._

o0o

_Kili marchait sans but dans cette sombre forêt qu'il connaissait bien, et dont il s'était toujours méfié. Depuis le massacre de sa famille, le jeune homme avait vieilli et mûri de manière trop précoce, se démenant sans cesse pour survivre dans ce monde hostile. Son frère, Fili, lui avait toujours manqué atrocement. Les deux frères avaient entretenu des liens si forts qu'il semblait encore aujourd'hui à Kili qu'il lui manquait une grande partie de son âme. Mais le temps avait fait son œuvre et, près de quinze ans plus tard, la douleur était moins vive._

_Le hurlement d'un loup, non loin lui fit dresser l'oreille. S'il s'agissait d'un loup solitaire, alors il ne craignait rien. Mais une meute en revanche… _

_Kili n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, des grognements menaçants se firent entendre à quelques mètres de lui. Puis une bête noire et gigantesque apparut devant lui, ses longues oreilles velues plaquées sur sa tête, ses crocs d'ivoire émergeant de sous ses babines sombres. _

_Kili n'eut pas la moindre peur, car quelque part, son subconscient devait savoir ce qui allait survenir._

_Il ne tenta pas de fuir, paralysé devant cette imposante créature, sortie tout droit des cauchemars les plus sinistres et les plus sombres des enfants naïfs, et la bête l'attaqua avec une telle violence qu'elle l'envoya bouler sur le sol. Totalement offert à ses crocs acérés, une larme perlant au coin de son œil noir, Kili attendit la mort. Les morsures et les griffures eurent raison de lui, et il sombra, certain que la Grande Faucheuse allait le cueillir et le mener vers son frère trépassé. _

o0o

Mary plongea son regard émeraude dans celui vairon de son compagnon. Il lui en voulait de refuser de lutter pour sa survie. Mais elle savait que dans le fond de son être, il comprenait sa décision. Elle avait pris des mesures pour placer ses trois animaux ensemble, chez Tanya, au cas où Aidan périrait aussi. Ils seraient aimés et bien traités, elle en était parfaitement certaine. Tanya était digne de confiance, et elle avait compris avec justesse qu'il valait mieux ne pas poser de questions.

Elle n'avait rien d'autre à régler, personne à prévenir, pas d'adieux à faire. Et advienne que pourra, se dit-elle.

L'horizon se couvrait de gros nuages terreux et menaçants. Le ciel prenait une vilaine teinte grisâtre et s'apprêtait à verser ses larmes glacées sur la Bretagne. Le vent gémissait tristement, balayant tout sur son passage. Et l'humeur d'Aidan se faisait aussi lugubre que le temps. Il guettait Darkbuttock. Et il avait peur. Une peur inextinguible, viscérale. Qu'allait-il laisser derrière lui après ces siècles de vie, à part des os blanchis ? Les siens et ceux de ses innombrables victimes. Mais c'était tout. Pas de descendance, du moins pas connue, pas de hauts faits, pas de trace dans l'histoire. Personne ne se rappellerait son nom. C'était peut-être une idée prétentieuse, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en débarrasser. Il redeviendrait poussière, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Il alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide mais ne se sentit pas mieux pour autant.

Il tâcha de retrouver un peu de courage en se disant qu'il était tout à fait en mesure de vaincre l'ignoble Inquisiteur, et grâce à cela, de sauver sa vie, mais également celle de Mary. Sa chère Mary. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais senti sa mort si proche et définitive, il avait l'impression de pouvoir la toucher du doigt. Même sur le bûcher, même sur l'échafaud, même sur la roue, ou se vidant de son sang allongé sur la terre froide, il n'avait pas ressenti cela.

Il n'avait jamais été heureux. Damné depuis l'année de ses vingt-sept printemps, il avait dû porter un fardeau bien trop lourd pour lui seul. Vivre à l'écart de ses semblables. Les fuir.

Des larmes salées roulèrent de ses yeux fatigués. Cette fois, il les laissa couler librement.

o0o

L'homme se promenait entre les tombes de grès du petit cimetière de Glas Krec'h (*). Tout autour de lui était gris, aussi gris que lui. Le temps sinistre lui allait à merveille et le ravissait au plus haut point. Le vent soufflait entre les stèles biscornues et la brume les entourait telle un léger linceul aérien.

L'homme errait sans but précis, mais une stèle attira son regard de glace. _Anatole Le Gellec. 2005-2013. _Un rictus étira sa bouche sans lèvres.

Il s'éloigna, les mains profondément enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau gris, ses doigts caressant le petit denier poli qui l'accompagnait à présent partout.

(*) = « Là où il y a de la charité et de l'amour, Dieu lui-même y est »

(*) = Mon Dieu, en breton. Correspond un peu à notre « putain ! » ou « nom de Dieu ! »

(*) = Colline verte en breton

**Fin du chapitre 11 ! J'ai conscience que ma fic est de plus en plus sombre, mais c'est fait exprès. Peut-être Aidan et Mary auront-ils droit à des jours plus heureux… Ou pas !**

**J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu !**

**A tout bientôt et portez-vous bien, pour les siècles des siècles.**

**Amen.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, le douzième déjà. Mais c'est que j'avance vite ! Plus que pour ma thèse en tout cas…**

**Merci à Lyra pour sa review. Oui avec ma furette j'ai perdu une importante source d'inspiration, et Tartine se sent seule. Dans ce chapitre tu vas en apprendre plus sur Darkbuttock (mais où est-ce que je vais chercher des noms pareils !), et si tu réfléchis bien au matériau dont est fait un denier, tu trouveras un détail essentiel à la suite de l'histoire. Celles qui sont attentives et rapides le trouveront dans ce chapitre. Mais je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 12

_« Anatole Le Gellec. 2005-2013 »_

Mort il y avait de cela quelques mois. Ce gosse n'avait que huit ans. Et il l'avait tué.

Aidan détourna son regard triste et coupable de la stèle de pierre aux lettres dorées et s'éloigna d'un pas vif du lugubre petit cimetière.

o0o

« Tu penses qu'il est humain, ce Darkbuttock? »

« Je ne sais pas, la première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était au XIIIème siècle, et il n'a pas changé. Un peu plus livide, mais c'est tout » répondit Aidan. « C'est peut-être en effet un vampire, tu ne penses pas? »

Mary ne souffla mot, trop absorbée dans ses réflexions. Comment Aidan pouvait-il espérer vaincre ce type s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il était?

o0o

_Le jeune homme déposa les cierges au fumet de cire d'abeille sur la petite table, et attendit, tremblant, que son maître le mande. Sa timidité maladive ne s'était guère améliorée depuis la mort de ses parents, deux hivers plus tôt. Ses parents. Leur mort l'avait profondément traumatisé et laissé comme égaré. Il renifla, essuya son nez dégoulinant du dos de sa main, y déposant une traînée jaunâtre, et ravala le chagrin sur le point de le submerger._

_Servant de messe, voilà ce qu'il était. Au moins ne se sentait-il pas tout à fait inutile. Son maître, le prêtre Bulltripe (*), lui jeta un regard mauvais et méprisant, et se replongea dans ses comptes. La petite église qui leur servait de logis était humide et froide, mais ils s'en contentaient. Au moment de chaque équinoxe, il fallait procéder aux comptes, recenser le nombre de fidèles passant le seuil de la chapelle chaque dimanche, celui des cierges et des hosties, sans oublier celui des napperons et des bouteilles de vin de messe. Le nez rouge de Bulltripe attestait que la quantité de ce vin devait avoir passablement baissé en quelques mois. _

_Son père aimait tant le bon vin, se rappela le jeune homme. Des larmes acides lui piquèrent les yeux et les images atroces du trépas de ses géniteurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Ceux qui les avaient tués…non, plutôt ce qui les avait tués était innommable. Et inhumain. Des créatures sombres. Des démons. Aux cheveux roux. Des pentacles ignobles dessinés sur leurs joues maculées de charbon, des os cliquetant à leur cou, des chiens gigantesques se débattant au bout de laisses de cuir, hurlant et griffant l'air devant eux, leur gueule béante laissant apparaître des rangées de crocs luisants de bave blanchâtre et écumante. L'image même de l'Enfer. Et le jeune homme, que les monstres n'avaient pas vu, ni senti, Dieu seul savait par quel miracle, s'était alors juré, malgré une peur sans bornes, de venger la mort de ses parents bien aimés. De traquer les sombres créatures foulant cette terre en toute impunité, quelles qu'elles soient. Les enfants de Satan ne vivraient pas tranquilles tant qu'il serait en vie. Et il les poursuivrait jusqu'en Enfer s'il le fallait. Il avait vu en sa survie miraculeuse un signe, le signe qu'il devait débarrasser la terre de ces sataniques âmes. _

_Il s'en fit le serment, et depuis ce jour, il devint le serviteur de son Dieu, son justicier. Mais pour se faire, il devait abandonner son statut d'être humain mortel._

o0o

Mary referma le lourd volume poussiéreux qu'elle était allée emprunter à la vieille bibliothèque nichée au cœur de Brest. Elle se massa les tempes, une migraine pointant le bout de son nez. Elle se leva et alla préparer du thé, comme à son habitude. En quelque sorte, la routine la rassurait. Effectuer des gestes rendus automatiques par l'habitude la réconfortait.

Aidan était assis à la table du salon, vautré sur le plateau de bois lustré, la tête posée sur le livre qu'il était en train de feuilleter quelques minutes auparavant. Mary vérifia qu'il n'ait pas bavé sur le précieux ouvrage et le réveilla sans douceur, le secouant sans aucun ménagement. Il grogna et releva la tête, la forme du livre imprimée sur sa joue cramoisie. Mary pouffa et déposa une tasse de thé devant lui.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? » lui demanda t-il.

« Oh, sans doute plus de choses que toi » répondit-elle avec un sourire entendu, tout en essayant de se débarrasser de Tartine qui avait élu domicile sur le livre posé à ses côtés, sur le canapé. « Hé, Tartine, ça t'intéresse vraiment le _Liber Maleficus (*) _? »

La furette lui adressa un regard mauvais et s'éloigna pour sauter sur les genoux d'Aidan, l'air triomphant lorsqu'il se mit à lui gratter les oreilles.

Mary n'avait rien trouvé de véritablement concluant. Ce Darkbuttock demeurait un vrai mystère. Mais ce Ministère des Affaires Obscures existait depuis le XVIIème siècle, fondé à Paris en 1654. Une sorte d'Inquisition, sans doute. La jeune femme frissonna. Elle ne s'expliquait toujours pas comment Darkbuttock avait pu traverser les siècles, comme eux. Elle ne voyait pas du tout ce qu'il pouvait bien être. Et ce qui pourrait en venir à bout.

Fatiguée, la migraine ayant définitivement pris possession de sa tête et ricanant victorieusement, Mary monta à l'étage et se laissa tomber sur le lit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Brioche vint se blottir près d'elle, épuisée par l'ascension du raide et traître escalier. Aidan ne vint pas la rejoindre, sans doute s'était-il à nouveau endormi au salon.

Mais Aidan était parfaitement éveillé, bien reposé par sa petite sieste. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte, prenant garde de la faire grincer le moins possible, et s'engouffra dans le couloir sombre et désert. Une fois à l'extérieur, il respira à pleins poumons l'air frais et revigorant de la nuit hivernale, resserra sa veste autour de lui, et se mit à avancer d'un bon pas. La lune gardait son œil attentif sur lui, mais elle n'était qu'à moitié pleine, elle ne pouvait donc rien faire contre lui. Il lui lança un regard moqueur et pressa le pas. Il n'eut pas à marcher longtemps. Il le vit, assis sur un banc, calme et serein. Aidan s'approcha et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ce type n'avait donc pas froid? Et il ne dormait jamais?

« Je vous attendais, Monsieur Turner. » Voix glaciale. Sans émotion.

« Je vous écoute. »

Darkbuttock tourna légèrement son visage vers l'homme-loup et ils se jaugèrent pendant quelques instants.

« Je n'ai pas encore trouvé le moyen d'éliminer Mary Campbell. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Mais vous, en revanche, je sais parfaitement comment vous anéantir, Lycan. »

Aidan sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos raide. Il avait la bouche sèche, et ses oreilles sifflaient. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et sa vision s'était obscurcie. Il avait tellement peur.

Reprenant consistance, il eut juste la force d'émettre un ricanement moqueur.

« Et de quelle manière? De l'argent? Vous n'en trouverez pas d'assez pur pour me trouer la peau, vous savez ça? »

« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Cet argent, je l'ai, et c'est même grâce à votre compagne. »

Un doute soudain et désagréable s'installa soudain dans le cœur d'Aidan et n'en bougea plus, blotti confortablement dans les tréfonds de la masse palpitante.

L'Inquisiteur lui adressa un sourire cynique et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, avec l'air d'un lion affamé sur le point de bondir sur une fragile et gracile antilope. Puis il se leva et s'éloigna dans un grand éclat de rire, laissant l'homme-loup les bras ballants, la poitrine sur le point d'exploser, et l'âme ravagée.

Darkbuttock ne se pressa pas, ne craignant rien de la bête qu'il avait réussi à déstabiliser en quelques mots. Cet être abject n'avait même pas osé l'attaquer. Mais le loup ne pouvait rien contre lui, hormis durant les nuits de pleine lune. Il avait de quoi être pleinement satisfait. Il venait d'entamer le long travail visant à affaiblir les deux créatures qu'il traquait inlassablement depuis des années. Unies contre lui, il ne pourrait rien contre elles, mais séparées…

Toutes ces années passées à chasser le démon. Il était venu à bout d'une masse grouillante et répugnante de petits êtres maléfiques. Mais ces deux-là étaient les plus forts, il ignorait pourquoi. Et c'était pour cela qu'il avait besoin d'eux, morts. Il avait besoin du doigt d'une sorcière et de la canine d'un loup-garou. Et le Créateur serait content de lui.

o0o

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me chantes là?! Je ne lui ai rien donné du tout! »

Aidan faisait face à une Mary complètement égarée, paniquée par les accusations qu'il portait contre elle.

« Je croyais que je pouvais avoir confiance en toi! Mais tu as préféré me trahir! Evidemment que toi tu savais quelle sorte d'argent est nécessaire pour me tuer! Et tu savais aussi où trouver cet argent ancien et pur! » vociféra Aidan.

Et sur ce, il sortit en claquant la porte violemment, faisant trembler toute la pièce. Quelques objets se renversèrent et tombèrent au sol sous le choc, en entraînant d'autres, qui en entraînèrent d'autres à leur tour. Ce fut rapidement un capharnaüm impressionnant qui entoura Mary, demeurée debout au milieu du salon, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Tartine couina de peur lorsque le sucrier tomba au sol, à quelques centimètres de ses moustaches noires.

Hébétée, Mary se secoua et commença machinalement à ranger les objets tombés à terre. Elle tria méticuleusement les clous romains, celtiques et médiévaux, ramassa les quinaires et les deniers d'argent répandus devant elle. Sa collection de monnaie était intacte, les dieux soient loués. Mais un denier manquait à l'appel. Un denier médiéval pontifical du XIIème siècle, le plus beau et le plus précieux de sa collection. Après avoir rampé sous les meubles et le canapé sans trouver trace de la pièce, la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Et la panique l'envahit.

o0o

_« L'eau bénite n'est pas suffisante. Il nous faut quelque chose de plus puissant. »_

_Le personnage qui venait de parler observa l'homme se tordant de douleur à ses pieds. Il l'avait inondé d'eau bénite, et cela lui avait brûlé la peau._

_« Nous n'avons rien d'autre » dit un autre personnage en sortant de l'ombre, mais pas suffisamment pour être reconnu par l'individu à terre. Il agita un petit crucifix devant sa victime qui hurla de plus belle en se cachant les yeux de ses mains brûlées. _

_« Mais cela ne le tuera point. »_

_L'Inquisiteur se gratta la tête, le regard fixé sur la créature essoufflée à ses pieds. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment la renvoyer dans le Néant originel d'où elle n'aurait jamais dû sortir. A chaque tentative, cet être ignoble était revenu, à différents coins du monde connu._

_L'Inquisiteur soupira de lassitude. Ces démons étaient coriaces, par Dieu! Une véritable engeance. L'image de ses parents assassinés sauvagement lui redonna un dernier regain de courage et d'opiniâtreté. Pour l'heure, il lui fallait prendre la vie d'une créature des ténèbres le plus vite possible, sa propre vie semblant se consumer et partir en lambeaux comme autant de pans de brume soufflés par le vent._

o0o

Le chien avançait, nez au sol, la queue frétillante de bonheur. Un tel fumet! Il n'en rencontrait pas de pareils tous les jours.

La route qu'il suivait se resserra pour ne plus former qu'un petit sentier s'enfonçant lentement entre les arbres tordus de l'épaisse forêt située à quelques lieues de la ville. L'effluve était de plus en plus forte, et elle lui était étrangère. Le chien n'y prit pas garde, trop enivré qu'il était par le doux arôme du sang frais.

Il effectua encore quelques pas et découvrit la source de l'odeur qu'il avait suivie sur quelques kilomètres. Il posa sa truffe humide sur le bras de l'homme étendu par terre, respirant avec difficulté. Le molosse, profondément fidèle à la race humaine, ne lui fit aucun mal. Pourtant, il percevait autre chose en plus de l'odeur humaine. Quelque chose de plus animal, mais qui lui fit peur. Couinant misérablement, le grand chien partit au grand galop, la queue entre les pattes

o0o

La bête n'accorda pas d'attention au chien, se concentrant pour ne pas sombrer. Du sang chaud et abondant coulait sur sa poitrine qui se soulevait chaotiquement. Elle sentait la brûlure dans sa chair, ainsi qu'une sorte de grésillement désagréable. Reposant la tête sur le sol, elle tenta de calmer son cœur, si elle parvenait à ôter le corps étranger qui meurtrissait son torse, elle serait sauve. En revanche, si elle n'y arrivait pas, ce serait la fin.

La bête prit une grande inspiration, déchira le tissu qui recouvrait sa poitrine, et posa ses pattes dans la blessure, triturant la chair sanguinolente et poussant un hurlement à fendre l'âme la plus endurcie.

(*) = Tripes de Taureau

(*) = Le Livre Maléfique

**Voili, fin du chapitre 12. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos espérances. La semaine prochaine je risque de poster plus spasmodiquement, puisque je serai en campagne de fouilles (sous la pluie, eh oui). J'essayerai néanmoins d'écrire le soir un maximum. **

**En attendant, je vous remercie pour votre lecture et vous souhaite bon vent!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ? Voilà le chapitre 13, toujours plus sombre. Le dénouement approcha à grands pas ! Merci, fidèles revieweuses, je vous adore ! Je vous informe que je me lance dans une autre fiction, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 13

L'archaïque Peugeot poussait des râles d'agonie et cahotait dangereusement sur le petit chemin de terre sèche. Mary tapota doucement le volant pour l'encourager. Cette voiture aurait mérité sa retraite.

Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'elle cherchait Aidan. Elle avait fait le tour de la ville et de ses environs, et avait tenté sans succès de l'appeler sur son portable. Pas trace de lui. Une peur panique décuplant à chaque instant lui enserrait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer convenablement.

Aux abords de la forêt aux feuillus décharnés et nus, elle arrêta sa voiture qui sembla pousser un soupir de soulagement, et continua à pieds. Elle s'agenouilla pour déposer Tartine à terre, et la furette s'agita dans son harnais rose, se dandinant et se frottant le ventre sur le sol. Mary sourit et lui fit flairer le t-shirt d'Aidan qu'elle avait emporté. Un furet est peut-être moins rapide qu'un chien, mais son flair est tout aussi aiguisé. Tartine ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et bondit sur le sentier.

Il leur fallut bien une heure pour le trouver. Il était étendu sur le sol, le teint livide et la respiration sifflante. Mary et Tartine se précipitèrent vers lui. La jeune femme tâta son pouls et examina la blessure qu'il avait à la poitrine. Inquiète, elle déposa le t-shirt sur la plaie et ordonna à Aidan de plaquer le tissu sur sa chair pour éviter l'hémorragie. Puis elle courut jusqu'à sa Peugeot, Tartine blottie dans ses bras. Elle avait une étrange impression de déjà vu. Cet imbécile passait son temps à se faire trouer la viande, et elle passait le sien à le raccommoder.

o0o

L'homme observa la marre de sang que la terre du sentier tentait d'avaler. Il s'agenouilla, déposa son doigt fin et blême dans le liquide vermeil, et le porta à sa bouche. Il aurait reconnu ce sang entre mille. Ce sang tant honni, qu'il avait fait couler à maintes reprises, ce sang ignoble.

Fou de rage, il dût constater la survie de sa victime. La sorcière était venue chercher son loup-garou, et ils seraient bien trop méfiants à présent. Le vent de la victoire avait fini de souffler pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

Poussant un cri de folie pure qui fit s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux mécontents et désapprobateurs, l'Inquisiteur rebroussa chemin d'un pas rageur.

o0o

Aidan flottait dans un brouillard irisé, l'esprit cotonneux. Il avait tenté d'émerger à de nombreuses reprises, mais cela avait été vain. Il n'était pas certain d'être encore en vie, mais il avait la certitude de ne pas être tout à fait mort. C'était à chaque fois pareil. Le passage vers l'Au-Delà lui était toujours interdit. Il eut presque envie de rire. Il allait revenir, une fois de plus, parmi les vivants.

Sentant la mort s'éloigner de lui, l'homme-loup concentra toutes ses forces défaillantes afin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Mary perçut plus qu'elle ne vit les yeux d'Aidan s'ouvrir. Elle sourit à ces yeux vairons si particuliers qu'elle aimait tant.

« Bienvenue parmi les vivants. »

Dès qu'il vit le visage de sa bien-aimée, le jeune homme sentit une vague de culpabilité s'abattre sur lui tel un drap mortuaire glacé.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle ne sembla pas l'entendre et farfouilla dans ses poches pour en sortir un petit sachet plastique couvert de traces brunes-écarlates.

« Ceci, » dit-elle « est un denier pontifical du XIIème siècle. Frappé à l'emblème du pape Innocent II, et béni par ce dernier. De l'argent pur et ancien, consacré par Sa Sainteté le pape lui-même. Pour exterminer un loup-garou, on ne pourrait rêver meilleur objet. Je l'ai découvert dans ta main, taché par ton sang. J'ignore comment il a pu se retrouver dans ta poitrine, mais ce que je sais, c'est que tu as survécu, et que logiquement tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Aidan la regarda, l'air hagard. Il ne comprenait rien. Il ne se souvenait de rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il s'était acharné sur sa plaie jusqu'à pouvoir en extraire le denier d'argent.

« Ce denier, » continua t-elle « je l'ai trouvé lors de fouilles à Rome il y a deux ans. Il est composé d'argent pur, ce qui est très rare pour une pièce du XIIème siècle. On avait tendance à créer des alliages par souci d'économie. Celui-ci est donc très particulier. Il a sa place dans un musée. J'imagine que Darkbuttock l'a aperçu en venant ici et qu'il l'a subtilisé. Je n'y suis pour rien. »

Aidan hocha la tête, honteux. Il allait devoir redoubler de prudence. Leur ennemi avait de la ressource et de la suite dans les idées, il ne s'arrêterait sans doute pas là.

Mary observa Aidan endormi sur le canapé, les traits détendus, l'air serein. Il semblait plus jeune, ses soucis envolés. Elle ne s'expliquait pas la façon grâce à laquelle il avait survécu, ni comment ce denier avait pu atterrir dans sa poitrine. Peut-être avait-il été tiré par une arme à feu…mais elle en doutait, Darkbuttock aurait fait fondre la pièce pour en former une balle. Cet Inquisiteur possédait une rare intelligence, et ses ennemis ignoraient totalement ce qu'il était, ce qui lui donnait un net avantage. Mary laissa ses pensées vagabonder, se demandant pour la énième fois ce qui pourrait la tuer. Le feu, le fer, l'argent en étaient incapables, tout comme l'eau ou le bois. Certains avaient même tenté de lui faire avaler de l'or liquide, sans succès. D'autres avaient choisi de la vider de son sang. Ils n'avaient fait que la rendre encore plus haineuse. Elle était passée par toutes les morts possibles et imaginables, certaines aussi originales que douloureuses. Son corps s'était endurci à l'extrême, son âme aussi. Et pourtant, elle ressentait une peur sans bornes, qui ébranlait dangereusement sa forteresse de pierre, à tel point qu'elle la sentait prête à s'effondrer, comme lorsqu'Aidan avait débarqué dans sa vie, catapulté au dessus des hautes murailles.

Elle jeta encore un coup d'œil à l'homme qu'elle aimait, et la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Elle venait de découvrir l'unique moyen de la détruire. Et elle s'en voulut de ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. C'était d'une logique incroyable, plus claire et limpide que l'eau de la source la plus pure. Et à présent, elle savait également ce qui pourrait occire Aidan. S'ils s'étaient rencontrés, ce n'était pas par hasard.

Cette découverte finit de lui ôter tout courage et hacha menu les débris de son cœur tourmenté, et elle espéra vivement que Darkbuttock n'arriverait pas aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

o0o

_Ecosse, Highlands, An de Grâce 1269, quelques lunes après le trépas de Sa Sainteté le Pape Clément IV._

_La jeune femme resta pétrifiée lorsqu'elle découvrit l'aspect de la bête qui poussait ces hurlements si lugubres. Elle en avait entendu parler à moult reprises, elle savait que cela existait, mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une de ses yeux. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas peur._

_Elle n'esquissa pas un mouvement, n'émit pas un bruit, et observa le loup immense, fascinée. Il ne capterait pas sa présence, le vent soufflait du nord, et elle avait pris soin de se poster au sud. La bête fit quelques pas, gratta un peu de sol de ses pattes puissantes, grogna, puis fila à toute allure vers l'ouest. La sorcière la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur étrangement serré. La lueur pâle de la lune pleine sembla la suivre alors qu'elle traversait les landes rocheuses et brumeuses, le nez au vent. _

o0o

Une dense et lourde pluie s'abattait comme à son habitude sur la Bretagne frigorifiée, une mer bouillonnante frappait les récifs avec une violence rare et dévastatrice. Les plages de fins gravillons subissaient ses assauts, se couvrant à chaque offensive de coquillages malmenés, d'algues verdâtres et gluantes, et d'écume crayeuse. Le ciel, fou de colère, grondait et éructait, faisant tinter les sabots de ses cent-mille chevaux dans une clameur caverneuse.

L'Inquisiteur appréciait ces éléments déchaînés. Cette atmosphère lui seyait à merveille, faisant ressortir davantage encore son teint exsangue. Mais ce jour-là, il ne prêta aucune attention à ce climat apocalyptique, trop perdu qu'il était dans ses moroses pensées. Il avait échoué. La bête vivait encore.

Il sortit de sa poche une étrange petite arme à feu, qu'il caressa avec amour, tel un amant attentionné laissant courir ses doigts sur la peau douce et blanche de sa bien-aimée. Ce petit bijou, il l'avait conçu lui-même, et il ne l'avait jamais déçu. Mais la veille au soir, sa précieuse arme n'avait pas réussi à venir à bout du loup. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela était possible. Le denier d'argent, tiré à bout portant, avait pénétré dans la poitrine de sa victime, déchirant ses chairs au passage, creusant un trou profond et béant dans le torse frémissant. L'Inquisiteur avait ensuite abandonné sa victime agonisante qui se traînant sur le sol d'un sentier où personne ne passait jamais. Il viendrait constater sa mort le lendemain, et lui ôterait l'une de ses canines par la même occasion. Seulement voilà, son macchabée semblait s'être envolé.

Darkbuttock leva ses yeux pâles et froids vers le ciel, à la recherche d'un signe de son Dieu. Mais la voûte grisâtre demeura aussi vide que les orbites de son maître Bulltripe, après qu'il lui eût arraché les yeux plusieurs siècles auparavant.

o0o

Mary se dépêcha d'atteindre la petite épicerie du bout de la rue, sous une pluie battante et bien connue des habitants de Brest. Elle passa le seuil en hâte, ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le patron, affalé sur son comptoir. La jeune femme le salua d'un signe de tête et tenta de faire abstraction du regard lubrique qu'il glissa sur elle. Elle s'empara de deux boîtes de thé au milieu du bazar douteux qui régnait dans la supérette, et tendit rapidement la monnaie à l'homme qui la rebutait tant. Il prit son temps pour compter les pièces, se léchant les lèvres, son nez énorme et boutonneux frémissant. Ecœurée, elle embarqua son thé et sortit en claquant la lourde porte de l'épicerie.

Elle courut jusqu'à son logis et y entra en trombe, ruisselante de pluie et de mauvaise humeur. Aidan, le teint toujours livide, leva la tête lorsqu'il entendit divers objets hétéroclites s'écraser sur le sol au passage de sa douce. Elle alla mettre de l'eau à chauffer, pestant une énième fois contre les canalisations remplies de calcaire qui donnaient à son eau une apparence de pastis mal dilué. S'énervant et éructant, de fort méchante humeur, Mary lança un regard mauvais à Taranis, roulé en boule dans l'égouttoir à salade. Ce chat avait la fâcheuse tendance à se coucher dans les endroits les plus insolites qu'il dégotait : baignoire, poubelle de la salle de bain, tiroir à chaussettes d'Aidan, et elle en passait. Elle souleva le récipient, l'emporta au salon, et le retourna au dessus du canapé. Taranis poussa un miaulement fort peu viril et courut se mettre à l'abri à l'étage. Avec un grognement, Mary récupéra l'égouttoir et s'en alla préparer sa salade.

Aidan l'observa, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mary pouvait se changer en dragon certains jours. Et il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier. Le jeune homme se leva avec difficulté, sa poitrine hurlant de désapprobation sous pareil traitement, et se dirigea vers la cuisine, s'attendant à tout instant à se faire balayer par un jet de flammes brûlantes.

« Le dragon s'est-il calmé? » demanda t-il à Mary, affairée devant de grandes feuilles de salade éparpillées devant elle.

Elle se retourna avec un sourire triste, délaissa la salade et s'assit avec peine sur le plan de travail trop haut pour elle. Puis elle fixa ses yeux dans ceux d'Aidan et prit une profonde inspiration.

« Nous devons parler » lui dit-elle. « C'est urgent. Et grave. »

Elle se mit à débiter des paroles qui peinèrent à atteindre le cerveaux de l'homme-loup tant elles lui semblèrent insensées. Puis la logique se fraya peu à peu un passage dans son esprit embrumé. Une logique inouïe. Une logique terrifiante. Et la bête en lui se recroquevilla de terreur.

**Voilà les petits! Tremblez au fond de vos lits douillets, craignez la bête! Elle approche! Bon, restons sérieux. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il est un poil plus court que les précédents, mais l'histoire ne me permettait pas de l'allonger. Je vous remercie d'avance pour vos éventuelles reviews, et à la revoyure! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello tout le monde! Z'allez bien? Le temps pourri de Lorient empêche toute fouille archéologique aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour poster le chapitre 14. Merci à Lyra et Keepcool pour leurs reviews super sympas! **

**Lyra : Ah oui, je pensais bien que tu avais compris! Pour tout te dire, je viens de trouver ce qu'est Darkbuttock, donc tu ne pouvais pas avoir déjà deviné! Pour le reste je n'en dis pas plus, mais je vois que tu es attentive! Merci pour tes reviews, elles me font toujours super plaisir. D'autant plus qu'elles sont longues. Merci beaucoup.**

**Keepcool : Pour être indiscret, c'est indiscret! Non, je rigole, faut oser poser des questions indiscrètes dans la vie. Pour créer Mary, j'ai repris plein de bouts de moi-même (sauf qu'elle elle est jolie, grrr!), alors oui, j'ai perdu mon ami il y a bientôt deux ans…ce que le temps passe! Je sais pas si c'est ça qui fait de moi qqn de tourmenté, mais peut-être que ça y contribue. Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir.**

**Rhaaa faut que j'arrête d'étaler ma vie!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 14

_La sorcière blonde poussa son dernier soupir. Sa chair meurtrie laissait encore échapper quelques perles d'un rubis chatoyant. Du sang damné. Le sang du Diable._

_L'Inquisiteur se frotta les mains. Du travail bien fait. Le village de RamassePoux était définitivement débarrassé de cette engeance de Satan. Elle, elle ne reviendrait pas._

_S'agenouillant devant le cadavre frais et encore palpitant, il attendit quelques instants que l'âme déchue s'en échappe. Dès qu'elle le fit, fine émanation vaporeuse, il s'en empara et la dévora. Aussitôt, il sentit son corps s'emplir d'une force puissante et nouvelle. Il se redressa avec l'impression d'être un homme neuf, et sortit dans les rues mal éclairées du piteux petit hameau, abandonnant la forme sans vie dans la lugubre masure qu'il s'était appropriée afin de mener à bien son funeste office. Embrassant la fine croix d'or qu'il portait au cou, il se mit en marche, bien décidé à mettre le plus de lieues possibles entre lui et la miteuse bourgade. Il rangea le crucifix dans les replis de son pourpoint avec moult gestes délicats, et s'autorisa un rictus satisfait. Les pires atrocités pouvaient être légitimées si elles étaient ordonnées par Le Seigneur en Personne. _

o0o

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Aidan et Mary ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole. Leurs gestes étaient calculés, leurs regards fuyants.

« On va s'éviter encore longtemps ? » demanda Mary.

Aidan la regarda d'un air sombre mais ne souffla mot.

« Je ne vais pas te changer en crapaud baveux, tu sais… »

« Non, mais tu peux me tuer. »

« De la même manière que le loup est capable de m'occire. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons nous entretuer… Ecoute Aidan, peut-être que Darkbuttock l'a aussi compris. Ce qui signifie qu'il va nous liguer l'un contre l'autre pour que l'un finisse par tuer l'autre, ou mieux, que nous nous terrassions mutuellement. Et il n'aura même pas à se salir les mains. Est-ce vraiment ce que tu veux? Dans ce cas, je te propose de t'accompagner à la prochaine plaine lune pour que tu… »

« Non! Tu as raison. Au lieu de nous énerver, restons unis et trouvons un moyen de pulvériser cette ignoble larve blanche. »

Mary hocha la tête avec un sourire. Enfin, elle retrouvait son loup-garou, toutes griffes dehors.

Elle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Aidan, agrippa son parapluie bleu, et sortit. Dehors, le vent faisait rage, comme à son habitude, et la pluie martelait les pavés déchaussés de la petite rue. Sautant par dessus les larges flaques, Mary se hâta jusqu'au petit musée où elle travaillait. En entrant dans son bureau en pagaille, elle avisa une pile de cartons remplis à ras bord de vestiges divers. Elle soupira, découragée d'avance, ses pensées à mille lieues des morceaux de céramiques gallo-romaines qui trônaient sur sa table. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se mit à trier et numéroter sans soin chaque antique débris, chaque clou rouillé et chaque ossement poussiéreux.

L'esprit plus embrumé que jamais, elle s'accorda une pause en milieu de matinée, et laissa ses yeux parcourir la pièce qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil du temps. Des photos jaunies par l'humidité qui régnait dans l'atelier durant les jours de tempête se décollaient du mur, tentant de fuir un ennemi invisible, un fer à cheval décrépit côtoyait quelques fossiles d'ammonites sur le bureau, des dessins défraichis collés au mur à la hâte tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur les scotchs qui les retenaient, et un arc tordu était adossé à l'étagère, rêvant à des jours meilleurs et plus glorieux.

Mary sourit lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un immense poster d'Indiana Jones, punaisé par son facétieux collègue, Joël, qui avait aussi un jour décidé d'orner sa porte avec une très vilaine et sinistre image de Goule. Elle n'avait jamais réellement compris l'étrange intérêt de son ami pour ces créatures inquiétantes, mais elle avait appris à ne plus se poser de questions sur le compte de Joël. Mary s'abîma une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, les yeux toujours rivés sur la Goule. Une forme sombre, aux membres fins et allongés, le regard féroce. La jeune femme n'en avait jamais vu, malgré sa très longue vie. Peut-être se cachaient-elles, mais nul doute qu'elles existaient.

Détournant le regard, Mary se replongea avec lassitude et agacement dans ses tris.

o0o

_La haute cathédrale régnait sur le ciel, des choucas hantant ses tourelles, les morts se partageant ses catacombes pourrissantes. Entre deux mondes, l'homme s'effiloche en prières, se répand en d'interminables génuflexions, espérant la vie perpétuelle sans arrêt, et lui, inlassable hérétique devant l'Eternel, il ne comprend pas pour quelle raison. Il chercha la mort mais elle ne voulut pas de lui. _

_Le soir tombait en frissons sur les toits de Paris. Une bruine glacée transformait les ruelles en égouts ruisselants, les façades délabrées en éponges nauséabondes et les rares humains cheminant, en silhouettes dégoulinantes. L'homme pressé sautillait de pavés mal joints en collines d'immondices._

_Enfin la grande porte, la lanterne aux lueurs fugaces, les trois marches en chêne et le réconfort d'un semblant de chaleur. L'homme se débarrassa de son manteau qui s'en alla mourir à ses pieds en une large flaque de feutre gorgé d'eau. Il se pressa devant l'âtre froid et béant, souffla, jura et maudit, jusqu'à ce qu'une timide braise rougeoie sous une bûche humide._

_Ardgahl réchauffa ses mains mutilées comme il le put, des nuages de vapeur bistre s'échappant de sa bouche à chacun de ses souffles laborieux. Des pas pressés et des taches de lumière jaunâtre à l'extérieur de la chaumière lui firent dresser une oreille tremblante et inquiète._

_« Au nom du roi, ouvrez! »_

_Pris de panique, l'homme se recroquevilla sur ses blessures encore fraîches, l'esprit noyé dans un brouillard de douleur et de lassitude. Avec un soupire, il entrouvrit la vieille porte grinçante, et fit face à sa nouvelle mort. Mais, comme toutes les autres, elle n'aurait rien de définitif. Lui, la créature du Diable, il possédait le trésor le plus convoité de la terre, mais il aurait préféré pouvoir s'en détourner et accueillir en son sein une mort mille fois méritée. _

o0o

_Sa vie insensée n'avait été faite que de vent et de brouillard. Parfois, pareille à l'étourneau, pareille au ressac, elle s'arrêtait, mais sans jamais s'attarder, attendant un souffle doux et marin ou le rugissement de la tempête pour reprendre son vol. Il était déjà advenu qu'elle lie son chemin à celui de Gitans nomades aux autres silences, qui ne la jugeaient pas, délaissant pour un temps sa soif de liberté pour la douceur du cheminement partagé. Mais elle ne faisait partie d'aucun clan, n'appartenait à aucune race, son sang n'était que de vent et son cœur ne recherchait que l'infini. _

_Elle aimait les paysages sauvages et purs, les soirs d'automne où les vignes tendent leurs bras nus et déchiquetés en cris silencieux vers le ciel sombre et torturé, les jours où le vent chante et gémit entre les arbres tourmentés, les mystérieux crépuscules écossais et leurs brumes éternelles. _

_Les bras écartés tel le héron des grèves, elle laissait le vent s'engouffrer dans sa chemise entrouverte, plantée au sommet des falaises de grès blanc des côtes de la farouche Alba (*). Elle, la sorcière sulfureuse, honnie de tous, ne recherchait la compagnie de personne. Et personne ne recherchait la sienne. Elle se sentait dissolue, telle les tiges inégales d'un bouquet de fleurs des champs emporté par la brise printanière. _

_Et ce fut ce qui la coupa du reste du monde mortel, et la condamna plus d'une fois. _

o0o

_Les ruelles sombres et sordides d'Amsterdam dégageaient d'écoeurants remugles de moisissure. Quelques rats dodus couinèrent et prirent la fuite aussi vite que le leur permettaient leurs petites pattes rosâtres, lorsque l'homme s'affala sur le sol, entraînant un désagréable bruit de succion lorsqu'il atterrit dans une flaque de boue putride. Il laissa son visage osseux reposer dans le limon peu ragoûtant, insensible au crachin qui s'abattait sur sa tête, s'enfilait entre les mèches sombres de ses rares cheveux et imbibait son pourpoint crasseux. Soudain, des pieds démesurés apparurent dans son champ de vision, raclèrent la fange brunâtre et puante, aspergeant un peu plus son visage souillé, et repartirent pesamment. _

_L'Inquisiteur siffla de mépris en regardant les godillots s'éloigner, et se redressa tant bien que mal, la respiration sifflante. L'épuisement et la faiblesse laissèrent place à la haine, qui emplit bientôt son esprit, son âme et son cœur en larges spectres de feu, et les dernières bribes de son humanité furent bientôt consumées. Le monde, tel qu'il était, le rebutait. Il devait le nettoyer, le purger, arracher de ses propres ongles l'infâme corruption qui le rongeait avant que les quatre effroyables cavaliers de l'Apocalypse ne surgissent et saccagent la terre. _

_Mais pour ce faire, il avait besoin de forces. Se levant péniblement, l'Inquisiteur huma l'air fétide et méphitique, détectant la trace malsaine d'une créature des ténèbres. Elle ne devait pas être loin, il la sentait, subtil mélange d'ossuaire et de soufre. Il lui arracherait son âme et s'abreuverait de sa force vitale. Tel était le prix à payer pour continuer le combat. _

o0o

Le soir tombait en fins lambeaux sombres sur Brest. Les cheminées laissaient échapper de délicates fumerolles de leur bouche entrouverte, et un léger parfum d'embrun et de feu de bois embaumait l'air hivernal. Quelques silencieux flocons voltigeaient au gré de la brise océane, et les toits se paraient d'un aérien manteau virginal.

Mary réchauffait ses doigts engourdis par le froid sur les parois chaudes et réconfortantes d'une tasse de thé, son regard glissant sur les contours flous de la ville bretonne.

Aidan, l'air concentré, terminait un mot croisé, Tartine blottie dans la doublure duveteuse de sa veste. Le petit corps irradiait une chaleur bienfaisante et agréable. Le jeune homme passa un doigt songeur sur les fragiles oreilles rondes du furet endormi, attendri jusqu'à la moelle de ses os.

« On devrait se faire une tarte aux pommes. Ou des pommes au four remplies de miel et de cannelle » lança t-il à sa compagne. « Les pommes seront gâtées demain sinon. »

Mary se tourna vers Aidan, sceptique. Sa gourmandise le perdrait. Quant à elle, elle était bien trop préoccupée pour penser à des tartes.

« Oui, fais comme tu veux, moi je n'ai pas faim. »

Elle se leva sous le regard attristé de l'homme-loup, et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, retournant ses méninges en tous sens afin de leur faire cracher leur substance la plus secrète. Elle fit défiler à toute vitesse dans sa tête des images de son enfance, puis de son interminable vie d'adulte, triant rapidement le flot coloré qui avait envahi son esprit. Elle examina avec soin ses souvenirs les plus désagréables, cherchant désespérément une trace, un indice, si infime soit-il. Mais en vain. Darkbuttock demeurait un mystère inextricable à ses yeux.

Découragée, elle s'affala sur le canapé et recouvrit sa tête d'un coussin vert et blanc pour cacher les larmes qui avaient éclos sous ses paupières lourdes, en millions d'étoiles acides et aveuglantes. Elle avait cherché partout, épluché tous les anciens ouvrages de magie noire de la bibliothèque du vieux Morsallec, retourné terre et ciel pour découvrir ne serait-ce qu'un insignifiant détail.

Aidan jura de manière colorée lorsque le couteau à éplucher se planta profondément dans sa chair, faisant jaillir une gerbe écarlate qui inonda la pomme au cœur blanchâtre qu'il était en train de peler. Avec de nouvelles imprécations qui auraient fait rougir un moine défroqué, le jeune homme porta la plaie dégoulinante de sang à ses lèvres et aspira le liquide écarlate. Soudain, comme si la foudre l'avait frappé, il s'immobilisa au beau milieu de la cuisine. Il avait compris. Se ruant au salon, il secoua Mary sans délicatesse et lui exposa sa découverte, le souffle court, le cœur sur le point d'exploser. La sorcière le regarda avec des yeux ronds, bouche-bée. Mais c'était bien vrai! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt?

D'un bond, elle se propulsa vers son portable, posé sur la table de la cuisine, et composa le numéro avec des doigts tremblants et fébriles. Lorsqu'elle entendit la voix de Joël, elle faillit hurler dans le combiné, mais elle réussit à se calmer à temps.

« Joël, j'ai des questions urgentes et cruciales à te poser…»

(*) Nom gaélique de l'Ecosse.

**Voilou, c'est tout. Il y a plein de réponses dans ce chapitre, certaines plus évidentes que d'autres, mais je pense que vous n'aurez pas de peine à comprendre ce qu'est Darkbuttock…je ne dis rien de plus afin laisser un peu de suspense pour les plus lentes d'entre vous X) !**

**Si vous avez une soudaine et subite inspiration, laissez-vous aller, postez-moi une petite review ! Je les lis toujours avec un immense plaisir.**

**Je vous souhaite une vie longue et prospère, et à la revoyure !**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 15. J'avoue que je me suis un peu laissée aller à de longues descriptions que, j'espère, vous ne trouverez pas trop ennuyeuses. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 15

_Elle venait d'un autre temps, temps où les forêts du monde bruissaient de chants et de murmures, où le domaine des hommes se cantonnait à quelques terres perdues. Son âme se souvenait du brame du cerf à l'automne rougissant, de la plainte du loup à la pleine lune, du cri rauque du corbeau aux sombres nuits d'hiver. Elle était une sorcière, toujours crainte, souvent haïe, rarement adorée. Ses secrets pourtant guérissaient aussi bien les blessures du corps que celles de l'âme. Mais elle avait également la force de tuer, de détruire, de faire souffrir. _

_Elle ne servait pas les humains, frêles créatures assaillies par toutes les misères de la création : famines, épidémies, guerres et asservissement. Néanmoins, au milieu de tous ces tourments, l'homme se tenait droit._

_Et le monde changea…_

_Elle tenta d'évoluer dans un monde cacophonique, rude, humain. Les terres sauvages avaient laissé place aux cités, aux routes, à la tristesse grise. Le vert s'estompait. Le métal était devenu roi de ce sombre univers._

_La terre était piquée de poteaux, de pylônes, alourdie par d'hideuses constructions. Les cours d'eau étaient contraints, enfermés, conduits. Les animaux domestiqués, asservis, contrôlés. Seuls les arbres conservaient un peu de leur dignité passée, mais ils gémissaient dans le vent, car leur peuple était décimé._

_Et là, sur cette colline, une sorcière pleurait sur les arbres abattus, sur les fleurs coupées, sur les bêtes dominées…_

_Mais sur les hommes écrasés sous le poids sanglant de la Grande Guerre, elle ne pleurait pas._

_o0o_

_Il était un temps lointain et flou où le sang coulait abondamment sur ses mains._

_Il était un temps où lui, Thibault de SombreCul, bourreau de son état, vivait, buvait et braillait à bouche-que-veux-tu._

_Il officiait entre la grand-place de la cité de Trogne-en-l'air et son fief de Casse-Graines, non loin de la grande et prestigieuse cité de Paris. Roi de l'une, il coupait, tranchait, ébouillantait les malandrins de tout poil, les nonnes défroquées, ou les sorcières édentées. Prince de l'autre, il égorgeait, saignait, éviscérait les bêtes ensauvagées des bosquets et des fourrés. La mort avait toujours fait partie de son quotidien. _

_Et son âme changea…_

_La vengeance s'imposa à lui avec la violence de la hache s'abattant entre une tête et deux épaules. Son office de Grand bourreau ne lui suffit plus, et le souvenir de son premier meurtre, celui de ce vieux prêtre lubrique et vicieux, Bulltripe, l'enivra. Il avait dispensé son lot de souffrances, mais il en voulait plus. Le souvenir de ses parents immolés le hanta. Alors il s'attaqua directement à ce que la populace nourrissait de plus sombre et démoniaque. Bientôt de grands procès retentissants chantèrent à ses oreilles et les hurlements de douleurs des suppliciés le bercèrent doucement. _

_Puis, vint le temps béni où Son Seigneur lui accorda l'autorisation de se repaître des âmes damnées de ses victimes. Elles devinrent peu à peu sa seule nourriture, le faisant basculer de l'autre côté du voile…du côté des créatures des ténèbres, celles-là même qu'il s'acharnait à détruire._

_Ce temps vit naître le plus effroyable des Inquisiteurs de l'histoire du monde occidental. _

_Ce temps vit naître l'être le plus diabolique de la Création. _

o0o

_L'appel du sang se faisait de plus en plus fort et puissant à mesure qu'il s'abandonnait à ses pulsions dévastatrices. Il tuait et ravageait, répandant le précieux liquide pourpre à tout va, abandonnant derrière lui des charniers fétides, douce pitance de nuées de corneilles affamées. _

_Le bois et l'acier ne parvenaient pas à trouer sa peau épaisse, les morsures des limiers Faiseurs de Ripailles ne lui laissaient pas la moindre égratignure. Il s'élançait à travers les denses forêts, volait au-dessus des étangs brumeux, disparaissait des les broussailles touffues, tout lui semblait possible._

_Et les temps changèrent…_

_L'époque des Grandes Chasses arriva, le menaçant de ses crocs acérés, l'acculant au fond des cavernes putrides et pourrissantes. L'homme se fit plus dangereux, il chercha avec frénésie la manière d'occire les bêtes de la nuit. Il se munit de poignards d'argent et traqua l'animal au fond de sa tanière, prêt à tout pour déloger le Malin rôdant dans ces contrées peu hospitalières. _

_Il fut obligé de fuir, maintes morts plus qu'atroces l'attendant au détour de chaque ruelle, au bout de chaque sentier, aucune ne l'envoyant dans l'Au Delà. _

_La bête n'eut dès lors guère droit au répit, ni au repos éternel. _

o0o

Pluie et vent, chaleur et sang. Lumière et mort.

Mary observa Joël se relever après avoir mordu durement la poussière. Il n'avait pas vu venir le coup. En jetant un regard à la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, il se dit que quelque chose clochait. Mary avait toujours fait preuve d'une violence et d'une force bien peu féminines, mais là il y avait autre chose. _Elle avait envie de le tuer. _Et elle en était largement capable.

Il se redressa, fuyant le regard de son amie de toujours. Il s'avouait vaincu, même s'il détestait cela. Cette femme l'inquiétait, la mort se reflétait dans ses yeux verts.

Il ignora l'eau glacée imprégnant sa chemise légère, la chaleur qui se répandait dans ses entrailles douloureuses, les frissons sur sa peau meurtrie, les éclairs aveuglants que le ciel impétueux abattait sur eux. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Mary qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il la trouva en cet instant plus belle que jamais. Ses cheveux auburn ruisselant de pluie encadraient son visage d'une blancheur pure et éclatante, ses yeux furieux étaient deux puits d'émeraude. Une sorcière. Une guerrière. Forte et cruelle.

Joël remballa ses armes et s'éloigna d'un pas vif. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mary ramasser les siennes, et partir dans la direction opposée. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle avait l'intention d'accomplir prochainement. Et il ne douta pas un instant de sa réussite.

o0o

Aidan se traîna sur le sol, la tête entre les mains. Les voix lui déchiraient les oreilles, lui vrillaient le cerveau comme autant de perceuses imbéciles. Il hurla et se jeta sur le tapis persan de Mary, affolant Brioche qui se rua en couinant sous la croulante armoire du salon. Sa compagne le découvrit, pleurant et gémissant, affalé sur le sol. Elle se précipita vers lui, mais elle connaissait déjà le mal qui le rongeait.

« Ils reviennent. Chaque jour. » Il la regarda d'un air désespéré, les yeux morts. « Toi aussi ils viennent te hanter? Ceux à qui tu as ôté la vie? »

« Oui. Souvent. »

« Et tu arrives à vivre avec… »

« Oui, je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai appris à les faire taire. » Le visage de Mary était froid et dur, et ne reflétait pas la moindre émotion.

Aidan tourna vers elle son regard suppliant et fatigué.

« Alors je t'en prie, fais quelque chose pour moi. Tu sais quoi faire »

Mary sentit comme une dague glacée se planter dans son cœur en entendant ces paroles. Oui elle savait quoi faire.

« Il y a très longtemps, » commença t-elle, « en un temps jadis et fort éloigné, je ne voyais plus l'intérêt de vivre. Je me laissais porter au fil des brumes et du vent du nord, dérivant sans but, errant dans les nuées. Je me tenais à la croisée des chemins, flottant à la surface des étangs, me coulant entre les troncs des grands hêtres, me dissipant. Je veillais et j'attendais… J'attendais qu'un homme, un jour, me voie, me reconnaisse et me rende la vie; vie de feu et de couleurs, de lumière et de mouvements. Oui, j'attendis durant des siècles qui se consumèrent lentement. Puis, un jour, je portais secours à un homme allongé sur le sol dans une ruelle mal éclairée, couvert de sang. Je le reconnus et il me reconnut, nous appartenions à la même race. Grâce à cette rencontre fortuite, je pus me reformer, je n'étais plus poussière ni sable.

Je dis à cet homme que si la mort se présentait enfin à moi, je l'accueillerais en mon cœur avec bonheur, que je ne lutterai pas, car les combats avaient été trop nombreux et funestes pour moi. Il s'avéra que cet homme était le seul à pouvoir me tuer. Et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir le tuer.

Aujourd'hui, ce même homme me demande de lui ôter la vie. Le loup sait que la sorcière a de quoi abréger ses souffrances, il sait qu'elle possède ce dont il a besoin pour oublier les massacres qui furent sa vie. Et la sorcière constate que le loup est égoïste, car s'il s'en va, s'il passe de l'autre côté du voile, elle sera seule. Seule pour affronter un Inquisiteur qui n'aura de cesse de la martyriser, seule pour affronter ses anciens démons, ceux qui viennent la torturer chaque nuit. »

Aidan baissa les yeux. Il comprenait parfaitement les paroles de Mary, elles étaient sensées et sincères. Mais il ne voulait plus de cette vie.

« Si le loup demande à la sorcière de le délivrer, elle le fera. Mais la sorcière souhaite demander une dernière faveur au loup: celle de tuer la Goule avant que le loup parte. »

Aidan frémit, puis hocha lentement la tête.

o0o

_Le jour déclinant, le vent s'était levé, hurlant à ses oreilles comme une troupe de démons enragés. Laissant ses pensées vagabonder doucement, il se retrouva précipité au cœur de son pays de rudesse et de beauté, en terre d'Irlande. La glace y règne dès l'aube de l'hiver et la pluie innonde les chemins pierreux de Pâques à l'automne. Il peut y faire chaud parfois, et les serpents dansent dans le soleil, et si froid que les pierres se fendent au soir de la Noël. Mais au printemps, les champs sont comme la mer, verts, piqués de l'écume des troupeaux, les fruitiers déposent leurs pétales aux creux des collines. Tout est clair, doux, parfumé._

_Son père plantait, semait et extirpait de ses pauvres champs de quoi nourrir sa famille. Son enfance fut pourtant un temps enchanteur, de moissons dorées et de courses folles au clair d'une lune inoffensive en compagnie de son frère bien aimé._

_Enfant des lisières, il parcourait les sentiers, emplissant son sac de champignons et de noisettes. Il était libre._

_Pourtant, une nuit de pleine lune, tout bascula. Il devint une bête sanguinaire, cruelle et incoercible. Et, depuis cette nuit tragique, il perdit sa liberté, maintenu dans une enveloppe de chair qu'il haissait, plus sûrement que par les chaînes les plus solides. Ses rêves de navires majestueux et d'océans aux eaux pleines de mystères se dissipèrent dans le vent, le chant des sirène se perdit dans les brumes de sa vie d'animal traqué, de monstre honni de tous._

_Kieràn avait fait du chemin depuis qu'il avait enterré Kili au plus profond de son être. _

_Il soupira et reprit sa marche sur le chemin poussiéreux, son cheval fatigué avançant laborieusement derrière lui, le vent hurlant toujours à ses oreilles, plus furieux que Belzébuth lui-même. _

o0o

La sorcière pénétra dans le petit cimetière en haut de la colline. Elle referma le portail grinçant derrière elle et attendit. La lune pleine étendait son halo pâle sur elle, lui dessinant une ombre aux contours griffus et inquiétants. Une légère brise s'amusait à emmêler ses cheveux et à caresser doucement son visage de ses doigts de soie. La pluie avait cessé, laissant le terrain détrempé et glissant, paradis des escargots et des mollusques en tous genres.

Un léger froissement de tissu attira l'attention de la sorcière. Elle se retourna, laissant son regard se promener sur les environs calmes, et sentit plus qu'elle ne vit la créature approcher.

A sa droite, à quelques mètres du cimetière, le loup attendait, grondant légèrement. Il ne ferait pas de mal à la sorcière.

Alors, trois engeances des ténèbres se firent face. Le loup et la sorcière, enfants de Satan, et la Goule, fruit des plus sombres desseins de Dieu.

**Voilà les gens, ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les précédents, mais comme je poste très régulièrement, je me sens pardonnable! **

**Oui, je sais, le cimetière, ça fait vraiment cliché, mais que voulez-vous, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.**

**Une petite review me comblerait de bonheur, comme toujours!**

**A la prochaine!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde! Tout d'abord, merci à mes revieweuses fidèles, merci à Ana's Best et à Lyra, comme d'habitude. Ana's Best, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, je suis contente que mon style un peu loufoque te plaise. Lyra : alors je peux répondre à une partie de ta question, les autres réponses viendront bientôt, patience. On peut considérer la vie de Mary et d'Aidan comme une seule vie, car ils ne sont jamais réellement morts, vu qu'ils n'ont jamais pu accéder à l'au delà. Ils ont changé d'identité au fil des siècles pour se protéger (eh oui, même s'ils ne peuvent pas mourir, se faire griller sur la place publique n'est pas vraiment une partie de plaisir). Aidan s'appelait Kili, il avait des parents et un frère, Fili, qui ont été tués. Kili a ensuite pris d'autres noms, et il a évolué, passant par plusieurs morts. Mary aussi. Mais alors, quid des corps? Comment font-ils pour revenir? Eh bien, ça va venir. Ne vous en faites pas, les morceaux de passé glissés dans mes chapitres sont là aussi pour vous embrouiller…sinon ce serait pas drôle! Mais tout va bientôt s'éclaircir!**

**Mais en attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 16

Le jour se levait sur la campagne bretonne, parant le ciel de nuances pastel soyeuses. Quelques pans de brume s'attardaient encore, planant doucement au-dessus du sol humide de pluie. Les mouettes et les goélands s'affairaient déjà, piquant dans les vagues écumeuses, s'élevant dans les airs le bec chargé de poissons aux écailles scintillantes.

En ce radieux début de matinée, un couple quitta sa demeure du port pour aller se promener dans les landes. A petits pas lents et laborieux, les deux vieillards atteignirent le haut de la colline sur laquelle était niché un petit cimetière paisible et fleuri. Pris d'un soudain remord commun, ils décidèrent d'aller passer le bonjour à cousine Gudrun, qu'ils n'avaient pas visitée depuis des mois. En poussant le portail trempé de pluie, ils remarquèrent que quelque chose avait changé dans ce cimetière. L'air était chargé d'une odeur de peur, de sang et de douleur. Inquiets, ils avancèrent prudemment, la gorge nouée par l'angoisse. Lorsqu'ils aperçurent des traînées écarlates sur les gravillons, ils rebroussèrent rapidement chemin, se traitant intérieurement de couards. Mais la peur qu'ils avaient ressentie n'avait aucune limite. La mort planait au-dessus du cimetière, une mort fraîche, posant son sceau implacable sur l'enceinte de pierre grise.

o0o

Des remugles de moisissure et de peur se mêlaient aux puissants effluves du sang et de la terre mouillée. Le soleil réchauffait sa peau meurtrie et la caressait avec douceur et sensualité. Ses oreilles bourdonnantes captèrent brièvement des bruits de pas, mais ils semblèrent hâtivement s'éloigner. Ses doigts écorchés raclèrent les graviers durs, piquants et froids alors que des bribes de souvenirs l'assaillaient comme autant de fantômes furieux. _Des formes sombres et floues, le goût métallique emplissant sa bouche, des hurlements, le son écoeurant de la chair qui se déchire, des cris de douleurs, se collant un instant aux pierres du muret ceignant le cimetière, ricochant sur les stèles de grès, pour finalement se perdre dans les allées de gravillons. _

La mort avait durement frappé cette nuit-là. Et la sorcière savait une chose : Dieu avait perduson Inquisiteur.

Elle chercha Aidan des yeux, et lorsqu'elle posa son regard sur lui, son cœur rata plusieurs battements. Il était étendu sur le ventre quelques mètres plus loin, le visage couvert de sang. Sa peau était aussi froide que les catelles glacées de la salle de bain les matins d'hiver, son souffle inexistant, son cœur totalement inactif. La sorcière attira doucement à elle ce corps dépouillé de toute vie, et attendit, la gorge nouée par l'inquiétude croissant dans son ventre, se glissant entre ses côtes douloureuses, prenant possession de son cœur meurtri.

o0o

Un épais brouillard floutait le paysage aride qui s'étendait devant ses yeux. Des arbres tordus et nus déployaient leurs bras noueux et impotents vers un ciel plus gris que la cendre. Une herbe rase et sèche craquait sous ses pas, comme si elle avait été recouverte du givre des froids matins de décembre. Pas de vent. Aucun souffle animant cette campagne désertique et hostile.

Aidan savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. L'antichambre de la mort, le royaume de l'Ankou (*), qui l'attendait depuis des siècles. L'homme-loup savait que sa place n'était pas ici, du moins pas encore. Il n'allait pas pouvoir s'attarder. Comme pour lui donner raison, il se sentit repoussé loin de ce paysage peu engageant. La vie le reprit avec force, le propulsant brutalement dans ce monde qu'il fuyait depuis si longtemps, dans ce corps qu'il s'efforçait en vain d'aimer.

Le souffle court, il dût fournir un effort intense pour ouvrir les yeux.

o0o

Mary poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque son regard de mousse croisa celui vairon de son amour. Elle serra Aidan contre elle, de toutes ses forces, ignorant la douleur irradiant de ses côtes. Le corps du jeune homme était intact, comme après chaque résurrection. Ses anciennes cicatrices étaient toujours là, mais les blessures fraiches avaient totalement disparu de la surface de sa peau. La sorcière observa le miracle qu'elle connaissait si bien opérer sur un autre corps que le sien. Cette obscure magie était fascinante, elle n'obéissait à aucune loi. Elle avait une forme de vie propre, qu'aucun mortel ne pouvait appréhender. Le loup et la sorcière s'autorisèrent quelques minutes de répit afin de laisser la vie reprendre possession de leurs corps épuisés, puis jetèrent un regard dégoûté vers les morceaux de viande sanguinolente qui trainaient au sol. Le loup avait mis la goule en pièces, la hachant menu, la transformant en bouillie pour nourrisson. Mais il ne se sentait pas mieux pour autant. Il ne regrettait pas son geste, ce que ce tas de chair sanglante avait été lui importait peu. Mais son âme avait réinvesti un corps qui le rebutait, un corps qui n'aurait jamais dû survivre si longtemps. Un corps qui avait causé douleurs et mort.

Lorsque la police arriva sur les lieux, alertée par un couple de charmants petits vieux vivant sur le port, elle ne trouva rien de plus que quelques morceaux de chair éparpillés sur les graviers du cimetière. Une enquête fut promptement ouverte, on manda en grande pompe les meilleurs inspecteurs de la région, mais personne jamais ne put élucider cette étrange affaire. On raconta aux sombres nuits d'hiver qu'un loup gigantesque s'était échappé du domaine de l'Ankou, et qu'il était sur le point de ravager la Bretagne tout entière. De vieilles légendes d'antan revirent le jour, embellies, remaniées et ornées de mille détails angoissants. Brest connut une effervescence digne du temps des tonitruants procès de sorcellerie, la Malin semblant rôder dans chaque parc publique, sur chaque plage de sable pâle. Puis les gens oublièrent. Quelques aïeules se souvinrent de « la Bête », mais leur mémoire défaillante les accompagna au tombeau pour se taire à tout jamais.

o0o

Ce soir-là, Mary et Aidan se retrouvèrent seuls, l'humeur mélancolique. Ils étaient venus à bout de l'ennemi qui voulait leur peau, celui qui désirait le doigt d'une sorcière et la canine d'un loup-garou, celui qui avait bien failli détruire Aidan à deux reprises. Mais aucune joie n'enflait dans leurs cœurs lourds. La goule s'était vaillamment défendue, leur infligeant de sérieuses blessures. Elle avait même réussi à envoyer le loup saluer l'Ankou. Mais elle avait été comme eux. Sans partager leurs desseins, elle était sortie de l'ombre, tout comme eux.

Mary cogita durant quelques instants, et se rendit compte d'une chose. Aidan risquait de s'en aller définitivement rejoindre l'Autre Monde, et elle ne savait presque rien de sa triste vie.

« Aidan, je ne connais pas ton histoire. Je n'en mesure que quelques bribes lointaines et étouffées. Si ta décision est prise, je souhaiterais au moins en apprendre davantage sur ton passé. Sur ce que tu as été. »

Les yeux dans le vague, l'homme-loup tritura ses mitaines, rassemblant des souvenirs trop lourds pour un seul corps, si robuste et endurci soit-il.

« Je suis né au XIIème siècle en Irlande, comme tu le sais, sous le nom de Kili. Mes parents étaient des serfs au service d'un trop cruel et trop avide seigneur, régnant en toute illégitimité sur des terres encore païennes et vierges de corruption. La vie était rude, mais belle. La nourriture était rare, mais j'étais libre. Et mon frère bien aimé, Fili, l'était aussi. Je rêvais d'océan, je rêvais d'eau et de navires puissants, de monstres aux écailles scintillantes et de sirènes à la voix plus envoûtante que les flûtes des douces soirées de Lugnasad. Je pensais alors que la vie d'une patate de mer, là, blottie sur le sable des profondeurs inaccessibles, pouvait être belle et poétique, et je voulus parfois être cette patate de mer. En ce temps-là m'est venu le goût du lointain, du mystère, le goût de l'autre côté des choses, là où le terrible n'est pas si terrible et où le méchant peut être subtil.

Mais tout a une fin. Ma famille fut massacrée par une troupe de brigands venus du Nord, pillant sans merci l'Ouest verdoyant de ma terre natale. Je n'avais alors que douze printemps. Je me mis à errer. Je connus les terres du Nord, les collines blanches de gel, les bouleaux aux longs corps de neige, je connus les loups en hordes farouches. Je connus l'eau, le givre, la peur.

Puis, un jour, une bête fit de moi ce que je suis aujourd'hui. J'avais vingt-sept printemps. Et tout changea. Je me retrouvais traqué, haï, pourchassé. Je n'errais plus, je fuyais. Je fuyais les hommes armés de fourches et de torches brûlantes, je fuyais le monstre blotti au fin fond de mes entrailles. Mon corps cessa de vieillir, et cela me fit peur.

Je partis même vers l'Orient défendre les Larmes d'un Christ auquel je ne croyais pas, avec d'autres croisés. Le sable m'éblouit, les dunes m'ensorcelèrent. Je ne vis pas que mon âme lentement s'enroulait au vent du désert, se perdait au pas des caravanes mystérieuses, silencieuses, issues des brumes de l'aube. Je vagabondais, poussé de bataille en palais, de sang en poèmes.

Puis je revins au pays des collines de brumes et me perdis au sein des forêts de chênes et des eaux glauques. Je cherchais la mort qui ne voulait pas de moi.

Des bâtisseurs me trouvèrent maigre et égaré au fond d'une forêt sans nom. Ils m'apprirent le métier de la pierre, l'art de l'équilibre et le chant des voûtes. La pierre fut ma vie bien avant la mer et le bois.

Depuis ce temps, j'ai tracé les signes de ma douleur, les délires de mes souvenirs. Je tapais sur la pierre vibrante, y gravant ma pauvre destinée. J'en connaissais le moindre secret, les marques, les signes, les signatures, mes mains avaient cassé, griffé, martelé chaque colonne, ma voix s'était perdue, souvent, dans les tristes échos de vaines lamentations.

J'ai sculpté mon histoire et la pierre a retenu ma vie, sans cesse la même histoire, et ma vie qui s'enfuyait, sans jamais vraiment disparaître.

Je suis mort des centaines de fois, j'en ai perdu le compte affolant. Mes mains et mes dents ont causé maints trépas que je regrette aujourd'hui. Mon corps a été battu, brûlé, noyé, disloqué. Mais toujours il s'est réparé de lui même, les morceaux se sont recollés, les cendres réunifiées, accueillant à nouveau une âme fatiguée et désespérée. J'ai parcouru le monde pour fuir des morts trop douloureuses, j'en ai connu des fins froides et solitaires. Et quelle est cette magie funeste, cette triste malédiction qui répare nos corps? De cendres ils se reforment, de poussière ils renaissent. Et toujours ce même corps que je hais tant. Toujours cette bête au fond de moi, hurlant et gémissant à mes oreilles lasses. Mais quel être si vil et ignoble mérite un tel châtiment? Que ne puis-je pas m'évaporer et voguer sur les eaux calmes, me fondre dans les nuées des froids matins d'Irlande, me glisser entre les chênes séculaires des forêts du Connemara? Mary, je suis si fatigué. »

Mary hocha a tête, émue comme elle l'avait rarement été. Cet Inquisiteur les avait rapprochés. Il leur avait fourni, sans le vouloir, la clé à leurs douleurs. Leur libération. Ce triste individu leur avait montré que le monde entier était trop faible pour les écraser, eux, deux créatures que la mort avait rejetées, que la mort avait oubliées. Sans doute la goule avait-elle trouvé le repos, malgré tous ses méfaits, après une vie plus que longue et tourmentée. Et qui était-elle pour juger cet Inquisiteur? N'était-elle pas une sorcière, un animal de mauvais augure, une meurtrière, une jeteuse de sorts? Elle était tout cela et bien plus. Elle avait dispensé la mort à tout va, ne trouvant jamais délivrance. Elle ne valait pas mieux que cette goule à qui elle avait tranché la gorge froidement et que le loup avait ensuite mise en pièces dans le petit cimetière sur la colline. Elle avait pu lire dans les yeux de la créature diverses émotions qui l'avaient ébranlée. Du défi, de la peur, de la douleur, du soulagement. Puis un remerciement silencieux et fugace, gravé dans le regard d'un homme-goule qui avait bien failli avoir la peau d'une sorcière et d'un loup-garou.

« Mon histoire n'est pas plus belle ni reluisante que la tienne, Aidan. Il ne m'est jamais arrivé de vouloir me changer en patate de mer, mais ma vie ressemble à la tienne. Je pense qu'il est nécessaire que tu la connaisses. Comme le tien, mon corps se recompose, cicatrise de lui même chaque fois que mon âme le quitte, et cette étrange sorcellerie, je ne la comprends toujours pas.

Je n'ai jamais connu mon père. Sans doute n'était-il qu'un homme de passage, un de ceux, nombreux, qui ont partagé le lit de ma mère pour une nuit. Mais ma mère, elle s'en souvenait. Elle avait une mémoire hors du commun et elle percevait plus de choses que n'importe quel mortel. Une putain Irlandaise engrossée par le plus roux des Ecossais d'Edimbourg, voilà ce qu'elle était. Je suis née durant un hiver particulièrement rigoureux, par une nuit sans lune. La pluie et la neige se mêlaient pour frapper durement le pays d'Ecosse, et le vent rugissait plus fort que dans les contrées froides de la Norvège lointaine.

Ma mère était une femme forte et pure, mais le mot « sorcière » la poursuivait où qu'elle aille, par monts et par vaux. Je crois que sa destinée était déjà toute tracée bien avant que je naisse. Un jour, nous passâmes dans un village miteux et bigot. Ma mère attira les regards. Trop de regards. De la haine. On pensait tout bas « sorcière », « putain du Diable ». Tout se passa étrangement vite, une corde, un cri, et puis plus rien, plus rien que moi face à deux pieds nus prêts à danser, quelques oiseaux blancs. Et elle dansa. Ce fut d'ailleurs la dernière fois que je la vis danser, mais je ne ressentais pas de tristesse. Ma mère était morte de la même manière qu'elle avait vécu. Tout ce que je ressentis fut une soif de vengeance hors du commun, un besoin de mort et de souffrances.

Les années passèrent. De fille de sorcière, je devins sorcière moi-même, et on me traqua. J'échappais aux hommes, au feu et au fer jusqu'à mes vingt-quatre printemps, où, acculée comme un rat contre un mur pourrissant et rongé par la mousse, je me jetais du haut d'une falaise pour mourir dignement. Mais la mort se détourna de moi. Je me sentis disparaître, mes souvenirs s'en allèrent, comme une fumée de brindilles. Lorsque ma peau toucha l'eau glacée de l'océan, je sus que mon heure n'était pas venue. Qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être jamais.

On m'oublia durant quelques temps, pensant que mon corps noyé servait à présent de pitance aux poissons avides de chair et aux crabes à la carapace aussi dure que la pierre. Oui, sans doute la sorcière côtoyait-elle les patates et les haricots de mer. Mais il n'en était rien. Je revins. Encore et encore. Qu'on me brûle ou qu'on me pende, qu'on me décapite ou qu'on m'écartèle. Mon âme, toujours, retrouvait son logis intact. Si bien que je me sentis invulnérable. Un fois la douleur apprivoisée, je ne craignais rien de la mort. Je nourrissais une haine sans bornes envers ces faibles hommes, écrasés sous des maux plus grands qu'eux. Je devins un de ces maux. J'apportais la mort et la tristesse, la douleur trottait derrière moi, le désespoir accompagnait chacun de mes pas. La noirceur de mon âme n'avait alors pas d'égal. Mais en réalité, j'étais semblable à une vieille maison sur le point de s'écrouler. Au fil du temps mon panache se ternit par trop de brume, de gel et d'inimitié, mes tuiles se fendirent, mes murs se lézardèrent. Des dalles disjointes, un seuil faisant la part belle aux mousses vertes et au lierre tenace.

Et me voici aujourd'hui. Je ne suis plus vraiment cette petite fille plantée devant le cadavre de sa mère pendue. Mais ai-je véritablement changé? Ai-je fais du chemin depuis ce jour, il y a plus de sept siècles? Je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Mary se tut, l'esprit tourmenté. Elle n'avait jamais étalé sa vie à la vue de tous. Avec un soupir, elle continua :

« Aidan, si tu veux partir, je le comprendrais. Mais réfléchis bien. Je ne veux pas que tu penses à moi, que tu restes pour moi. Je me débrouillerai comme je l'ai toujours fait. »

Avec un hochement de tête, le jeune homme détourna les yeux. A présent, sa décision était prise.

(*) Personnage de la mort chez les Bretons, vieille légende.

**Voili voilou! Il est long ce chapitre, plus que les autres. J'espère que vous y voyez un peu plus clair grâce à ce chapitre. Et que vous sentez souffler le vent de la fin! **

**Reviews? Ce serait plus que volontiers!**

**A la prochaine!**

**Mary**


	17. Chapter 17

**Salut tout le monde! Voilà le chapitre 17. Mais ce n'est pas le dernier, non non non! Vous avez senti le vent de la fin? Eh ben, non, ce n'est pas la fin. Sur ce, je ne vous en dirai pas plus.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 17

Mary savait parfaitement qu'Aidan avait pris sa décision. Une fois de plus, comme devant le cadavre de sa mère des siècles plus tôt, la tristesse ne put prendre possession de son cœur. Une froide résolution se lisait dans ses yeux, et l'acceptation de la mort imminente qui allait briser sa vie s'était doucement fait une place dans son âme. Elle observa son homme-loup une dernière fois, s'imprégnant de sa présence. Elle grava dans sa mémoire les yeux vairons, les cheveux noirs bouclant légèrement, les traits réguliers, le corps massif. La force animale qui se dégageait de lui. Cet homme qui avait illuminé sa vie durant trop peu de temps.

Elle avait conscience que lui accorder la mort était lui offrir un cadeau inestimable, cadeau dont elle ne pourrait peut-être jamais bénéficier elle-même. Elle, elle continuerait sa vie d'errance, portée par le vent du Ponant, bercée par les vagues de l'Atlantique mystérieux et sauvage.

Elle estima devoir agir le plus rapidement possible. Alors elle s'empara d'une dague et la pressa sous la gorge de l'homme qu'elle chérissait. Leurs regards se croisèrent en un silencieux adieu. Pas de larmes.

Mary fit glisser la lame qui laissa apparaître une myriade de perles pourpres, comme autant de précieux joyaux.

o0o

_« Alors tu es parti. Tu ne vis plus dans ce monde, mais je crois que tu es plus vivant que tu ne l'as jamais été. Peut-être m'entends-tu parfois, peut-être vis-tu à l'intérieur de certaines choses, de mes souvenirs. Je crois te sentir souvent, et alors je ne suis plus triste. Le souffle du vent dans les branches du vieux saule de la place centrale, l'écume bouillonnante crachée par les vagues au printemps, une feuille virevoltant dans les airs à l'automne de feu, le bourdonnement d'une abeille, un soir de pleine lune, les effluves d'une infusion à la vanille, le ronronnement du chat. Tant de petites choses toutes simples dans lesquelles je sens ta présence, tant de petites choses qui sont toi. _

_Aujourd'hui je ne sais trop que croire. Tu as abandonné cette vie, sans regrets. Je t'ai offert la possibilité de partir, et je ne le regrette pas le moins du monde. Cette vie que je mène à présent sans toi, elle n'est pas triste. Pas vraiment. Elle est ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle a toujours été. Une vie de vent, une vie de poussière et de brume. Une vie ni triste ni heureuse. Juste une vie. J'ignore jusqu'à quand je devrai la mener. Peut-être encore durant des siècles, des millénaires. Je suis fatiguée mais je ne me plains pas. Cela ne servirait à rien._

_Alors je continuerai à déterrer des os blanchis, des vases aux couleurs surannées, des pièces de bronze tombant en poussière. Et ces choses me feront penser à toi. Elles seront toi. »_

Mary referma la porte de son petit appartement sous les combles. Elle descendit lentement les escaliers de l'immeuble croulant qu'elle aimait tant; la lumière dorée du printemps embrasait ses fenêtres, soulevant la poussière et la faisant danser en mille paillettes, réchauffant ainsi ses os de pierre. Il resplendissait malgré son âge vénérable et, disons-le, un certain délabrement : ses fissures semblables à une peau vieille mais honorable, laissaient entrer l'air doux et chantant d'avril. Comme pour Mary, il n'y aurait peut-être bientôt plus de place pour cette maison pleine d'âme et de vie dans ce monde de béton vide. Plus de place pour les lézardes de ses murs, les nids de martinets sous ses tuiles, les pigeons roucoulant dans ses fentes, plus de place non plus pour le vieux crapaud de sous le porche, plus de place pour le flou, le fou, le sauvage, l'inquiétant. Essuyant rapidement une larme salée tentant de se faire une petite place au coin de son œil, la jeune femme se glissa à l'avant de sa vaillante Peugeot. Elle poussa un soupire triste, tourna la clé et s'engagea dans la ruelle étroite.

Elle laissa défiler les paysages bretons sans leur accorder d'attention. Le soleil étendait sa douce chaleur printanière sur les champs verdoyants, faisant briller de mille feux les gouttes de rosée accrochées aux doux brins d'herbe tendre. Là-bas, à la lisière, les chevreuils faisaient comme des taches rousses au profil des troncs immobiles, si conscients de la beauté éphémère du monde. Ils humèrent soudain le vent du fond de la vallée et bondirent vers le couvert. Mary sourit. Aidan n'était pas loin, toute cette beauté le rapprochait d'elle. Son cœur s'allégea, et c'est en fredonnant doucement qu'elle débarqua sur son nouveau chantier de fouilles.

o0o

Ce soir-là, dans une obscure ruelle de la vieille ville de Brest, un homme sourit à la pleine lune stupéfaite, et également à la nouvelle vie qui s'offrait à lui. Le cœur léger, il se mit à chantonner un vieil air irlandais qu'il avait entendu s'échapper un jour des lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

Un éclat de rire sincèrement heureux lui échappa lorsqu'il caressa sa gorge sur laquelle s'étendait une large cicatrice.

o0o

Mary caressa distraitement Brioche qui tentait de se glisser dans son pull de laine. La petite furette poussait des couinements stridents et s'agitait étrangement. De ses doigts fébriles, la sorcière lui gratta doucement les oreilles, mais le petit animal ne se calma pas pour autant. La furette grassouillette quitta les genoux de la jeune femme et se dandina sur le sol en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte. Il se passait quelque chose. Il y avait une odeur étrange qui planait dans l'air, un souffle inconnu et bref. Sceptique, Mary se leva et écarta les rideaux de la fenêtre. En contrebas, il n'y avait rien. Quelques passants pressés de rentrer dans leur foyer accueillant et lumineux, rapides danseurs d'onde et de brouillard. Un chien vagabond, éternel rôdeur de nuits lointaines et mystérieuses. Et un homme debout, seul, arbre isolé et fier dans le noir d'encre.

Mary s'agita, étonnée, un espoir fou se forgeant un passage entre ses côtes jusqu'à son cœur. Elle scruta la nuit avec plus d'attention. Le malheur et la tristesse lui causaient sans doute des illusions, irrépressibles mirages de souvenirs heureux tentant de s'imposer devant son regard fatigué.

Mais pourtant, des yeux vairons rencontrèrent des yeux verts, et l'impossible soudain devint possible.

o0o

La crêpe lui échappa des mains et alla lourdement s'écraser sur le sol de dalles beiges et irrégulières. Avec un soupir désespéré et quelques jurons colorés, Cyrielle se baissa pour la ramasser et la lança à Théobald qui la rattrapa au vol dans sa gueule pleine de bave visqueuse. Le chien se lécha les babines avec avidité et attendit la galette suivante. Au moins y en avait-il un qui était satisfait de sa journée.

A minuit passé, Cyrielle se mit à essuyer les tables avec frénésie, dans l'espoir de faire déguerpir son dernier client. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir ôter ses fesses de la chaise qui les avait accueillies quelques heures plus tôt. Il marmonnait dans sa barbe, les yeux figés dans la contemplation de sa chope de bière. La jeune femme s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé, prête à en découdre. Les souillasses avinées du port de Brest, elle les connaissait, et elle savait s'en dépêtrer. Mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la hauteur de l'homme et qu'elle aperçut ses yeux, elle s'immobilisa. Elle vit dans ce regard plus de tristesse et de désespoir qu'elle n'en avait jamais vu. Un brouillard mat semblait stagner dans les yeux couleur de nuit étoilée, les brumes de l'oubli et de l'indifférence y avaient élu domicile. Mais Cyrielle vit de la beauté en ces yeux glacés, elle y vit une voûte infinie de velours bleu percé de mille diamants. Elle y vit une existence brisée, des lambeaux de vie éparpillés dans le vent d'Ouest. L'homme ne sembla pas la remarquer jusqu'à ce qu'il demande d'une voix éraillée et grave :

« Vous fermez ? »

« Oui c'était dans mon idée, mais si vous souhaitez rester encore un moment ici, je peux retarder la fermeture… »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, je m'en vais. »

Il déposa quelques pièces sur la table, se leva avec une évidente difficulté et se dirigea vers la porte entrebâillée d'un pas lourd et peu sûr. Cyrielle jeta un coup d'œil aux pièces d'argent inconnues et à l'aspect médiéval abandonnées sur le bois poli.

« Monsieur, savez-vous au moins où aller? »

Il se retourna et plissa des yeux devant l'air attristé de Cyrielle. La colère enfla en lui, sourde, irrépressible. Il ne voulait de la pitié de personne. Et surtout pas de cette gueuse des rues, attifée comme une catin de basse roture. Elle dut sentir sa fureur, car elle détourna les yeux, comme honteuse. Il s'adoucit quelque peu et consentit même à lui adresser une réponse presque courtoise.

« Non, mais je n'en ai cure. Ma vie ici n'a aucun sens. Elle est vide et sans but. Merci pour votre patience. »

Et il sortit, le corps raide et douloureux, non sans avoir remarqué du coin de l'œil l'expression triste de la jeune femme plantée sur le seuil de la porte.

Il n'alla pas loin. Il se laissa glisser au sol, deux ruelles plus bas. Sa vision était un peu floue et les effets de la bière commençaient à se faire ressentir. Sa tristesse éternelle s'allégea quelque peu et son cœur disloqué se remit à battre normalement. Les yeux de la femme aux crêpes ne le quittaient pas. Elle avait été la seule, depuis qu'il traînait sa carcasse lourde et fatiguée dans ces contrées, à lui accorder de l'attention. Il était si seul. Peut-être avait-il cherché cette solitude réconfortante, mais la chaleur d'un foyer lui manquait.

Il resta assis inerte sur le sol durant un long moment, écoutant d'une oreille distraite les hurlements furibonds s'échappant de la pauvre masure le surplombant. Sans doute un mari rentré au logis gorgé de piquette, pensa t-il avec un sourire. Des pas légers se répercutant sur les pavés disjoints attirèrent son attention. Il s'empara de la garde de son épée et attendit une hypothétique attaque de malandrins en mal de pécule. Des pieds mal chaussés se présentèrent devant lui, mais le corps et le visage qui les accompagnaient étaient ceux d'une femme. Elle eut une grimace effrayée à la vue de son épée, mais tenta de ne rien laisser voir.

« J'ai pensé qu'il ne devait pas faire bon dormir dehors par ce froid. »

Cyrielle se frotta les doigts d'un air gêné. Elle était très petite, mais plutôt jolie, avec ses yeux de miel sa peau de fruit mûr. Mais ses vêtements trop larges pour elle mettaient mal en valeur son corps menu et frêle.

« Suivez-moi. Je n'habite pas loin. Ce n'est pas très spacieux, ni luxueux, mais c'est toujours mieux que les pavés durs sous le dos et froids sur la peau. Je vous conseille de dissimuler un peu votre arme, car je ne sais pas chez vous, mais ici il n'est pas habituel de se promener avec une épée sur le dos. »

Il la remercia d'un hochement de tête, se leva laborieusement, et la suivit d'un pas mal assuré.

« Je m'appelle Cyrielle. Et voici Théobald. » dit-elle en désigant un grand chien aux allures de fripouille.

« Mon nom est Thorïn Oakenshield. »

**Fin du chapitre 17. Ouais, je sais il est pas bien long, mais le rallonger aurait noyé l'effet de surprise. J'attends vos impressions, comme toujours, et j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, même s'il est assez flou. Je compte mener deux histoires en parallèle, qui se rejoindront. On verra bien ce que ça donnera, je ne suis pas sûre du résultat. **

**En attendant, je me languis de vos douces reviews! **

**Merci de votre lecture!**

**A la prochaine, mes braves!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà le chapitre 18, déjà. Je vous annonce que je vais faire un subit rapprochement avec l'univers de Tolkien. Ça risque de plaire à certaines. Fallait bien que je fasse un peu honneur à la catégorie que j'ai choisie pour classer ma fic ! Connaître vos impressions me ferait très plaisir, comme toujours !**

**Merci pour les reviews et merci à celles qui suivent mon histoire ou l'ont mise en favorite, ça me fait très plaisir. **

**Merci Lyra pour ta review super longue comme toujours. Mais que de questions ! Pas de panique, tu auras des réponses rapidement, promis !**

**En attendant, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 18

« Et d'où venez-vous, Thorin Oakenshield? Je ne vous avais jamais vu par ici. »

Les yeux dans le vague, il prit le temps de soigneusement réfléchir aux paroles qui allaient sortir de sa bouche.

« J'ignore d'où je viens exactement. Pas d'ici. Ni d'ailleurs. Je ne suis pas issu de cette terre, voilà tout ce que vous devez savoir, Cyrielle, »

La jeune femme repoussa sévèrement le nombre incalculable de questions qui se pressait déjà devant ses lèvres, et observa impudiquement cet homme si étrange. Elle avait de la peine à lui attribuer un âge et une nationalité. Une trentaine d'années, des airs de guerrier nordique, des cheveux très noirs, des yeux très bleus. L'aura d'un homme dont il ne faut pas se moquer, un homme pouvant se révéler très dangereux. Un homme à qui la vie n'a jamais fait de cadeau. Le regard de Cyrielle s'attarda sur ses traits durs taillés à la serpe, son corps massif, son grand nez droit. Peut-être ne possédait-il pas une beauté classique, mais le charisme qui se dégageait de sa personne lui conférait un charme certain. Les joues rosissant dangereusement, elle détourna les yeux.

« Et vous, qui êtes vous ? » Voix grave, regard perçant.

« Oh, ma vie ne présente pas grand intérêt. J'ai toujours vécu ici, à Brest, mais je suis originaire de Lorraine, comme les quiches, vous voyez, les quiches? Peu importe. Mes parents vivent sur le port, quelques maisons plus loin, ils possèdent une poissonnerie. Une poissonnerie qui rejette des remugles peu agréables au plus chaud de l'été, lorsque l'éternel vent breton s'apaise durant quelques heures. Je suis propriétaire de cette crêperie, un peu plus bas. Depuis un an. Ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Je ne me plains pas. »

Elle frotta avec amour la tête du gros Théobald qui déposa joyeusement moult traînées de bave sur le pantalon de Thorïn, qui ne s'en offusqua pas le moins du monde.

o0o

Le lendemain, Thorïn s'éclipsa rapidement. Cyrielle était une jeune femme charmante au caractère jovial, mais son bavardage incessant en faisait un être que Thorïn préférait fréquenter avec parcimonie. Il laissa ses pas le mener jusqu'à la plage, et son regard se mit à vagabonder au gré des mouvements fluctuants de l'océan, son cœur muselant sa mélancolie, pour un moment, du moins. La Bretagne était belle en ce jour. Une légère brume d'ivoire s'accrochait encore aux falaises surplombant la mer, et un doux vent d'ouest faisait frissonner doucement le sable beige. La plage lui avait paru déserte, mais le bruit de petits pas sur le sable lui fit baisser les yeux. Une belette rondelette l'observait, le nez levé dans sa direction. Curieux, il s'accroupit et effleura la tête du petit animal, qui portait au cou un fin collier rose muni d'un grelot.

« Tartine ! »

Thorïn se releva pour voir accourir une femme de taille modeste, aux cheveux auburn relevés en chignon au-dessus de sa nuque et aux yeux couleur de mousse.

« Veuillez m'excuser » marmonna t-elle essoufflée. « Tartine ne s'approche pourtant jamais des inconnus »

« Il n'y a pas de mal. Quel animal est-ce donc? »

« Un furet. Assez mal élevé, je l'avoue. »

Thorïn sourit devant l'air gêné de la jeune femme. Elle lui donnait un étrange sentiment de déjà vu.

« Je m'appelle Mary Campbell. »

« Thorïn Oakenshield. »

Mary plissa les yeux en entendant ce nom. Il lui évoquait quelque chose. Quelque chose de puissant et d'ancien. Ils se scrutèrent durant un moment, et un lien étrange se créa rapidement entre eux.

o0o

« Par Belzébuth, Baal et Satanachia, par tous les princes d'en bas, par le feu, la nuit et la douleur, par la roche en fusion et la chair en décomposition ! » s'exclama Mary en renversant son thé sur ses genoux et faisant gémir son vieux canapé, mécontent de trop de sauts et d'agitation. « Par toutes les nonnes défroquées et les curés de mauvais augure, qui es-tu donc? D'où viens-tu? »

Le brusque tutoiement ne fit pas broncher Thorïn, pas plus que la série de blasphèmes qui venait de passer les lèvres de Mary. Le regard de feu de cette dernière le décida à repousser un pan du voile opaque qui dissimulait sa vie. Il réunit ses pensées disparates tout en caressant un Taranis ronronnant comme une moissonneuse-batteuse sénile.

« Ce que je suis, je peine à le savoir. D'où je viens, je n'en sais trop rien. Il fut un temps où les richesses d'un peuple aujourd'hui décimé pleuvaient sur mes épaules, un temps où tous les rêves de grandeur et de gloire étaient possibles, un temps où la bravoure d'un cœur et la force d'un bras pouvaient élever une simple bourgade au rang de forteresse imprenable. J'ai connu ce temps, et je crois que je fus brave. Mais le souffle du dragon frappa une terre belle et pure, et tout ce que je connaissais partit en fumée. La corruption avait rongé l'homme ainsi que toutes les espèces piétinant ma terre, si bien qu'il n'en resta bientôt plus rien. Je tentais de me battre pour récupérer ce qui m'était dû depuis le jour de ma naissance, mais je perdis tout. La mort me rejeta, mais elle s'empara de tous ceux que j'aimais, de tous ceux que je respectais et qui m'avaient accordé leur confiance. Je perdis Erebor, je perdis mon royaume d'or et de joyaux.

Et à présent, j'ai le sentiment de ramper sans pattes sur le monde et de m'étouffer de sa poussière. Je crains que la terre ne ploie sous les hommes, si fort qu'elle ne se brise. J'ai peur pour le sable clair, pour les rouleaux sans fin de l'océan, pour les forêts d'émeraude et les prairies du printemps. Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur pour moi. Car cette terre que foulent mes pieds, ce n'est pas la mienne. Ce n'est pas ici que j'ai vu le jour. (*)»

Mary se massa les tempes. Sa pauvre cervelle semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa boîte crânienne. Elle avait pensé être une créature différente, tout à fait unique. Puis était arrivé Aidan, avec ses grandes dents et ses longues griffes. A présent, Thorïn lui exposait quelques bribes de sa sinistre histoire, et voilà qu'elle se perdait complètement dans les méandres sinueux de sa vie. Lui, ne venait-il donc pas d'un autre temps? Apparemment pas. Mais alors d'où venait-il?

La jeune femme soupira de lassitude. Etait-elle destinée à libérer tous les pauvres hères désespérés d'une enveloppe charnelle trop lourde pour eux? Après avoir tranché la gorge d'Aidan, fallait-il qu'elle arrache la tête de Thorïn?

« Ecoute, Thorïn. Je ne comprends pas toute ton histoire, mais j'en saisis l'essentiel : ce monde n'est pas le tien. Je regrette, mais je ne peux rien pour toi. Ma vie est aussi compliquée que la tienne. J'ignore comment tu es arrivé ici, mais le monde que tu décris ne ressemble effectivement pas à celui-ci.

Quatre mois ont passé depuis le jour où j'ai libéré l'homme que j'aimais d'une vie tragique et sombre. A présent, mes yeux me trompent en le voyant partout. Chaque heure qui passe élargit un peu plus le gouffre que sa mort a causé au fond de mon cœur. J'ai cru pouvoir continuer de vivre comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu. Mais j'en suis incapable. »

L'homme sans royaume hocha doucement la tête, sa manière à lui d'exprimer son émotion. Cette femme éveillait en lui des sentiments enfouis dans les tréfonds de sa poitrine depuis trop longtemps. Elle semblait aussi triste que lui-même. Il eut soudain envie de la voir sourire, et de lire de l'espoir dans ses yeux vides et las. Alors il lui révéla ce qu'il avait pensé ne jamais pouvoir révéler à personne, car il savait avoir découvert sans même la chercher, la femme qui était destinée à entendre ces confidences.

« La mort me frappa au cours de la bataille la plus sanglante et la plus lourde de conséquences qu'ait jamais connu ma terre. Cinq peuples d'Arda s'affrontèrent devant ma belle et puissante Erebor. Ah, comme j'aurais voulu pouvoir lui rendre son panache et sa gloire flamboyante d'antan! Lors de ce combat, tous ceux qui m'étaient chers tombèrent à mes côtés. Dès lors, je n'avais plus de raisons de me battre, je pouvais attendre la mort. Et elle vint. La victoire et ses caprices incessants se rangèrent du côté de l'ennemi, l'espoir se ternit comme les feuillages des hauts arbres avant l'hiver rigoureux, puis sombra. Définitivement. Alors il ne me resta plus qu'à fermer les yeux et attendre que les Valars décident de mon sort. Ce qu'ils décidèrent est pour le moins singulier. Je fus emporté dans un tourbillon d'âmes issues de mondes différents, je vis des terres arides et froides, des forêts luxuriantes, des mers engloutissant des navires entiers, des dunes sur lesquelles le vent soufflait si fort qu'il soulevait le sable en un fin rideau d'ocre scintillant. J'ai vu le soleil poser son sceau implacable sur des rochers suppliants s'élevant vers le ciel limpide, j'ai vu la pluie et la tempête s'abattre avec violence sur des arbres solides et fiers, la brume s'accrocher aux falaises de grès blanc comme neige. Tous ces mondes côtoyaient le mien, et je n'en savais rien. Sans doute les Valars pensèrent-ils que mon chemin n'avait pas lieu de s'arrêter lors de cette triste bataille. Alors ils attrapèrent mon âme au milieu du maelström d'esprits tournoyant sans fin, et la déposèrent sur une plage bretonne battue par les vents, à quelques lieues de cette ville trop grande et trop lisse. Mais je fis une rencontre parmi ces âmes que je ne connaissais pas. Un homme, un peu plus jeune que moi, avec un sourire espiègle et des yeux de loup. Il me dit que les Valars avaient des projets pour moi, et également pour lui. Mais il ne put m'en dire davantage. Juste cela, et que je devais trouver la femme qui l'avait tué. Je crois donc que nous sommes trois, trois êtres perdus au cœur d'un gigantesque jeu régit par les Valars dont nous ne savons rien. Nous sommes des pions, toi, cet homme auquel tu as ôté la vie, et moi. »

Mary déglutit avec difficulté. Elle n'avait pas eu de peine à deviner qui était cet homme dont parlait Thorïn. Ainsi les êtres qui régissaient le monde étaient multiples. Que ferait l'Eglise si cette croyance se répandait? La sorcière esquissa un sourire. Rien ne la comblerait davantage de bonheur que la chute de l'Eglise. Et Aidan avait rencontré les Valars. Et s'ils avaient des projets pour lui, cela signifiait que…

Ses yeux ne l'avaient pas trompée, il était là, dans ce monde, près d'elle. Ce regard vairon, ce regard de loup, elle ne l'avait donc pas rêvé.

Son cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse affolante, semblant vouloir écarter ses côtes pour fuir hors de sa poitrine. Mais que Diable lui voulaient les Valars? A elle, une sorcière tout droit sortie de la gueule béante des Enfers, si tant est qu'elles existaient. Etait-ce eux, ces êtres célestes, qui l'avaient empêchée de mourir durant tous ces siècles? Etaient-ils responsables de cette longue vie remplie de malheurs?

Une colère froide s'empara de son cœur et ses entrailles se révulsèrent à cette pensée. Ainsi, ces créatures se riaient d'elle, d'Aidan, de Thorïn. Elles prenaient un malin plaisir à les torturer sans fin, depuis des siècles, leur faisant connaître des morts atroces, leur arrachant les êtres chers à leur cœur les uns après les autres.

Il fallait que cela cesse. Elle refusait de davantage divertir des monstres observant la misérable plèbe se traînant sur le sable de l'arène du monde, immense, frémissante, se soulevant, rejetant dans l'air vicié des remugles de sueur, d'épices et de vin se mêlant aux puissants arômes de la sciure, du sang et de la peur.

o0o

Thorïn ne se pressa pas pour rentrer chez Cyrielle. Il avait besoin de réfléchir et d'aérer ses méninges apathiques. Mary était décidément une femme bien singulière, mais il la respectait pour la vie qu'elle avait menée, et pour la force qui émanait d'elle.

L'homme sans royaume s'adossa quelques instants à un mur empestant la moisissure et l'humidité, et respira profondément les effluves d'embruns qui provenaient de l'océan tout proche. La mer n'avait jamais fait partie de sa vie. Erebor se situait au cœur des terres qui l'avaient vu naître, grandir et mourir. Erebor. Ce nom chantait à ses oreilles lasses comme le plus doux des airs que lui fredonnait sa mère aimante durant sa paisible enfance. Des salles immenses emplies d'un or pur et scintillant tel mille soleils d'été, des voûtes résonnant au son des pas les plus discrets et légers, un peuple fier et plus dur que la roche qu'il taillait et creusait.

Un amer regret étreignant son âme, Thorïn se remit en marche. Cyrielle lui ouvrit la porte avec un grand sourire chaleureux qui allégea un peu son cœur lourd. Une femme douce et délicate, fragile et tendre. Elle ferait la joie d'un homme et le rendrait plus qu'heureux, pensa t-il.

Alors qu'elle lui débitait des banalités qui l'assommaient, il se mit à la comparer involontairement avec Mary. Cyrielle était jolie et frêle, naïve, sentimentale et pacifique. Et Mary, belle, sauvage, dure et sombre. L'une débutait dans la vie alors que l'autre traînait sa carcasse fatiguée depuis des siècles. La désillusion et la douleur étaient le lot quotidien de la vie de Mary. Et Thorïn espéra de tout son cœur que jamais la généreuse Cyrielle ne connaîtrait le chagrin et le tourment.

Lorsque le sommeil se glissa doucement sous les paupières pesantes de Thorïn, il traîna à sa suite des images de batailles et de sang. Mais il grava également deux regards dans son esprit tourmenté, un regard couleur de mousse et de prairies, et un regard de loup.

(*) Je précise juste que Thorïn ne sera pas forcément un Nain dans ma fic. Pour faire plus simple, je ne parlerai sans doute pas de sa race, comme ça chacune pourra se faire l'idée qu'elle souhaite sur Thorïn.

**Voilà mes chères, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et que mon Thorïn ne vous a pas trop déçues. Je m'excuse d'avance envers les puristes et les fans inconditionnelles de Tolkien et de Jackson, car je vais parfois mettre leurs œuvres un peu « à ma sauce ». **

**J'attends d'ores et déjà vos impressions! Et je remercie déjà celles qui se donneront la peine de me poster une review!**

**Sur ce, tout de bon et à bientôt!**


	19. Plates excuses!

**Salut les lapins! Vous allez bien? Non, ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée. En fait je voulais juste vous dire qu'en raison de beaucoup de boulot et d'une soudaine panne d'inspiration, je me vois dans l'obligation de mettre ma fic en pause pendant un petit moment. Surtout que cette semaine il y a le Hobbit qui sort, et après c'est Noël et les vacances, donc pas possible de poster. Mais on ne sait jamais, peut-être que tout d'un coup l'inspiration reviendra! En tout cas, si je poste mon nouveau chapitre maintenant, tous les personnages de mon histoire vont mourir, ce qui n'est peut-être pas ce que vous attendez! Donc je préfère attendre pour voir s'il est possible de les faire survivre.**

**Je vous annonce tout de même avec une certaine fierté, que tous les chapitres de cette fic, mis ensemble, forment une histoire qui dépasse les 60 pages. Bientôt autant que mon mémoire d'archéologie, c'est pour dire!**

**Merci pour vos reviews, je profite de vous remercier ici pour celles que vous m'avez postées pour mon OS « Mort pourpre » (petit coup de propagande!), elles m'ont fait un immense plaisir. Merci beaucoup à toutes.**

**Peut-être que je vous pondrais un nouvel OS avant les fêtes pour m'excuser, faut voir. **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite un bon Hobbit 3, riche en larmes et en sanglots retentissants!**

**Plein de bisous et à bientôt!**

**Mary**


	20. Chapter 19

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que je vous ai manqué. Vous oui, en tout cas! Je me suis enfin décidée à poster ce chapitre, qui n'est pas très long. J'ai été en cruel manque d'inspiration ces derniers temps, et je m'en excuse. Le Hobbit 3 ne m'a pas aidée à récupérer cette traîtresse d'inspiration, bien au contraire. Il m'a fait pleurer, le vilain! Surtout « The Last Goodbye » bouhouhouhou ! Bon, je pense bien ne pas être la seule à avoir pleuré, loin de là. **

**Bref, j'ai quand même réussi à vous pondre ce chapitre, je n'en suis pas vraiment satisfaite, mais jugez-en par vous-mêmes. **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 19

Mary fit tourner la petite dague au manche de corne blanche entre ses doigts, se remémorant pour la centième fois la scène. Les yeux sombres et suppliants, le sang chaud et odorant se répandant sur ses mains couvertes de cicatrices. Avec un soupire, elle rangea la lame qui avait servi à accomplir sa triste besogne.

Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Ses trois animaux faisaient tout leur possible pour lui rendre le sourire, mais peine perdue. Si tout ce que cet Oakenshield lui avait dit était vrai, pourquoi diable Aidan ne se montrait-il pas? Elle pouvait sentir sa présence pourtant. Elle avait pensé que ses yeux tristes et son cœur meurtri l'avaient trompée et tentaient de voir son homme-loup partout. Cette réaction aurait été légitime après tout.

La mort dans l'âme, Mary se décida à sortir dans les rues de Brest. Une bise vive et froide la cueillit lorsqu'elle passa le seuil de la maison branlante, emmêlant ses cheveux et rosissant le bout de son nez. Elle prit le temps d'observer les passants plus ou moins pressés qui n'hésitaient pas à la bousculer pour gagner du temps. Un agacement tenace envahit tout son être. Elle eut envie de poignarder, ou même simplement de mordre cette populace grouillante et bourdonnante qui ne comprenait rien à sa peine.

o0o

Lorsqu'elle entendit sa sonnette tinter, Cyrielle se leva avec une pointe de contrariété. Elle n'aimait pas les visites impromptues, surtout d'aussi bon matin. Elle chercha Thorïn des yeux, mais ne le vit nulle part dans le salon. Encore en vadrouille, celui-là. Déçue, elle ouvrit la porte, un sourire forcé et figé collé sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour. Veuillez m'excuser de vous déranger un dimanche matin. Je m'appelle Mary Campbell, et je suis à la recherche de Thorïn Oakenshield. Il m'a dit qu'il logeait chez vous. »

« Qui êtes-vous? Que lui voulez-vous? » lança Cyrielle avec un air revêche.

Etonnée, Mary soupçonna qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche pour que cette femme à l'apparence enjouée se montre si peu sympathique avec elle. Vivait-elle la même chose que ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Aidan? Un homme déboulant comme un ouragan dans sa vie tranquille et rangée? Un homme près de lui ravir son coeur sans qu'elle s'y attende? C'était fort probable.

« Je ne souhaite que lui adresser quelques mots, rien de plus. Il se trouve qu'il a croisé il y a peu une personne chère à mon cœur, et je voudrais en savoir plus sur cette rencontre. »

Cyrielle sembla s'adoucir aussitôt et plaqua sur son visage rond un sourire sincère.

« J'ignore où il se trouve, il est sorti tôt ce matin. Mais je sais qu'il a pris l'habitude de se promener à la plage du Moulin Blanc. Il doit sans doute y être. »

Mary la remercia et se dit que cette femme devait être une véritable perle. Simple et aimante, le cœur sur la main sans doute. Innocente. Oh, qu'elle aurait voulu retrouver cette innocence d'antan. Une certaine naïveté, la foi en l'avenir.

Mais cela ne lui était plus permis depuis bien longtemps.

Elle détourna les yeux et s'en fut en direction de la plage du Moulin Blanc qu'elle connaissait bien. C'était là que Tartine avait couru vers Thorïn. Là que son cœur avait été tiraillé entre l'envie de lui hurler de fuir à toutes jambes, et celle de lui crier de se jeter dans les bras de cet inconnu. Inconnu qui lui semblait curieusement familier. Tout dans cette rencontre lui disait qu'elle n'était pas due au hasard. Cependant, Mary ne savait trop quoi penser de cet Oakenshield, débarqué de nulle part, avec ses yeux froids, son visage fermé et son caractère si peu jovial. La jeune femme bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, anticipant l'échange qui aurait lieu entre elle et cet homme étrange. Echange qui ne s'annonçait guère joyeux.

Ce qu'elle avisa en premier fut évidemment la très reconnaissable touffe de cheveux épais et noirs voletant doucement dans le vent du nord. Elle s'avança lentement, peu désireuse de rencontrer le froid regard bleu acier.

Mais ce qu'elle put lire dans ce regard la déboussola complètement. Une peine immense, un chagrin sans limites, les yeux d'un homme ayant tout perdu. Aux iris de glace semblaient s'accrocher des pans de brume opaque, brouillant le regard de cet homme autrefois si fier et altier. Un roi. Il en avait l'étoffe, les traits d'une noblesse infinie. Mais un roi déchu, brisé.

Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle l'observait, Thorïn revêtit son air dur et impassible, il chassa la tristesse de ses yeux, la remplaçant par une froide détermination.

Sa voix grave couvrit le bruit du vent qui s'amusait à soulever le sable fin et clair et à le projeter dans leurs yeux vulnérables.

« J'ai été stupide. J'ai été cupide. J'ai été fou. Le mal du Dragon a brouillé mon esprit plus sûrement que les épais brouillards de l'hiver éternel. Il a englouti mon cœur, l'a noyé. Pour une pierre, j'ai provoqué une guerre. J'ai envoyé à la mort tant de mes semblables.

L'ennemi ce jour là nous vainquit. Un ennemi ignoble à la tête d'une armée bien trop nombreuse pour que nous puissions l'écraser. »

Il se tourna vers Mary sans sembler la voir, les traits crispés.

« Même les plus grands Magiciens d'Arda, même la plus puissante armée elfique, même les plus valeureux guerriers nains ne purent en venir à bout. Tous furent décimés. Et Erebor fut perdue. Elle passa des griffes d'un Dragon aux mains des Orcs, et le monde que je connaissais sombra. Le Mal sorti des sombres ruines dans lesquelles il avait élu domicile le temps de retrouver ses forces. Il investit une terre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

J'ignore aujourd'hui ce qu'il est advenu de mon monde, mais je n'ai pas grand espoir. Si seulement je n'avais pas été si aveugle, si seulement mon esprit n'avait pas été si embrouillé par le flamboyant éclat de l'or et du divin joyau, alors tout ne serait peut-être pas perdu. »

« Arrête de te fustiger. Sans doute cette guerre aurait-elle eu lieu que tu sois là ou non. Ce que tu as vécu m'échappe encore, Thorïn, mais ce que je comprends, c'est que nous sommes dans une galère un peu semblable. Tes actions passées ne me regardent pas, elles ne changeront en rien le regard que je pourrai poser sur toi. Car les miennes ne sont guère plus reluisantes, je te le promets. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de les connaître, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Chacun porte sa croix, sa charge. Certaines pèsent plus lourd que d'autres, mais au final je crois que nous sommes tous pareils. »

Thorïn la dévisagea durant quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

« Cyrielle est pure, elle. Je pense que la charge qu'elle porte sur ses frêles épaules est bien moindre que la mienne. »

« Mais les circonstances sont très différentes, Thorïn. Ce n'est pas comparable. Elle n'a jamais été à la tête d'une armée, elle n'a pas été destinée à être reine, elle n'a pas été prise au milieu d'une guerre. La mort, la souffrance, la guerre, tant de choses qui changent radicalement un être. Ton passé est ce qu'il est, mais il demeure à présent derrière toi. Si les Valars t'ont soustrait à la mort, ce n'est pas pour rien. Ne perds pas espoir. Lorsqu'on a tout perdu, on ne peut rien perdre de plus. Mais on peut gagner quelque chose. »

Les dernières paroles de Mary ébranlèrent passablement Thorïn. Elle avait raison, il ne pouvait que gagner, à présent. Il lui adressa un sourire franc, le premier depuis des semaines. Ce sourire fit une drôle d'impression à la jeune femme. Ainsi, cet homme sombre et à la perpétuelle mauvaise humeur était récupérable. Par tous les dieux, elle avait réussi à le dérider!

« Je te cherchais…» commença Mary.

« Pour que je te parle de lui, je sais. Mais je ne peux t'en dire plus. »

La sorcière se plongea durant quelques instants dans la contemplation de ses pieds. Un minuscule crabe transparent avait commencé la longue et pénible ascension de l'une de ses hautes bottes, peinant à trouver des prises pour ses fragiles petites pattes. Mary l'observa et se pencha pour le prendre dans sa main. Elle déposa le courageux crustacé sur le sable et il fila sans demander son reste. Une petite vie toute simple. Une petite vie qui lui avait montré que même les plus grands défis de la vie sont là pour être relevés.

Thorïn, qui avait observé son manège, semblait être arrivé à la même conclusion qu'elle.

« J'ai connu un petit être bien courageux » commença le roi déchu avec un sourire presque attendri. « Un petit être plein de ressources malgré le fait qu'il ne sache pas se battre. Un cœur pur, une loyauté indéfectible. Nous aurions tous dû le prendre comme modèle, Bilbon le Cambrioleur. Le simple fait de quitter son foyer fut un défi incroyable pour lui. Et, au final, je crois qu'il a survécu à tout cela. Je le souhaite de tout mon cœur. Il était devenu mon ami, alors même que je n'avais pas cru en lui. » Une timide lueur s'alluma dans ses yeux. « Sans doute a-t-il retrouvé son foyer accueillant et chaud, aux printemps lumineux et aux légers pétales lovés au creux des collines verdoyantes. Je le lui souhaite. Je le lui souhaite. »

Si Mary se sentait perdue au milieu des bribes de passé que lui contait Thorïn, elle ne le montra pas, et hocha doucement la tête. Durant une brève période, elle avait eu un foyer elle aussi. Avec Aidan. Et elle avait aimé la sensation de réconfort et de sécurité que cela lui avait procuré. Pour rien au monde elle ne se séparerait de ces souvenirs adorés.

Elle sursauta lorsque la voix basse de Thorïn la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

« Il reviendra, tu sais. Il ne tardera pas. »

Puis le roi déchu s'éloigna à grands pas, ses lourdes bottes laissant de profondes empreintes sur le sable meuble, abandonnant la sorcière aux prises avec son cœur remué et son esprit fourmillant de questions.

o0o

Cyrielle fut soulagée lorsque Thorïn rentra. Il semblait d'humeur un peu plus légère que la veille, même si son visage ne quittait pas son air grognon et contrarié. Elle se demanda si cette Mary Campbell y était pour quelque chose.

Cette femme ne lui avait pas plu. Trop grande, trop sauvage, trop étrange. Des yeux trop verts, un air trop sombre. Le genre de femme qui pourrait sans doute faire de l'effet à un homme aussi dur que Thorïn.

La jeune femme faillit se donner une claque. De quel droit pouvait-elle avoir de telles pensées? Thorïn ne lui appartenait pas. Elle ne savait rien de lui. Un jour il partirait sans un regard derrière lui, et elle ne saurait sans doute rien de plus sur lui. Il était comme ces oiseaux de passage. Ils débarquaient avec fracas d'on ne savait trop où, la mine revêche et l'humeur maussade, l'estomac toujours vide. Ils semaient une belle pagaille sur les côtes, puis disparaissaient, un jour de brume et de vent d'ouest, un jour où la mer se soulève un peu, léchant les longues plages de sable beige. Thorïn était arrivé de nulle part, s'était fait une place bien malgré lui dans le cœur de celle qu'il ne considérait que comme une aimable logeuse, et s'apprêtait à le ravager, sans mauvaise pensée aucune.

Cyrielle faillit éclater de rire devant sa situation. L'aurait-elle seulement imaginée qu'elle n'y aurait pas cru. Le prince charmant était bien loin d'avoir passé le seuil de sa maison. Un homme ronchon dont la conversation se limitait la plupart du temps à quelques borborygmes des plus primaires, le cheveux dru et long, la barbe mal entretenue, la défroque gueusarde et archaïque. Et pourtant, la prestance d'un prince.

Cyrielle ne lui demanda jamais d'où il venait. Peu importait.

o0o

_« Que tenez-vous dans votre main » hurla Thorïn en se précipitant vers Bilbon._

_Le Hobbit eut l'air perdu durant quelques instants, sentant la colère irradier de son ami. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi devant ce qu'était devenu Thorïn. Un être avare et obnubilé. L'éclat de l'or sournois se voyait dans ses yeux bleus. Le cambrioleur soupira. Ces yeux, il les avait connus du bleu le plus pur, de la couleur des lacs de montagne, au seuil de l'hiver frémissant. Mais aujourd'hui…_

_Deux puits sombres, renfermant des eaux troubles et froides. La folie. Et quelle folie!_

_Bilbon se ressaisit, agitant son nez et redressant ses épaules fluettes. Il se racla la gorge pour se donner une contenance et ouvrit sa main._

_La tension palpable autour d'eux se relâcha d'un coup et le Hobbit put respirer avec plus de facilité. Il ouvrit la bouche, se ravisa, choisit soigneusement les mots qu'il allait prononcer._

_« Je l'ai trouvé dans la demeure de Beorn » relata-t-il en observant le petit gland luisant reposant au creux de sa paume ouverte. « Un jour je le planterai. Chez moi, dans la Comté. Et il poussera. »_

_Les yeux de Thorïn s'illuminèrent et un sourire sincère étira ses lèvres._

_« Ah, cambrioleur, vous m'étonnerez toujours. C'est un bien piètre souvenir que vous rapporterez. Mais il possède une valeur immense. Oui, il poussera, comme l'espoir a grandi dans nos cœurs au fil des mois de notre quête. Rien n'est plus précieux. »_

_Lorsque le roi tourna les talons, le Hobbit pensa alors que tout n'était pas perdu. Sans doute Thorïn pourrait-il vaincre sa soif d'or et de richesses, sans doute parviendrait-il à éteindre la lueur de folie que la pierre avait allumée au fond de ses yeux. Oui, sans doute atteindraient-ils tous leur but._

_Bilbon ignorait alors à ce moment-là à quel point il avait tort. _

**Voilà! Vos avis? Je les attends toujours avec beaucoup d'impatience! **

**J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop choquées en découvrant Thorïn propulsé dans ma fic (en fait si, j'espère que vous l'êtes, niark!). Je ne le considère pas forcément comme un Nain dans mon histoire, sa trop petite taille me poserait des problèmes. **

**Chai pas vous, mais ses cheveux me font toujours fantasmer…moins que ses yeux, d'accord, mais avouons que Thorïn sans cheveux, ce n'est pas vraiment Thorïn! **

**Bref, je dévie, je dévie. Des reviews de votre part me feraient très plaisir!**

**A bientôt, petits marcassins! **

**Bisous bien baveux, Mary**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou! Eh oui, de nouveau moi! L'inspiration m'est revenue! Je m'excuse pour ce retard, je n'avais aucune inspiration et beaucoup trop de boulot. Mais je suis parfaitement impardonnable! Merci pour vos reviews, merci à Kanli, aliena wyvern, MinieDuDessus, Alinette et Elfolle (si vous venez à passer par ici) pour vos reviews sur mon OS « La mort d'une légende » (mieux vaut tard que jamais), j'espère d'ailleurs ne pas vous avoir trop choquées. **

**Voilà mon chapitre 20, ça a été particulièrement laborieux, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Il contient quelques passages un peu pénibles pour les estomacs sensibles, mais rien de bien insurmontable!**

**Bonne lecture.**

Chapitre 20

Thorïn essuya d'un revers de manche la traînée de bave qui maculait son jean tout neuf et lança un regard noir à Théobald. Le chien l'ignora royalement, le regard altier et la truffe humide.

« C'est qui cette Mary Campbell? » demanda Cyrielle, la bouche remplie d'olives.

Thorïn se gratta la tête, embarrassé. En fait, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

« Je l'ignore. Elle collectionne de vieux crânes et des pièces de bronze d'un autre âge, voilà tout ce que je sais d'elle. »

« Une archéologue, tu veux dire? Je doute qu'elle soit pêcheuse de bulots, hein? Bah, je n'aime pas les archéologues. Quand ils n'ont pas de cadavres desséchés à déterrer, ce sont dans la vie des autres qu'ils fourrent leur nez. Crois-moi, ce ne sont pas des gens fréquentables. Faut pas leur faire confiance, sinon_ bezan tapet louz _(*)! »

Thorïn réfléchit quelques instants à la probable signification des trois derniers mots qui étaient sortis de la bouche de Cyrielle, mais préféra l'ignorer. Elle arrivait parfois à se montrer terriblement grossière.

« Pourquoi une telle réaction, Cyrielle? »

La jeune femme esquissa une moue boudeuse, plissa les lèvres et toussota. Elle semblait chercher désespérément ses mots, perdue au milieu d'un océan d'incertitudes lui brouillant l'esprit.

« Eh bien…je ne veux pas qu'elle se mêle de nos affaires…enfin, je veux dire…je…Oh et _kaoc'h_ (*) Thorïn! Je ne veux pas que tu la regardes. Pas elle. Je veux que tu me regardes, moi. »

Ses dernières paroles restèrent suspendues dans les airs durant un long moment, comme autant de fins grains de poussière qu'illumine un rayon de soleil doré. Cyrielle se ratatina comme une vielle pomme pourrie, semblant tenter de faire oublier à Thorïn les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer sous le coup de la colère. Elle n'avait pas suffisamment réfléchi. Elle releva son petit visage rond et juvénile pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de Thorïn. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, le visage dur et impassible. Rien ne pourrait l'ébranler, elle n'était pas la première à croire cela, après tout. Elle déchanterait bien vite.

« Non, je crois que tu te trompes. Tu finiras par t'en rendre compte »

Puis il se leva sans un regard vers celle qui lui avait ouvert son cœur, et sortit.

L'air s'était passablement refroidit. Thorïn laissa son regard dériver en direction de la mer. Une tempête était sortie de l'ombre, le ciel s'embrasait et les vagues montaient à l'assaut de la coque d'un navire sombre, une méchante bise noroise se déchaînait. Le bateau, malmené de crêtes en abîmes grinçait, tanguait et chuintait de toutes ses voies d'eaux.

Conscient d'avoir révélé sa facette de parfait goujat à Cyrielle sans en éprouver le moindre remord, le roi déchu détourna le regard et s'enfonça au coeur des ruelles obscures de la vieille ville de Brest.

o0o

_L'endroit était infect. Les rats mêmes semblaient plus sournois qu'ailleurs et les puces se plaisaient à ce climat de male-mort et de pourriture._ _Tout n'était que mort, sang et pestilence. Des bûchers crépitaient encore au loin, des monceaux de cadavres calcinés ou écorchés recouvraient une terre à présent trop malmenée pour produire. Quelques gibets se dressaient fièrement, se découpant sur la lune blanche et pure comme autant de spectres insensés et égarés. La pluie tombée au sol se mêlait au sang, creusant de larges rigoles sordides, prêtes à embourber le pied téméraire qui viendrait à passer par là. _

_Thorïn ne s'appesantit pas sur cette vision cauchemardesque. Il en avait vu d'autres. Il contourna un corps mutilé dont les yeux reposaient déjà sans doute dans l'estomac d'une quelconque corneille, enjamba un bras solitaire, repoussa une tête du bout du pied, sauta au-dessus d'un tas d'entrailles informes et puantes, et pressa le pas. Devant ce spectacle, un Thorïn plus juvénile aurait rendu sa dernière mangeaille, songea-t-il. Mais plus maintenant. Quittant le champ putride aux côtés de Dwalin, il avança péniblement vers le bourg, contournant les tas d'immondices qui barraient sa route. _

_Parvenus au centre du village ravagé par le fer, le feu et la mort, ils s'immobilisèrent et laissèrent leur regard parcourir la désolation qui étendait toute son horreur devant leurs yeux. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Thorïn adressa quelques mots silencieux aux victimes des Orques, et observa longuement l'œuvre d'Azog. _

_Le grand Orque blanc s'était surpassé. Pas un seul survivant. Un village entier décimé. Des habitants passés au fil de l'épée pour les plus chanceux, les autres pendus, éviscérés ou broyés entre les puissantes machoires des redoutables Wargs. Et tout cela pour quoi?_

_La réponse, il la connaissait. Il était passé dans ce hameau isolé, voilà plusieurs lunes de cela. Azog l'avait appris et s'était mis en tête de châtier les habitants sans défense. _

_Thorïn, dont la compassion n'avait jamais été la qualité première, sentait pourtant son cœur s'agiter et s'affoler de curieuse manière devant le triste charnier qui s'étalait devant ses yeux endurcis. Il aurait voulu pouvoir inhumer ou brûler les corps sans nom qui parsemaient les pavés mal joints de la lugubre petite cité et ses environs, mais le temps leur manquait cruellement. Que Mahal veille sur eux. _

_De plus en plus nauséeux devant cette abomination, il fit volte-face, suivi de Dwalin, et retraversa le bourg puant pour rejoindre ses compagnons auxquels il avait intimé de rester en arrière pendant qu'il irait jeter un coup d'œil au centre du hameau dévasté. Il savait qu'ils ne risquaient rien à arpenter seuls les venelles vides et suintant la peur et la souffrance. Les Orques avaient déserté ces lieux depuis un bon moment déjà, laissant derrière eux toute l'horreur que le mal était capable de faire naître. De plus, il ne voulait pas qu'Ori ou Bilbon voient ce triste et pénible spectacle. _

_A son ordre, la compagnie s'ébranla, reprenant son chemin à-travers les terres hostiles qui s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'horizon était bouché, de gros nuages sombres s'accumulaient devant les derniers rayons de soleil perçant la grisaille ambiante. La pluie ne tarda pas à s'abattre violement sur les corps courbés par la fatigue et la tristesse des compagnons de Thorïn Oakenshield._

_Erebor était encore loin. Très loin. _

o0o

_Il avait vu la mort tant de fois. Trop de fois. Et pourtant elle n'avait jamais pu le libérer. Ses pensées avaient été peuplées par le sang, la douleur, le froid. Des os s'entrechoquant dans le vent au bout de longs crins de cheval. Il se souvenait de ce son. Il l'avait entendu au fond de sa tête durant des jours et des nuits sans sommeil, interminables. Sa cervelle avait alors semblé se recroqueviller au fond de son antre pour fuir ce bruit entêtant. Il ne l'avait jamais oublié. _

_Et ceci encore. Le son des vagues se brisant contre les rochers de craie blanche. Des clameurs guerrières au loin. Des fourches, des lances et des pals. Mais tout cela ne valait pas les os s'entrechoquant dans le vent. _

_Sa mémoire lui faisait parfois défaut, elle peinait à contenir le flot sans fin de souvenirs que ses yeux avaient, en un temps fort lointain et flou, vus avec précision. Ou que ses oreilles avaient entendus. Mais des os, il s'en souvenait parfaitement. _

_Il se remémorait les traits durs et les yeux gris acier, plus froids qu'un lac gelé au plus profond de l'hiver frissonnant. Et les rides. Plus ridée qu'une vieille prune rongée par les vers. Oui, aujourd'hui, les vers devaient avoir rongé la moindre parcelle de sa viande putride, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un vétuste tas d'os blanchis. Comme ceux s'entrechoquant dans le vent. Ou peut-être était-ce le feu qui s'en était occupé, de sa viande. Vieille carne._

_Cela, il ne l'avait pas oublié. La vieille femme. Elle se disait apothicairesse. Elle disait aussi avoir un remède contre le mal étrange qui le rongeait. Mais elle disait beaucoup de choses, la vieille prune ridée. _

_Il alla chez elle, bien sûr. Car il avait décidé de tout essayer. Et ce remède, elle le lui donna. Mais il dût attendre. Attendre devant son seuil, sous les os et les crins de cheval. Elle ne le laissa pas entrer. Tant mieux. Il ne tenait pas à voir des crapaux dans des bocaux, des nourrissons atrophiés ou diformes flottant mollement la tête en bas dans un liquide saumâtre. Ni des crânes encore recouverts d'une fine pellicule de chair fétide et pourrissante._

_Il déposa dans la main aux doigts tordus une poignée d'écus qui tintèrent les uns contre les autres. Elle lui sourit de toute l'absence de ses dents, et empocha bien vite les quelques pièces. Puis elle referma sa porte où était clouée une aile de canard, quelques vieilles plumes ternes et rabougries voletant quelques instants dans les airs. _

_Elle réapparut après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, serrant contre sa poitrine ratatinée un petit bocal de verre bleuté._

_« Une poudre. A mélanger avec de l'eau. Avant que la lune ait atteint son plus parfait embonpoint. Méfie-toi d'elle lorsqu'elle est rousse, jeune insecte. Elle pourrait bien te jouer des tours. »_

_Il esquissa un mouvement de tête en direction du vieux cancrelat voûté planté sur le seuil, et s'en alla. Il oublia bien vite le dernier conseil de la vieille._

_La pleine lune suivante le vit demeurer parfaitement humain. Rien. Le loup ne tenta même pas de prendre possession de lui. Alors il se crut libre. Il bénit allégrement celle qui semblait avoir permis sa délivrance._

_Mais un soir, rousse fut la lune. Et il se souvint alors des os s'entrechoquant dans le vent. _

o0o

Mary avait pris l'habitude de se promener sur la côte le soir. Cela la détendait. Elle laissait alors ses pensées vagabonder et ses pas la mener où bon leur semblait. La nuit, ou entre chien et loup, elle ressentait encore davantage la présence d'Aidan. Chaque bruissement, chaque infime mouvement la faisait sursauter et espérer. Car elle savait parfaitement qu'il était tout proche.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était claire. Quelques nuages d'argent tentaient d'obscurcir le puissant éclat lunaire, en vain, tandis que mille paillettes d'or parsemaient la voûte céleste. La mer haute étendait sa calme infinité devant les yeux de promeneurs insomniaques, les envoûtant grâce à son entêtante et inlassable mélopée.

Mary avait toujours aimé la mer. Elle la considérait comme un être à part, dangereux et beau. Quelques vers lui revinrent en tête alors qu'elle laissait son regard dériver sur la surface sombre et luisante, mouchetée de reflets irisés.

_Homme libre, toujours tu chériras la mer ! _

_La mer est ton miroir ; tu contemples ton âme _

_Dans le déroulement infini de sa lame,_

_Et ton esprit n'est pas un gouffre moins amer. _

_Tu te plais à plonger au sein de ton image ;_

_Tu l'embrasses des yeux et des bras, et ton cœur _

_Se distrait quelquefois de sa propre rumeur _

_Au bruit de cette plainte indomptable et sauvage. _

_Vous êtes tous les deux ténébreux et discrets :_

_Homme, nul n'a sondé le fond de tes abîmes ;_

_Ô mer, nul ne connaît tes richesses intimes,_

_Tant vous êtes jaloux de garder vos secrets ! _

_Et cependant voilà des siècles innombrables _

_Que vous vous combattez sans pitié ni remord,_

_Tellement vous aimez le carnage et la mort,_

_Ô lutteurs éternels, ô frères implacables ! (*)_

L'esprit embrumé par ses pensées poétiques, la jeune femme n'entendit pas tout de suite le son discret de pas précautionneux sur le sable humide. Un mouvement quelques mètres derrière elle la fit se retourner vivement et scruter les alentours. Une silhouette haute s'approchait d'elle, la démarche mal assurée. Mary sentit des frissons se glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Peur. Inquiétude. Angoisse profonde. Espoir?

Car elle savait que ce n'était pas un nouvel Inquisiteur venu du fond d'âges obscurs et cruels pour la tourmenter. Ce n'était pas non plus un roi sans royaume, arrivé dans un monde qu'il ne connaissait pas, par il ne savait quel moyen. Plus sûrement, il s'agissait d'un loup. Mais un loup dont elle ne discernait plus du tout l'animalité.

(*) = L'avoir dans le cul (breton)

(*) = Merde (breton)

(*) « L'homme et la mer », Baudelaire

**Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçues, même si c'est assez court. Je ne vous garantis absolument pas de pouvoir poster les prochains chapitres de manière régulière, je suis écrasée sous le boulot.**

**Je voulais placer un mot au sujet du massacre de Charlie Hebdo (et des jours suivants) en vous conseillant si vous en avez l'occasion ou si ce n'est pas encore fait, d'aller lire le recueil de textes « Je Suis Charlie » lancé par Julindy. Il y a dans ce recueil des textes magnifiques.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut les gens! Oui, déjà un nouveau chapitre…je profite d'avoir quelques jours un peu plus tranquilles. J'ai des bouts de squelette vieux de 2000 ans qui trainent sur la table de ma cuisine, je dois numéroter et ranger chaque os…et il manque une phalange qui a dû se glisser dans l'aspirateur. M'enfin, je vais pas vous raconter ma vie, mais tout ça pour dire que je risque de continuer de publier assez aléatoirement. M'en voulez pas, pleeeaaase!**

**Merci mille fois pour vos reviews, merci aliena wyvern, Keepcool, MinieDuDessus, feedhiver et cismet pour vos commentaires vraiment sympas**

**Il y a quelques passages assez gores dans ce chapitre, mais rien de grave.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 21

_La désolation qu'Azog avait créée dans les terres que la compagnie traversait n'avait pas d'égal. Partout se dressaient des bûchers sur lesquels se distinguaient encore quelques morceaux d'os vaguement humains carbonisés. Les gibets attiraient des nuées de corneilles avides et affamées, et des cadavres jonchaient les bas-côtés des rares chemins que Thorïn et ses compagnons empruntaient. Mais le pire, c'était les arbres. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants y avaient été cloués et éviscérés, leurs entrailles répandues sur le sol à leurs pieds, leurs tendons coupés et leurs jambes écorchées. _

_Thorïn demeurait imperturbable. Il connaissait Azog. Mais Bilbon avait rendu son petit déjeuner à de nombreuses reprises. Ori de même. _

_Mais pourquoi, par Mahal, Azog se trouvait-il devant eux? Thorïn le savait. Le grand Orque pâle voulait répandre le plus de mort et de souffrance possible devant ses yeux. Pour qu'il ait du remord. Azog tuait à cause de lui. Et, une fois la Terre du Milieu complètement ravagée, il n'aurait plus qu'à cueillir la compagnie déjà passablement ébranlée. Thorïn et ses compagnons ne pourraient pas fuir s'ils voulaient que ces massacres cessent. Ils devraient se jeter dans la gueule du Warg, combattre, et vaincre ou mourir._

_Quelle technique de chasse efficace. Azog ne se fatiguait pas à poursuivre la compagnie. Il l'attendait de pied ferme, se consacrant à son passe-temps favori : la mort. _

_Le temps s'acharnait également contre la petite troupe. Une pluie drue s'abattait sur les têtes ployées et les dos voûtés, et le moral n'était pas au beau fixe. Bilbon ne pipait mot, se contentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre, les yeux inlassablement baissés vers la fange suintante qui recouvrait le chemin. L'humeur de Thorïn se dégradait dangereusement de jour en jour. Seuls quelques grognements et ordres secs franchissaient la barrière de ses lèvres, et il avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler chaque soir, si bien qu'aucun membre de la compagnie ne pouvait espérer avoir une discussion suivie avec lui. Mieux valait le laisser stagner dans son marasme saumâtre plutôt que de risquer d'encourir ses foudres. _

_Mais les compagnons de Thorïn refusaient de perdre espoir. Le soleil finirait bien par pointer son nez entre les innombrables couches de nuages sombres qui encombraient le ciel depuis des jours. Azog finirait bien par se lasser de ces massacres abominables. _

_Et que Mahal veille sur eux. _

o0o

Cyrielle ne voyait pas souvent Thorïn. Depuis le jour où elle lui avait ouvert son cœur, il semblait la fuir comme la peste bubonique. Malheureuse, la jeune femme se mit à essuyer vigoureusement les tables de sa modeste crêperie. Son chiffon puait, mais elle n'en avait cure. Thorïn n'était pas là. Il hantait ses pensées, mais elle doutait fortement hanter les siennes.

Avec un soupir, elle laissa son regard se poser sur les quelques clients qui peuplaient encore son établissement en ces heures tardives. Des pêcheurs pour la plupart, les yeux plongés au fond de leur verre de rhum ou de chouchen. De la tristesse émanait d'eux. Cyrielle tenta d'imaginer leurs vies moroses. Remonter des filets, le visage fouetté par le vent inlassable et les embruns piquants, les mains écorchées par les lourds cordages de piteux navires à la mine sombre. L'odeur du poisson se collant à leurs pèlerines jaunes, leurs cheveux graisseux, leurs bottes humides. La mer capricieuse, le froid mordant, la bise du nord. Peut-être une femme infidèle, des enfants qu'il est parfois difficile de nourrir. Alors quoi? L'alcool, pour se réchauffer le corps et le cœur. Parfois une jeunette aux courbes alléchantes et aux bas affriolants pour assouvir l'espace de quelques instants les désirs les plus primaires.

Cyrielle n'enviait pas leurs vies. Mais la sienne ne la rendait pas heureuse. Thorïn n'était pas là.

Elle ferma sa crêperie bien trop tard à son goût et rentra chez elle, les yeux brouillés et le dos voûté. Pas trace de Thorïn. Il avait les clés, elle n'attendrait pas sur lui. Elle se demanda où il pouvait être, ce qu'il pouvait faire au même moment. Elle repensa à Mary Campbell et les poils de ses bras se hérissèrent.

Puis, l'angoisse au cœur, elle ressortit et se dirigea à pas pressés vers la vieille ville.

o0o

_La vieille rabougrie, pustuleuse à souhait et le cheveu filasse l'avait prévenu. « Méfie-toi d'elle lorsqu'elle est rousse, jeune insecte ». Mais il avait tôt fait d'oublier sa mise en garde. Et, de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu fuir la lune dispensant son halo même dans les coins les plus secrets et les plus sombres?_

_Elle parlait bien. Elle racontait, assise au creux des clairières, sur la margelle des puits, sur la pierre des fontaines. Elle tirait des histoires de son chapeau rapiécé et les lançait en l'air, tourbillons ou poudre d'or. Elle contait les mythes et les légendes, les automnes roux et les hivers rigoureux. Sa voix chevrotante coulait comme la source, bruissait comme le vent et emmenait les villageois vers des ailleurs un peu plus clairs. Elle disait les bois hantés, les dragons endormis sur des montagnes d'or, les chants de l'herbe de l'oubli, les lunes d'argent, les jours humides et froid de novembre, où les corneilles crient leur tristesse et où des lambeaux de brume s'éternisent aux branches des lisières. Elle connaissait les plantes de guérison, les herbes avorteuses, la belladone tueuse. _

_Apothicairesse. Ce mot avait chanté à ses oreilles dès qu'il l'avait entendu. Alors il y avait cru, l'espoir se blottissant douillettement au creux de son cœur malmené. Oui, il avait écouté la vieille ridée aux yeux de glace, elle l'avait emmené, lui aussi, sur ses chemins de légende et ses forêts maléfiques. Il avait alors retrouvé ses oreilles d'enfant._

_Mais la vieille pomme ridée parlait beaucoup. Un flot incessant, charmant les esgourdes les plus naïves. _

_Et donc, un jour pluvieux de printemps tardif l'avait vu, cédant allégrement ses quelques maigres écus contre une poudre magique puant le vieux marécage et l'herbe moisie. Sans un regard pour la lune roussissant à vue d'œil. La lune des sorcières. Des enchanteresses, des ensorceleuses. _

_Si la pâle lune ronde et pleine l'avait laissé en paix de manière très provisoire après l'ingestion de la poudre verdâtre et nauséabonde, la rousse quant à elle sembla lui déchirer les entrailles. Du sang chaud envahit sa bouche, et ses os craquèrent durement. L'air nocturne s'emplit de hurlements d'agonie, et sa peau se craquela. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même au pied d'un chêne couvert de mousse, il gémit sans discontinuer jusqu'à l'aube libératrice, la tête emplie du bruit que produisent des os attachés par des crins de cheval, malmenés par le vent du nord._

_Car il survécut. La vieille prune avait tenté de le tuer, d'éradiquer la bête. A sa manière. Sans fourche ni pieu. Simplement avec sa poudre fétide. Aurait-il pris en compte son avertissement, que tout aurait été pareil. On n'échappe pas à la lune quelle que soit sa forme et sa couleur. _

_Il ne revit plus jamais le vieux crapaud qui tenta un jour pluvieux de printemps tardif de lui ôter la vie. Ce qu'il retint d'elle fut la douleur la plus insupportable qu'il ait jamais subie. Et le son des os s'entrechoquant dans le vent._

o0o

Cyrielle patienta quelques secondes sur le seuil de la porte. Elle entendit des voix étouffées, des pas glissant sur un parquet lisse. Puis, le bruit d'une clé tournant dans une serrure mal huilée, le grincement de la porte ayant connu des jours meilleurs, et une chevelure acajou en désordre.

« Oui? »

« Mary…vous vous souvenez de moi?

« Oui, bien sûr. Que voulez-vous? » demanda la rouquine en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je voulais savoir si Thorïn n'était pas chez vous. Je ne le vois presque plus. »

« Non. Pas là. Mais vous pouvez entrer si vous voulez. »

Cyrielle pénétra dans le petit appartement de Mary, ne s'attardant pas sur les objets insolites posés sur des étagères ou fixés aux murs.

« Du thé? »

Cyrielle hocha la tête et s'assit timidement sur le canapé, aux côtés d'un petit tas de fourrure grise endormi. Avec un sourire, elle prit la tasse que Mary lui offrait. L'atmosphère chaleureuse et douce qui régnait la détendit quelque peu.

Des pas lourds dans l'escalier lui firent lever la tête pour découvrir un homme grand aux touffes de cheveux sombres et emmêlées, les yeux rétrécis par le sommeil. Il lui adressa un rapide signe de tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine. La porte du frigo claqua et elle entendit un bâillement sonore.

« Je n'ai pas revu Thorïn depuis un moment » commença Mary. « Il n'est pas venu ici depuis plusieurs jours. Aidan, ne touche pas au cake!»

Cyrielle se mordit les lèvres pour réprimer un fou-rire devant la tête éberluée dudit Aidan, qui rasait les murs, un gâteau serré contre la poitrine. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il avait l'air sympathique, avec ses grands yeux sombres et son sourire espiègle. Elle se dit qu'il devait posséder un caractère plus agréable que celui de Thorïn.

La jeune femme se leva, supportant difficilement de voir le bonheur évident que les deux autres éprouvaient à être ensemble, remercia Mary et sortit.

Elle traversa rapidement les venelles mal éclairées et parsemées de flaques dans lesquelles la lune d'argent se reflétait, mais décida de faire un détour par les plages les plus proches. Elle n'eut pas à aller bien loin. Elle le vit, se découpant dans la claire nuit étoilée, une légère brise agitant sa tignasse noire. Le dos droit, la pose altière.

Cyrielle ne s'approcha pas davantage. Elle l'observa durant un long moment, écoutant les battements désordonnés de son cœur meurtri, un goût amer dans la bouche. Alors c'était donc cela. L'amour. Eh bien, pourquoi pas. Mais quelle était cette acidité, cette âcreté permanente? N'aurait-elle pas dû se sentir pousser des ailes dans le dos? Comme ces chérubins dodus et dorés, en papier mâché que sa mère collectionnait lorsqu'elle était enfant. Qu'ils avaient l'air stupide, ces angelots. Sa mère. Paix à son âme.

La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot, se reprit, et détourna les yeux de la plage avec empressement. Elle courut presque jusqu'à sa maison et se coucha, les yeux secs. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit, plusieurs minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer, des larmes salées se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues.

o0o

_Il avait senti la morsure de la lame glacée sur sa gorge. Puis plus rien. Et alors, ses pires souvenirs avaient défilé dans sa tête. Les tortures, la mort, le sang, des os, le visage d'un Inquisiteur, les douleurs atroces. _

_Il avait su à ce moment-là que la Mort_ _lui avait enfin ouvert les bras. La délivrance tant attendue était arrivée, les souffrances prenaient fin. Et il était temps pour lui à présent de rencontrer son créateur, quel qu'il fut, blanc ou rouge, ailé ou cornu._

_Mais il se sentit emporté dans un véritable ouragan. Des âmes tourbillonnaient autour de lui, hurlant, riant, chantant, gémissant. Il n'en reconnut aucune. Des paysages qu'il ne connaissait pas défilèrent devant ses yeux ébahis. Des landes de tourbe sans fin, des déserts rocheux sur lesquels le soleil tapait sans arrêt, des bêtes écailleuses, ailées, griffues aperçues au détour d'une falaise, des royaumes ceints de hauts murailles prêtes à gratter le ventre clair des cieux, des champs de bataille immenses où des monceaux de cadavres s'étalaient à perte de vue. Des mondes, différents du sien. Son monde, celui qu'il avait arpenté aux quatre vents, dont il avait cru connaître tous les mystères, celui qui l'avait durement éprouvé. Il y en avait donc d'autres, plus terribles et cruels encore. Ou peut-être plus beaux. _

_Puis il s'était senti aspiré. N'avait rien compris. Il avait distingué des visages, entendu des voix irréelles qui lui avaient répété que ce n'était pas fini. Qu'il devait trouver l'Ecu de Chêne. Mais qu'il ne serait pas seul. Exténué, la cervelle sur le point de s'échapper par ses oreilles, il s'était laissé flotter. Qu'ils aillent donc tous au diable! Il en avait assez vu, il voulait dormir jusqu'à la fin des temps, et même au-delà! Dans le néant environnant, l'esprit et la vue embrumés et dépassés, il avait distingué un visage, des yeux très bleus, très froids et des cheveux très longs, très noirs. Ses oreilles fatiguées avaient entendu sa bouche débiter des paroles incompréhensibles devant cet inconnu. Du reste, il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir. Mais il savait une chose, aujourd'hui. Il savait ceci. Le loup était parti. Envolé. Et il savait aussi ne pas être près de le revoir. _

o0o

Thorïn demeura longuement sur la plage ce soir-là. Il contempla la mer, belle et dangereuse, le ciel moucheté de taches luisantes, les rochers alentours dressant leurs pointes affutées vers la voûte étoilée. Il apprécia la caresse de la douce brise sur son visage, l'odeur d'iode qui l'entourait. Et il la sentit sans la voir. Il sut qu'elle s'était immobilisée, plusieurs pas derrière lui. Et qu'elle l'avait observé.

Mais il ne s'était pas retourné. Il ne voulait pas lui parler, ni voir son petit visage rond tendu vers lui, ses yeux suppliants. Il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour une femme dans son cœur. Et il en serait toujours ainsi. Il était un roi, mais avant tout un guerrier, fier et noble, le sang ruisselant sur ses doigts gourds le réchauffait, lui donnait vitalité et courage. Jamais une femme ne l'avait détourné de sa quête et de ses desseins les plus secrets, et il en serait toujours ainsi. Il n'offrirait pas son cœur. Cyrielle avait beau sentir le miel et être plus douce qu'un pétale de rose s'épanouissant aux premières lueurs de l'été, il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mary et elle étaient les seules femmes qu'il ait côtoyées dans ce monde, car il fuyait la société comme si elle semblait vouloir le mordre. Mary était forte et volontaire, le caractère dur et ferme, une certaine sauvagerie et soif de sang dans les yeux. Mais elle oubliait parfois quelle était sa place. Une femme ne devait pas tenter d'écraser les hommes, il avait entendu ses aïeux le répéter à maintes reprises. Cyrielle était différente, plus douce, plus maniable. Naïve, des étoiles plein les yeux, le sourire facile et large, le cœur sur la main. Mais une femme, il n'en voulait pas. La solitude lui seyait parfaitement.

Avec un grognement approbateur pour ses propres pensées, il tourna les talons et s'en fut vers le logis de Cyrielle. Pas de femme, mais un toit. Après tout, elle aurait dû se sentir honorée de loger un roi, même si ce roi avait tout perdu.

**Voilou, j'espère que vous me donnerez vos avis! Même s'ils sont négatifs, ils sont toujours utiles, et je trouve que les gens laissent de moins en moins de commentaires sur ce site. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu touffu (pour changer) vous a plu quand même, le suivant est en cours d'écriture, mais je risque de mettre un peu de temps avant de le poster, trop de job.**

**Oui, Thorïn est un vrai mufle, mais j'ai de la peine à l'imaginer avoir une autre réaction que celle-ci envers une femme. Je ne crois vraiment pas qu'il se jetterait dans les bras de la première venue. **

**Je vais quand même faire le maximum pour publier assez rapidement.**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**

**Mary, qui vous embrasse et vous serrerait volontiers dans ses bras si vous lui laissez un petit commentaire!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hello! **

**Nouveau chapitre, que, j'espère, vous apprécierez. Je reçois de plus en plus de reviews pour cette histoire, et je vous en remercie. Merci à Alinette, cismet, aliena wyvern, MinieDuDessus, Keepcool, Lyra et feedhiver pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait un immense plaisir!**

**Je vais répondre à une seule question anonyme, je ne peux pas faire mieux.**

**Alinette : oui, la vieille apothicairesse a une importance particulière, je pense la faire revenir de temps en temps dans des flashbacks. Merci pour ton commentaire!**

**Merci à toutes, vous me motivez vraiment à écrire!**

Chapitre 22

_Bonfires dot the rolling hillsides_

_Figures dance around and around_

_Moving to the pagan sound._

_Somewhere in a hidden memory_

_Images float before my eyes_

_Of fragrant nights of straw and of bonfires_

_And dancing till the next sunrise._

_I can see lights in the distance_

_Trembling in the dark cloak of night_

_Candles and lanterns are dancing, dancing_

_A waltz on All Souls Night._

_Figures of corn stalks bend in the shadows_

_Held up tall as the flames leap high._

_The green knight holds the holly bush_

_To mark where the old year passes by._

_Standing on the bridge that crosses_

_The river that goes out to the sea_

_The wind is full of a thousand voices_

_They pass by the bridge and me._

_o0o_

_Des feux de joies tachètent les flancs des collines ondulantes_

_Des silhouettes dansent autour_

_Se mouvant vers le son païen._

_Quelque part dans un souvenir caché_

_Des images flottent devant mes yeux_

_De nuits parfumées de paille et de feux de joie_

_Et dansant jusqu'au lever de soleil suivant._

_Je peux voir des lumières dans le lointain_

_Tremblant dans le sombre manteau de la nuit_

_Des bougies et des lanternes dansent, dansent_

_Une valse de la nuit de toutes les âmes._

_Les silhouettes des tiges de blé se courbent dans les ombres_

_En souffrance lorsque les flammes se dressent._

_Le chevalier vert tient le buisson de houx_

_Pour marquer l'endroit où l'ancienne année se termine._

_Me tenant sur le pont qui traverse_

_La rivière qui se dirige vers la mer_

_Le vent est empli d'un millier de voix_

_Elles passent par le pont et moi. (*)_

_Les nuits écossaises étaient bien souvent froides et pluvieuses. Des lambeaux de brume envahissaient les champs et les bois, s'accrochant aux troncs des hauts arbres dépouillés. _

_En ces temps de disette et de domination anglaise, la populace des campagnes était réticente à l'idée de pointer le bout de son nez. _

_L'hiver avait pris possession du pays, étendant ses griffes glacées sur les lochs et les étangs. Quelques rares et vaillants rôdeurs erraient encore dans la vaine perspective de mettre la main sur une bourse gonflée de livres sonnantes. Parfois, au détour d'un sentier, il était possible d'apercevoir leurs silhouettes confuses entre les troncs des arbres nus. _

_Mais elle ne possédait rien qui puisse être volé. Une femme seule attirait les convoitises, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, les bandits de grand chemin la laissaient tranquille. Les rares patrouilles anglaises qui avaient le malheur de devoir effectuer leurs rondes sur les sentiers peu fréquentés avaient moins de chance. Quelques cadavres abandonnés, dépouillés de leurs vêtements et de leur argent, gisaient sur les bas-côtés couverts de boue. _

_Elle connaissait les habitudes de son pays. Et les hommes qui le peuplaient. Durs et sauvages, téméraires et peu sensibles à la douleur. Fiers. Ils haïssaient les Anglais. « Sassenach », qu'ils les appelaient (*). Elle ne les aimait pas non plus, les Anglais. _

_Tant de fois elle assista aux derniers rites païens pratiqués dans les lieux les plus reculés d'Ecosse. Ce peuple était encore profondément celte. Plusieurs fois dans l'année, il célébrait les anciennes fêtes, celles de la terre et de la lune, des âmes et de la mort. Les feux illuminaient les champs dans de doux crépitements, et les sons des tambours résonnaient dans la nuit tombante. Elle avait entendu les chants et les cris, vu les danses, et s'était souvent mêlée aux corps en transe. Mais elle avait aussi vu la mort. La mort qui frappait ceux qui ne partageaient pas les croyances de la multitude. Alors les feux de joie se transformaient en gigantesques bûchers dont s'élevaient des hurlements d'agonie. Non, les Anglais n'aimaient pas ces rites et ceux qui les pratiquaient. Mais elle ne voulait pas repenser à ces sombres instants._

_C'est ainsi qu'elle arpentait ce pays farouche qui l'avait vue naître, celui aussi qui avait vu mourir sa mère alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Elle ne craignait pas la pluie, ni la neige, ni le vent glacial. Elle les aimait._

_La démarche rapide, la femme coupa à travers bois. Elle souhaitait arriver à Inverness avant la tombée de la nuit. Un son de pas lourds et des éclats de voix derrière elle lui firent dresser l'oreille. Peu désireuse de se retrouver face à une patrouille ou à des ivrognes remplies de whiskey, elle s'écarta du chemin et se dissimula dans l'ombre du bosquet de chênes qui bordait l'allée étroite. Mais ils l'avaient vue. Elle sut immédiatement en les apercevant de loin qu'ils n'étaient pas là pour une visite de courtoisie. Ils savaient qui elle était et ils la traquaient. Se maudissant de ne pas avoir marché plus rapidement, elle se mit à courir devant les quatre hommes anglais qui se mirent à crier des ordres inutiles, et finirent par la pourchasser à travers le labyrinthe de troncs et de ronces. La femme connaissait ces lieux mieux que sa poche, mais elle était fatiguée et manquait un tant soit peu d'endurance. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, soufflant comme un bœuf musqué, elle s'appuya contre un arbre et fit face à son destin, tentant vainement de plaquer un sourire innocent et apeuré sur son visage._

o0o

Les Valars l'avaient envoyé ici. La belle affaire. Il ignorait tout de leurs desseins, il avait croisé la route de l'homme-loup dans l'Au-Delà, trouvé la femme qui avait ôté la vie à ce dernier, et à présent il se sentait perdu. Débarqué de nulle part sur une plage de galets battue par les vents, qu'il avait arpentée de long en large, sans comprendre comment ni pourquoi il était là. Maudits Valars, avec leurs secrets et leurs plans ridicules. Aidan. Mary. Et lui. Cyrielle faisait-elle partie de ce plan machiavélique? Il espérait que non. Elle était bien trop pure. Il ne se faisait pas de souci pour Mary, en revanche.

Thorïn n'avait eu de cesse de réfléchir à sa nouvelle condition depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ce monde inconnu, voilà de cela quelques semaines. Le temps et la réflexion n'avaient rien arrangé. Cela l'avait agacé. Puis profondément énervé. Et gare à ceux croisant son chemin, ils connaîtraient toute l'étendue de son courroux.

Et cet homme gisant sur le sol, gémissant et serrant son nez ensanglanté entre ses mains, n'aurait pas dû croiser sa route. Surtout, il n'aurait pas dû chercher des poux au fier et noble roi sans royaume qu'il était. Avec un soupir excédé, Thorïn jeta un dernier regard au tas vaguement humain recroquevillé sur les pavés humides. Pas de remords. De la racaille, voilà tout. Son nez n'était malheureusement même pas cassé. Thorïn n'avait pas ouï le si caractéristique et doux son du cartilage et des petits os qui se brisent.

En mal de violence, il savait que seuls deux remèdes s'offraient à lui. Soit il tentait de débusquer un ou deux gaillards au sang particulièrement chaud et leur collait une bonne raclée sans aucune raison, soit il dégotait un établissement convenable, dans lequel il pourrait noyer ses pulsions dévastatrices au fond d'un verre de chouchen correct. Ou de plusieurs verres.

Optant pour la seconde solution, Thorïn laissa ses jambes le mener où bon leur semblait. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il ordonna à ses pieds de s'immobiliser devant la crêperie de Cyrielle.

L'atmosphère était étouffante. Des odeurs de bière, de tabac et de crêpe, mêlées à celle de la sueur des hommes perchés sur les tabourets du bar, comme autant d'échassiers imbéciles et malodorants. Mais il flottait dans l'air le caractéristique parfum de miel de Cyrielle, qui passait de table en table, les bras chargés d'assiettes à l'équilibre précaire, dispensant sourires et mots aimables à sa fidèle clientèle.

Thorïn savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'éviter encore bien longtemps. Elle faisait tout pour lui. Lui offrait le gîte et le couvert, se démenait pour l'habiller convenablement, et souvent lui glissait quelques billets dans les mains lorsqu'il se montrait d'humeur supportable. Comme on aurait traité un enfant au caractère grognon. Mais il n'avait rien d'un enfant. Les billets que Cyrielle lui offrait de temps à autre, il les dépensait immédiatement en bière ou en chouchen. Et il ne supportait plus cette situation. Il était bien trop fier pour accepter qu'une femme le pouponne sans cesse.

Elle lui avait trouvé un petit travail sur le port, celui de lamaneur (*). Chez son propre père. Père avec lequel il avait tôt fait de se disputer pour finalement claquer la porte. Et de se retrouver comme auparavant, sans le sou et plus acariâtre que jamais.

Thorïn émergea de ses pensées agaçantes et se dirigea vers une table libre et légèrement dans l'ombre. Cyrielle ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'approcher de lui, avec une bouteille de chouchen et un verre qu'elle posa abruptement sur la table.

« Je n'espérais même plus te revoir » grinça-t-elle, le regard voilé.

« J'avais besoin de solitude. »

« Et à présent, tu viens te saouler à l'œil dans ma crêperie? Alors que tu as dit à mon père d'aller se torcher avec ses vieilles planches moisies? Que tu as vidé mon frigo et mon armoire remplie d'alcool? Que tu ne m'as jamais rien révélé sur ta vie, ni jugé utile de me dire d'où tu venais? Que tu vis sur MES économies sans jamais me donner un coup de main ou me remercier? Mais ça te ferait mal, ça? Hein, de me remercier, ça te pèlerait l'oignon? »

« D'accord. Je m'excuse. Et je te remercie. »

« Ta conviction fait plaisir à voir! » siffla-t-elle avant de tourner les talons en grognant.

Thorïn baissa la tête. Il avait bien conscience d'agir de manière plus que malhonnête avec cette femme. Mais que pouvait-il faire. Engendrer la souffrance de ceux gravitant autour de lui avait toujours été ce qu'il faisait le mieux. Sans parler de ceux qu'il aimait. Et puis, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que la mort revienne le chercher et l'emmène pour de bon, cette fois-ci. Ce ne serait sans doute qu'une question de temps. Cyrielle serait bientôt débarrassée de lui.

Thorïn s'empara de la bouteille posée devant lui et remplit son verre à ras bord. Les alcools de ce monde n'étaient décidément pas assez forts.

o0o

Cyrielle ne posa plus les yeux sur Thorïn de toute la soirée. Mais lorsque la lune fut haute dans le ciel et que la ville s'entoura de son doux halo lumineux, l'enroulant autour de ses épaules telle la plus coquette des courtisanes, et que le dernier client, un vénérable marin ayant chevauché tous les navires emplissant le port de Brest, sortit avec peine et moult grognements sa masse brisée et fatiguée dans les rues désertes, Cyrielle s'approcha de l'homme aux cheveux longs et sombres qui n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il s'était assis. Elle s'installa en face de lui, et se versa un verre de chouchen. Après un coup d'œil entendu vers les squelettes de bouteilles abandonnés sur la table vernie, elle fixa son attention sur le faciès de l'homme qui lui faisait face. La lumière tamisée créait des ombres mouvantes sur son visage, et conférait à son regard une tristesse infinie. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans le vague semblaient vides, flous. Des cernes noirs les soulignaient, et des mèches sombres retombaient négligemment sur son front soucieux.

Cyrielle eut envie de le serrer contre elle. Juste pour tenter de lui ôter cette tristesse immense et lourde, ne serait-ce que le temps d'un battement de cœur. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Thorïn était brisé, elle le savait, même si elle ignorait tout de lui. Mais il lui avait toujours paru si fort, si fier, si inébranlable. Un roc imperturbable sous l'assaut des vagues furieuses. Mais à cet instant, il avait ôté son masque, et se montrait à elle tel qu'il était au fond de lui. Très au fond. Il y avait bien des couches à enlever avant de découvrir l'homme qui sommeillait sous la carapace de fer.

Des coups frappés avec violence à la porte lui firent redresser la tête. Thorïn se raidit, à nouveau maître de ses émotions. Cyrielle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir, et tomba nez à nez avec une bande de fripouilles à l'air mauvais. Reculant d'un pas, elle bégaya alors que le chef de la petite troupe appuyait un doigt accusateur sur sa poitrine.

« J'cherche une sale enflure qu'a pété le nez d'mon frangin! L'a fait pissé le sang sur les pavés. M'a dit qu'il se pouvait bin qu'y soit là. Ah, j'le zieute, les gars! L'est là-bas! »

Sans attendre, le reste de la bande se mit à piailler comme des chats dont la queue aurait été prise dans une lourde porte, et se jeta sur Thorïn. Ce dernier chancela, se rattrapa au coin d'une table, et se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Les yeux fous, l'attitude menaçante.

Ils étaient cinq. Et lui était ivre. Mais il n'eut aucune peine à envoyer le premier mordre la poussière. Les autres hésitèrent une fraction de seconde, puis se jetèrent sur lui en beuglant. Thorïn en cueillit un sous le menton, prit la tête du second par les cheveux, et la frappa avec violence contre le coin d'une table. Du sang se répandit sur le sol. Mais ils étaient trop nombreux pour un homme saoul, même pour un guerrier de sa trempe. Il fut vite submergé, rendant coup sur coup, déchirant les fins et délicats épidermes, cognant les tempes et les côtes.

Il entendit vaguement Cyrielle hurler non loin, ne sut si le sang qui coulait sur son front et dans ses yeux lui appartenait. Le monde ondula doucement devant son regard, et il se démena avec tout le désespoir de sa situation. Bien vite, les racaillons de bas étage se fatiguèrent malgré leur nombre largement supérieur, et finirent par se relever, essuyant les traînées de sang qui maculaient leur visage, remettant sur pieds les deux hommes les plus mal en point.

Lorsque le calme fur revenu, Cyrielle se précipita vers Thorïn. Le monde tangua dangereusement devant les yeux de ce dernier, et il finit par s'effondrer, le visage ensanglanté.

La jeune femme ne supportait pas la vue du sang, mais elle prit sur elle pour rester droite et sereine. Elle agrippa Thorïn par les épaules et l'aida à se remettre debout. Elle le traîna jusqu'à la porte, entendant d'une oreille lointaine son souffle douloureux. Sans doute aurait-il eu besoin de voir un médecin, mais alors il aurait fallu expliquer la bagarre et dire d'où il venait. Et elle avait parfaitement compris que ce sujet-là était tabou. De plus, il ne possédait aucun papier.

Elle décida donc de le ramener chez elle, comme l'avait un jour fait, non loin de là, une autre femme avec un homme-loup dont la carcasse meurtrie avait été rouée de coups.

Clopinant et oscillant sous le poids du lourd fardeau qui pesait sur son épaule, Cyrielle prit la direction de son logis, l'esprit empli d'images de sang et les oreilles pleines du bruit écoeurant des os se fracturant. Et grava dans sa mémoire le regard fou et meurtrier de Thorïn Oakenshield.

(*) _« All Souls Night »_ (La nuit de toutes les âmes), Loreena Mckennitt

Je m'excuse pour ma traduction un peu bancale et vite faite, je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai enlevé une ou deux phrases pour que ça prenne moins de place.

(*) _Sassenach _était le mot peu flatteur que les Ecossais utilisaient pour désigner les Anglais depuis les Guerres d'Ecosse du Moyen Age et encore aujourd'hui.

(*) Lamaneur = celui qui s'occupe de l'amarrage des navires dans les ports

**Voilà, c'est la fin. Reviews, please? C'est un chapitre un peu particulier, j'en ai conscience, mais j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire. **

**Bisous à toutes, et à bientôt!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous vous portez bien! Z'avez vu, je recommence à poster régulièrement! Par contre je ne vous garantis pas que ça dure.**

**Habituels remerciements aux revieweuses, Alinette, aliena wyvern, MinieDuDessus, Keepcool, Lumatie, Cismet, feedhiver et Lisaby! Un tout grand merci! **

**Alinette : oui, une de ses nombreuses morts. Il y a toujours eu des païens en Ecosse, il y en a encore d'ailleurs. Oui, je décris ici la fête de Samhain, le Nouvel An celtique, celui mentionné dans la chanson de McKennitt. Merci mille fois!**

**Merci à Lisaby pour ses quatre reviews d'un coup. Ça fait plaisir!**

**Je vois que ma Cyrielle fait l'unanimité. Et que tout le monde éprouve de la pitié pour elle devant ce mufle de Thorïn. Mais elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines!**

**Et merci à celles qui me suivent ou ont mis cette histoire en favori!**

Chapitre 23

La vie avait repris ses droits dans le petit appartement sous les combles, au cœur de la vieille ville de Brest. Les murs exhibaient fièrement leurs lézardes, et les pigeons roucoulaient avec entrain et force volètements duveteux. Le vieux crapaud qui avait élu domicile sous le porche coassait gaiement à chaque bruine, et les martinets de sous les tuiles faisaient un doux remue-ménage.

Mary avait retrouvé son loup. Ou tout du moins avait-elle retrouvé l'homme, sans plus aucune trace de la bête qui l'avait habité.

Elle ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison Aidan ne l'avait pas rejointe plus tôt, préférant la laisser dans l'ignorance et le chagrin. Peu importait. Il était là. Et elle avait appris à ne pas se poser trop de questions sur son compte. Un jour elle comprendrait, mais pour l'heure, rien ne servait de courir.

Aidan avait changé. Mary n'aurait su dire exactement en quoi, mais il était clair qu'il n'était plus tout à fait celui qu'elle avait connu. Il semblait plus mature. Plus grave.

Les questions qu'elle lui avait posées sur son passage dans l'Au-Delà l'avaient embarrassé. Non, pas de lueur accueillante au fond d'un couloir. Ni Enfer, ni Paradis. Juste le vide et un tourbillon d'âmes hurlantes. Et des dieux. Et puis aussi Thorïn, ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux noirs. Il ne savait pas qui il était, ni pourquoi il lui avait parlé. Ses lèvres avaient semblé se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes, avait-il dit.

Alors Mary n'avait pas insisté. Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que les deux hommes avaient vu.

Mais pourtant, malgré les questions et les incertitudes, la vie reprenait. La vie. Celle d'avant. Aidan était là, elle ne voulait rien savoir d'autre. Son esprit embrouillé était fatigué de rechercher sans cesse des réponses.

« On n'a rien d'autre que des coquillettes pour ce soir? J'en ai un peu marre des coquillettes. Leur forme m'agace.»

La question abrupte l'arracha à ses pensées. Des coquillettes. En voilà, un problème existentiel.

Mary se mit à rire bêtement. Des coquillettes. Aidan venait d'échapper à la mort, et tous deux, ainsi que Thorïn, étaient voués à un avenir des plus sombres. Il aurait dû se soucier de cela. Mais que nenni, voilà qu'il lui rabâchait les oreilles avec des histoires de coquillettes.

o0o

_Son ennemi se tenait à quelques pas devant lui, monté sur sa créature des ténèbres. Il savait qu'il n'aurait peut-être plus jamais cette occasion. Foutre, il devait la saisir!_

_Alors il se leva, laissant ses jambes et ses pieds trouver seuls leur équilibre sur la surface du tronc rugueux, et se mit à avancer sans même chanceler. Il entendait les hurlements de ses compagnons autour de lui, et sentait la chaleur des flammes qui crépitaient dans son dos. Le pin effondré vacilla sous son poids, et il s'élança._

_Le monde semblait s'être arrêté, seul son ennemi comptait. Sa cible. Il se précipita vers Azog, l'arme au poing, le sang battant à tout rompre à ses tempes. Avec un hurlement sauvage, il parvint à la hauteur de l'Orque. Mais il n'avait aucune chance, seul face à une troupe d'Orques et de Wargs. _

_Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais lorsqu'il reçut le premier coup qui l'envoya bouler au sol, il sut que sa vie allait s'échapper bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait escompté. La vie est bien peu de choses. Tout n'est que poussière, il s'en rendait à présent compte. Lorsque le Warg blanc referma ses mâchoires puissantes sur son corps meurtri, le monde vacilla. Il adressa un dernier regard aux étoiles qui constellaient un ciel de velours sombre. La nuit était belle, plus belle que jamais. Quelques étincelles s'envolaient autour de lui, soufflées par une légère brise d'ouest. L'air sentait la fumée, la peur et le sang. Son sang. Celui qui s'écoulait doucement en entraînant avec lui les dernières bribes de sa volonté à présent défaillante. _

_Des cris et des ordres brefs retentirent autour de lui. Le monstrueux loup l'avait lâché. Une voix s'éleva non loin. Le Semi-Homme. Bien plus courageux que ce qu'il avait imaginé._

_Le son de lourds battements d'ailes retentit non loin, et les hurlements redoublèrent d'intensité. La voix du Hobbit fut la dernière chose qu'il emporta avec lui lorsqu'il sombra._

o0o

_I close my eyes_

_Only for a moment and the moment's gone._

_All my dreams_

_Pass before my eyes with curiosity._

_Dust in the wind._

_All they are is dust in the wind._

_Same old song_

_Just a drop of water in an endless sea._

_All we do_

_Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see._

_Dust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Now don't hang on_

_Nothin' last forever but the earth and sky._

_It slips away._

_And all your money won't another minute buy._

_Dust in the wind._

_All we are is dust in the wind._

_Everything is dust in the wind._

o0o

_Je ferme les yeux_

_Seulement pour un moment, et le voilà passé._

_Tous mes rêves_

_Passent devant mes yeux avec curiosité__._

_Poussière dans le vent._

_Ils ne sont que poussière dans le vent._

_La même vieille chanson_

_Rien qu'une goutte d'eau dans une mer infinie_

_Tout ce que nous faisons_

_S'émiette sur le sol bien que nous refusions de le voir._

_Poussière dans le vent._

_Nous ne sommes que poussière dans le vent._

_Maintenant ne t'attache pas_

_Rien ne dure toujours, sauf la terre et le ciel._

_Ça glisse au loin._

_Et tout ton argent ne te paiera pas une minute supplémentaire._

_Poussière dans le vent._

_Nous ne sommes que poussière dans le vent._

_Tout n'est que poussière dans le vent. (*)_

o0o

« Reste tranquille, je ne vois rien! »

Cyrielle poussa un énième soupir excédé. Elle trempa le chiffon sanglant dans l'eau et le lança sur Thorïn. Il n'arrêtait pas de gigoter malgré tous ses efforts pour le calmer.

Il lui jeta un regard assassin et émit un grognement désapprobateur.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Arrête de t'acharner. J'y survivrai. »

Cyrielle considéra un instant l'homme qu'elle s'en voulait d'aimer. Il était en piteux état. Du sang maculait son visage, coulant encore abondamment d'une plaie à l'arcade et d'une autre à la tempe. Cela laisserait des cicatrices.

« Comment t'es-tu fait ça? » lui demanda-t-elle en désignant la large balafre qui barrait son sourcil gauche et traversait son œil. La blessure avait dû être profonde et douloureuse.

« Peu importe. C'était avant. »

« Je vois » grinça-t-elle, chagrinée qu'il refuse obstinément de soulever un pan du voile obscur qui recouvrait son passé.

« Ecoute, Thorïn. Je sais, je ne suis pas celle que tu espérais. Je ne suis pas comme cette Mary. Je ne garde pas de vieux squelettes chez moi, je ne collectionne pas les bouts de céramiques antiques, je ne sais pas me battre. Mais je sais faire d'autres choses. Je suis une quiche en cuisine, j'avoue ne maîtriser que l'art de la crêpe, mais qu'importe? N'ai-je vraiment rien de récupérable? Vieux sac que tu es, tu m'évites et m'insultes, malgré tout ce que je fais pour toi! »

« Mary ne m'intéresse pas. Je ne cherche pas de femme, voilà tout. Je ne peux pas forcer mon cœur à ressentir des élans qu'il est incapable d'éprouver. Peut-être n'ai-je point de cœur. Et cela ne m'a jamais empêché de vivre. Je te respecte, Cyrielle, et j'éprouve une certaine affection pour toi, mais ne m'en demande pas plus. Je ne peux rien t'offrir. »

La jeune femme sentit ses yeux se brouiller, et elle détourna le regard avant que ces traîtres ne la dénoncent. Elle s'affaira avec empressement à rincer le chiffon ensanglanté, dissimulant son visage ravagé derrière quelques mèches de cheveux emmêlés. Une main se posa sur la sienne et une autre redressa fermement son menton. Ses yeux se noyèrent dans un océan de glace bleutée et elle resta pétrifiée devant ce qu'elle put lire dans ce regard. Non, cet homme possédait un cœur. Mais il ne l'avait pas utilisé depuis longtemps, voilà tout.

Mal à l'aise, Cyrielle repoussa la main de Thorïn et s'éloigna de lui le plus rapidement possible. Elle alla se cacher dans sa cuisine, pour fuir son regard.

« Tu devrais dormir, Thorïn. »

Il acquiesça et s'étendit de tout son long sur le canapé. Ses côtes douloureuses le firent grincer des dents, mais sa fierté l'empêcha d'émettre le moindre son. Il fixa longuement le plafond, le sommeil tardant à l'emporter dans son antre. Il entendit Cyrielle s'affairer dans la salle de bain. Sans doute lavait-elle le sang répandu sur le carrelage.

Il avait cru qu'elle rendrait son dernier repas devant la flaque de sang presque noir qui souillait les catelles blanches. Mais elle avait tenu bon. Brave Cyrielle, si douce et féminine. Avec son parfum de miel et ses yeux dorés. Il savait qu'elle l'aiderait encore, qu'elle ferait n'importe quoi pour lui.

Elle était courageuse de les supporter, lui et son caractère de cochon malade, il en avait bien conscience. Mais il refusait de s'attacher. Tout passe, la vie n'est qu'une illusion créée par quelques dieux moqueurs. Alors quoi. Il mourrait, et Cyrielle aussi. La mort reprendrait ses droits, et seuls leurs os dans le vent attesteraient de leur passage dans cette vie cruelle.

o0o

Le lendemain, Mary sonna à la porte de Cyrielle, priant de toute son âme pour que Thorïn ne se soit pas de nouveau envolé vers les interminables plages de la région. Aidan et elle devaient lui parler à tout prix, loin des oreilles curieuses et indiscrètes de Cyrielle.

Ils durent patienter plusieurs minutes, Mary dansant d'un pied sur l'autre pour réchauffer son corps glacé par la froide bise du nord. Elle entendit Aidan étouffer un bâillement dans son dos et tapa du pied sur le perron, peu patiente.

Finalement, la porte s'entrouvrit, et le visage fatigué de Cyrielle apparut.

« Bonjour » marmonna-t-elle d'une voix ensommeillée. « J'espère que vous n'êtes pas ici pour parler à Thorïn. »

« Il n'est pas là? » demanda Mary en s'accrochant à la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

« Si, mais il n'est pas en état de voir qui que ce soit. »

Sans y avoir été invitée, Mary s'engouffra dans la bâtisse de guingois, suivie de près par Aidan, bâillant aux corneilles. Cyrielle grimaça, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

« Il devrait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Café? »

Aidan opina avec bonne humeur, offrant un grand sourire éclatant à Cyrielle, qui se détendit quelque peu. Mary était un monstre, voilà qui était clair. Mais Aidan semblait tout à fait récupérable.

Des pas lourds se firent entendre dans le couloir, et Thorïn pénétra dans le salon, l'humeur exécrable. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés et son visage couvert d'ecchymoses violacées. Des croûtes de sang séché ornaient délicatement sa tempe droite, son front et le bord de ses lèvres. Des cernes noirâtres assombrissaient encore davantage le tableau.

« Bonjour Thorïn. Tu m'as l'air de te porter comme un charme ce matin. La nuit aurait-elle été longue et mouvementée? » lui demanda Mary avec un sourire ironique

Aidan se prit le visage entre les mains. Si douce Mary, avec son tact et sa légèreté habituels.

Thorïn poussa un grognement à peine audible et s'affala sur le canapé. Envolées, la fierté et la prestance du Roi des Fontaines d'Argent.

« Lui et quelques gars du port ont décidé de refaire la décoration de ma crêperie cette nuit » commença Cyrielle, la mine à nouveau joviale.

« Beaucoup de dégâts? » demanda Aidan avec un sourire enjôleur.

Cyrielle rougit et tripota ses doigts en secouant négativement la tête. Mary lui jeta un regard assassin et siffla entre ses dents serrées, une colère sourde enflant dans sa poitrine.

« Thorïn, pourrais-tu passer chez nous quand ton état te le permettra? Nous devrions discuter… »

« Et vous ne pouvez pas le faire ici? » siffla Cyrielle, ses yeux d'ordinaire si doux lançant des éclairs.

Thorïn lui lança un regard sombre et agacé pour la faire taire.

« Je viendrai. »

o0o

_« Espèce de vieille carne lubrique et répugnante! »_

_La fille de joie ramassa ses épais jupons et prit ses jambes à son cou sous l'œil moqueur de la lune pâle._

_Remontant ses hardes avec précipitation, le vieillard, qui n'était pas si vieux que cela, échevelé et sale, grogna de mécontentement. Cette petite chienne n'avait rien à lui refuser, il l'avait payée, nom d'un gueux!_

_Un coup d'œil aux alentours lui apprit qu'un homme l'observait, dissimulé dans l'ombre d'une vieille auberge miteuse. _

_« Salut, l'ami. T'aurais pas quelques piécettes bien réelles pour un pauvre crève-la-faim comme moi? Allez, sois généreux, Dieu te le rendra. » _

_L'inconnu s'approcha du traîne-misère, suffisamment pour sentir son haleine fétide et avinée, et des relents d'aisselles négligées. Avec une moue dégoûtée, il attrapa la bourse de cuir qui pendait à sa ceinture, et fit tinter les pièces qui la remplissaient aux oreilles du débris malodorant. _

_« J'ai un travail pour toi, pouilleux. Arrête de terroriser ces pauvres putains, cesse de courir le guilledou avec ta vieille carcasse puante, fais ce que je te demande, et tu pourras peut-être espérer voir la couleur des pièces que contient cette bourse. »_

_« Messire, tout ce que vous demanderez » bafouilla le cloporte en s'inclinant gauchement et en accrochant ses doigts crasseux à la tunique immaculée de l'inconnu._

_« Relève-toi, souillon, et écoute-moi avec la plus grande attention. Il se trouve un homme dans cette cité de malheur, un homme qu'il n'est pas bon de rencontrer au détour d'un sentier lors d'une nuit de pleine lune. Le Loup du Diable, l'appelle-t-on ici, vois-tu de qui je parle? Bien. Cet homme, je veux que tu lui tranches la gorge à la première occasion. Mais prends garde, le bougre n'est pas commode, dit-on. »_

_Le gueux hocha la tête, une lueur avide brillant dans ses yeux ternes, et ses lèvres écorchées révélant une rangée de dents noirâtres et disparates. _

_« Oui, Messire, je sais de qui il s'agit. Il en sera fait comme vous le demandez, Messire »_

_« Je l'espère. Ne te fais pas prendre. Ni pendre. Je te retrouverai quand ce sera fait. Maintenant, disparais. »_

_La répugnante créature émit un ricanement digne d'une grenouille en rut, avinée et pestiférée, et s'enfuit dans la nuit. L'inconnu suivit des yeux le dos voûté de l'homme, éclairé par une pâle lueur fantomatique, et tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans les venelles obscures et putrides de la pauvre bourgade._

(*) « _Dust in the wind », _Kansas

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié. Reviews? Je les attends avec impatience!**

**Si tout va bien, je devrais pouvoir poster la suite dans peu de temps.**

**Merci à vous, chères lectrices, qui avez la bravoure de continuer à suivre cette fiction complètement à l'ouest. **

**Bisous!**


End file.
